Submit To Me
by X-Keva-X
Summary: Naraku captures Sesshoumaru through his dark trickery. Will Sesshoumaru submit or will he break free of Naraku's hold. Warning m/p... if you don't know what that means you'll find out once you read this if you read it at all.
1. Chapter 1

Okay since I will no longer be posting on aff net I'm moving all my stuff that WAS (I deleted everything) posted over there to here which really isn't a whole lot only like two or three fics total. I will post Remember Me (the sequel to this) once I get it cleaned up some and fix some of the massive errors I found in it when I reread it from the beginning last weekend. So don't fret it'll be up soon. Thanks for reading; much love for you all. Keva

xx

Sesshoumaru leaned against the tree and closed his eyes; not to sleep but to meditate. His companions were sleeping nearby and his senses were on high alert as they always were. Enemies were constantly lurking around and always waiting for that one moment of inattentiveness so that they could attack. The birds were down for the night, the night bugs were scurrying around, and the slithering creature that was in the tree he was currently leaning against; maintained its disinterest in him, as it should so long as it desired to keep its life.

While his eyes were closed he began training in his mind with his powers and his beast. Going over every scenario that could come up in battle and what moves would be the best to counter act another's attack.

The slithering creature drew a little closer but still maintained its lack of concern with the demon lord... or so Sesshoumaru thought.

xx

Naraku grinned wickedly as his long tentacle slid across the branches of the tree above the demon lord. Using a tentacle to simulate a snake was by far his best idea; the great taiyoukai of the west would never suspect that what he thought to be a simple creature of the forest was in fact his worst enemy.

Inching the tentacle a little closer and working it until it was in perfect position; directly above the demon lord, the tip opened and out fell a yellow substance that looked like pollen. This action caused the demon sitting at the base of the tree to snap his amber eyes open.

Naraku smirked at this, retracted his tentacle before the demon could react, and slowly vanished from his position in the trees. "Soon" He whispered. "Very soon you will be mine."

xx

Sesshoumaru looked at the yellow dust on his haori and narrowed his eyes at the substance. There was nothing in the area that would produce the yellow powdery stuff; causing his mind and body to go on high alert.

Rising to his feet he scanned the area and found that the only thing that was missing from the area was the snake that was in the tree. He looked up into the tree and narrowed his eyes as he leapt up onto the branch that the snake was last sensed slithering around.

Finding nothing; not even a scent of the creature, his senses informed him that something was irrefutably wrong. Leaping through the trees; trying to pick up the cause of his unease, his youkai suddenly began to tingle. "Naraku" He growled.

As he worked his way north through the trees the minuscule scent he had picked up earlier continued to get stronger and stronger. When the scent was at its strongest; Sesshoumaru stopped in the center of a small clearing and instead of landing gracefully perfect he stumbled lightly. A growl erupted from his throat at such an uncharacteristic action but was quickly shrugged off as he turned and began following the scent trail of his enemy.

After walking for several minutes a sudden overwhelming scent of the dark hanyou surrounded him. "Naraku" He growled out once again.

"Lord Sesshoumaru; so nice to see you again." The deep voice of the hanyou surrounded him; sounding like it was coming from everywhere and nowhere all at the same time. Sesshoumaru tried to pinpoint the hanyou's location and found that he couldn't; which was a complete impossibility.

"Show yourself hanyou filth."

Naraku chuckled."Very well." He answered like they were long lost friends meeting once again then appeared several feet away from the irate demon.

Sesshoumaru wasted no time in attacking the hanyou with his poison whip; causing Naraku to leap nimbly out of the way.

"Now, now is that anyway to treat someone who only wishes to speak with you?" He tsked at the demon lord.

Sesshoumaru eyed the dark hanyou. "Your words are meaningless to this Sesshoumaru."

Naraku dropped his head slightly and twisted his face into one of mock hurt. "The hatred you feel for me stings deep." He raised his head and locked his blood red eyes with angry gold. "Have I done anything to you to deserve such anger and hatred?"

"Your existence on my lands is enough to want you dead." Sesshoumaru growled out and attempted to draw tokijin and found that his muscles felt sluggish and sore. However he ignored the strange tingling in his body and pointed the dark sword at the hanyou. "Die" He stated in a deep cold voice as he forced his tired body to leap at his enemy.

Naraku shot a tentacle out in front of him letting the demon lord slice through it effortlessly; causing the yellow powder substance to fill the air.

Sesshoumaru landed on one knee breathing hard in effect sucking in lungful after lungful of the yellow pollen like stuff.

The dark hanyou came up behind the demon lord and hovered over him. "What's the matter Sesshoumaru-sama? It seems you're not quite yourself today." He hissed into his pointed ear.

Sesshoumaru turned and lashed out at the evil being and landed on his hands and knees when Naraku easily side stepped the weak attack.

"Is that the best the Taiyoukai of the west can do?" Naraku started condescendingly. "I truly expected more out of you than this." He finished with a wave of his hand over the downed demon lord.

Sesshoumaru knew that whatever was wrong with him had something to do with the yellow pollen he had inhaled. His inner beast was raging inside trying to break free and it was taking what strength he had in his entire body to keep it locked inside.

Naraku grinned wickedly as he watched the demon lord's eyes begin to rim red; indicating that the beast within was lashing out. In order for him to fulfill his plans he needed Sesshoumaru to change into his true form. "Oh dear Sesshoumaru; it seems as if you are having some problem with your inner beast." He taunted. "Can't you control yourself?" He questioned with a disappointed shake of his head.

Sesshoumaru dropped his head fighting against changing forms and failing miserably. He knew that Naraku wanted him to be in his true form for whatever the hanyou had planned and he could not... no would not allow it.

Said hanyou was getting tired of waiting; so reaching into his haori sleeve he withdrew a small pouch, kneeled down in front of the downed demon lord, poured a handful of the yellow pollen into his palm, and blew it into the hard breathing taiyoukai's face.

Sesshoumaru gasped and coughed as the yellow stuff entered his lungs in effect releasing control to his primal self. He could feel his jaw begin to elongate, his back arch upwards, as white light began swirling around him.

"Yes Sesshoumaru; become that which you truly are." Naraku stated in fiendish pleasure.

The demon lord threw his head back and let out an ear shattering howl as the white light completely surrounded him.

Naraku watched in awe as a ball of white light shot into the air and came back down landing with it a giant white dog. Stepping up to the beast he eyed it crucially and tilted his head slightly to the side. "You know I have never seen you in your true form." He started as he walked around the muzzle of the giant panting dog. "You are quite a sight to behold and something to be feared." He reached out and ran a finger up the center of his furry nose. "I suppose you don't use this form very often being you want people to fear the lord of the west; not his primal beast."

Sesshoumaru watched with blind fury as the hanyou touched him. He tried to move and found that his body was aching so terribly that any movement was blinding him with excruciating pain.

The dark hanyou walked around to the side of his face and stared into the blood red eye of the dog and opened his mouth to begin taunting the demon lord once again; when the sound of sizzling earth caught his ears. "Well, I would have never expected that." Naraku stated as he watched the green poison drip from the great white dog's maw. Fumes began swirling about and Naraku could feel his lungs start to burn. "This will not do." He said as he surrounded himself in miasma for protection; canceling out the green vapors toxicity.

"I suppose I had better do what I have come for." He stated as he rose into the air and placed himself next to the pulse point just behind and beneath the dog's ear. "This will hurt." He stated as a tentacle with a large needle point tip entered the flesh of the dog; causing a loud howl to sound throughout the forest. "Do not fight it." Naraku ordered as another tentacle with a hollow needle point tip entered the foreleg, drawing in the dog's life blood and sending it into the blood stream of the dark hanyou.

Sesshoumaru lay there angry and helpless. Naraku was pumping his filthy hanyou blood into his system while systematically drawing his own pure blood into his system. He could feel the bloods mingling together as they flowed through them both; but why? Why was Naraku doing this? What did the bastard have to gain from this insulting trade of his pure demon blood with his tainted half-breed blood?

After several long minutes Naraku sighed in delight as he withdrew his tentacle and brought them back into his body. "I suppose you wonder why I am doing this." He stated as he brought himself down in front of the giant moon on the dogs forehead; then began rubbing his fingers across the blue fur, marveling at how soft it was in comparison to the white surrounding it. "Soon all will be made clear." He landed on the ground in front of the massive maw of the dog and withdrew a small vile containing a black liquid. He used a tentacle to enter the dogs mouth sending it all the way to the back of his throat and dumped the contents down forcing the dog to swallow.

Sesshoumaru's vision began to blur when the liquid hit his stomach and almost immeaditely he was thrown into darkness.

xx

Slowly Sesshoumaru came awake, head throbbing, body aching, and stomach churning. Beyond all that he determined he was relatively fine; with the exception of where he was and the fact that he was completely unclothed. Gold eyes scoured the dark room and he found that he and the overly large bed he was lying on were the only items in the room. Where was he and how did he get there?

He took a long hard sniff and picked up that his was the only familiar scent. He placed his hands firmly on the mattress and began to push himself upright and decided rather quickly that that was a big mistake as his head began to swirl with blackness, making his stomach knot up, and want to expel it's contents. He laid himself back down and felt something small and light slide over to his shoulder.

Grabbing the small item and raising it up so that he could see it, he noted that it was a small black rock with a silver claw holding the black stone in place which was attached to a small delicate silver chain. He gave a jerk in an attempt to remove it and only to have it hold fast its position around his neck.

He released the charm from his neck not caring too much as to its purpose as his heavy eyelids began to fall closed. He was terribly tired and the only thing he wanted at the moment was to sleep and preferably never to awaken.

Deep brown eyes watched from a dark corner as the demon lord came awake, tried to sit up, and found the necklace with the essences suppressing stone attached to it. So long as he had that necklace around his neck he would be as weak as a newborn babe and constantly on the verge of eternal slumber.

He walked forward until he was standing next to the large bed and stared down at the sleeping demon lord. Pulling the small sheet off the naked form in the bed and flinging it to the floor; he decided that now was the time to begin breaking the strong will of the mighty Sesshoumaru-sama.

xx

Removing his hakama he laid down next to the demon lord while rolling him over onto his side. He pulled his back up against his chest and began running his fingers lightly up and down Sesshoumaru's hard sculpted chest; stopping at his nipples to tease them into hardness with light pinches.

While tracing his chest he licked and nipped at his pulse point, along his jaw, and working his way up to his pointed ear. He sucked and licked along the rim making his way to the point where he sucked harshly upon the appendage. A barely audible moan passed the demon's lips and Naraku began whispering in his ear. "Time to wake up."

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brows in frustration against the voice that was disturbing his slumber. The voice sounded so familiar but his hazy mind couldn't put a face to it. Then there was the feeling of hands touching his body in a far too personal manner but again his mind couldn't focus on the happenings going on around him.

Naraku watched as the demon lord fought against the subduing spell for a moment and then submitting to the sleep spell as if it were a long time lover. He narrowed his eyes at the stone in what could almost be considered a death glare and placed the tip of his finger to it drawing out some of the black liquid swirling around in the small stone. He only removed enough of the poison to bring the demon lord to first waking making everything seem illusionary but at the same time real.

Slowly heavy lids opened revealing unseeing golden eyes. Sesshoumaru again tried to focus his mind and immediately gave up his quest; it was just too taxing on his overly exhausted mind.

Naraku grinned as he watched the golden eyes focus and un-focus on their surroundings then that grin turned to a slight frown as magenta covered lids began to fall closed. "No do not return to your slumber." He whispered with a nibble to the pointed tip of the demons ear.

Again silver eyebrows furrowed together trying to place a name or a face to the voice. His lips parted and an unfamiliar scratchy voice sounded; it was no doubt his own voice but never once in his life could he remember it sounding so foreign. "Remove yourself from my person." The edge of intimidation he had attempted to place in his voice failed to make itself known making him sound far to weak for his own tastes.

Naraku chuckled. "Now why would I do that? I rather prefer my current position." He stated as he simultaneously nipped at his ear and ran the backs of his fingers down his chest stopping at his navel.

Slowly Sesshoumaru grabbed the hand on his stomach and attempted to fling it from his body. "Cease this behavior or I shall kill you." He ordered sleepily; only to get another chuckle in response.

"I can't do that." Naraku stated as his fingers trailed further down his front seeking out the flesh between his legs. Once he found the limp flehs he wrapped is fingers around it and began stroking it lightly. A small smile graced the evil hanyou's lips as the limp flesh slowly began to grow hard in his hand.

Something in the back of Sesshoumaru's mind screamed at him that everything that was currently happening to him was wrong; yet somehow it seemed as if this was nothing more than a simple dream. However, the tingling sensations that were shooting through his body were far too pleasurable to fight against and this made him question whether reality really existed outside his hazy mind. If this were real then it would undeniably not be happening. Never would he allow such liberties to be taken with his body; unless he allowed such.

He didn't remember ever giving anyone permission to touch him in such a manner, leaving only one conclusion his over tired and fuzzy mind could come up with. _'This was definitely a dream'_. Obviously he had forced his body to go far too long without giving it its needed physical attention; but for it to behave in such a manner told him that there was something seriously wrong with him. Upon coming to this conclusion; his mind became lost in a sudden rush of intense pleasure, forcing any attempts of rational thinking to become nothing more than a fleeting thought.

Naraku continued to stroke the demon lord until he was fully erect and thrusting his hips forward into his hand. It was still too early to bring the demon lord to full consciousness; so having his way with him while he was lost between fantasy and reality was just going to have to do. He had to first break his body and force it to accept him and then he could begin to work on his proud mind.

He removed his hand from the hardened member of the demon lord and grinned wickedly as Sesshoumaru thrust his hips a few times trying to alleviate the pressure. Finding nothing that could create the friction he so desperately needed; he wrapped his fingers around himself and slowly began pumping with long hard strokes.

Naraku watched this for a few moments with lust filled eyes; when he felt the tightening within his own groin causing his hard length to twitch in anticipation. He began pressing and rubbing up against the rounded backside of the lightly moaning taiyoukai; using his seeping essence to prepare him. He nipped and licked at the base of his taiyoukai's pointed ear, slowly working his way down his neck to his shoulder, grazing his slowly elongating fangs against his silky flesh.

Once satisfied that his tight cavern had been thoroughly prepared for him; he began pressing forward forcing the tight opening to stretch and allow him entrance. Just as he got his tip in; his partner halted all movement and tensed up. Naraku raised his lips to the pointed ear and whispered. "Relax." He then began sucking on the point of the appendage causing the demon lord to slowly relax. _'Dog's ears... always a weakness'_. He thought with an inward evil smirk.

Sesshoumaru was thoroughly confused. The pain he felt from behind was too real to be a dream but for such an thing to be happening it could be nothing more than a dream. He would never allow someone to take such liberties with his body as was currently occurring now; he would kill the bastard painfully slow first. Yes he was definitely dreaming; but why was he having such dreams as this? Was it some inner desire he had no knowledge of? Or was it merely a deprived body causing such dreams just to obtain some sort of pleasure? He decided that upon waking he would find the nearest bitch in heat and relieve his need so that his body and mind could once again unite as one. Once again his thoughts were cut off as a tingling sensation shot from his ear, down his spine, and straight into his painful with need organ; causing him to shut out any thoughts other than the ones of pleasure.

Naraku saw that his silver lover was falling back into the world of pleasure; forcing him to find relief for his own painful need. He pushed deeper into his tight entrance and reveling in the feel of his strong muscles contract around his intrusion. It was taking every ounce of will power in his entire being to prevent himself from slamming himself to the hilt and pound his lover to death. A grunt of rejection sounded in his ears causing him to lick hard at the pulse point and to twist and tease a nipple into rock hardness with his nimble finger tips.

Another push and he was seated fully within the tight hot cavern of the great taiyoukai. He ceased all movement and let his eyes close in bliss. Never had he felt anything so euphoric in his entire existence; had he known that mating with the demon lord would feel like this he would have done it sooner... a lot sooner.

He opened his eyes when the youkai's body tensed up tightly at his intrusion and began growling in protest. Naraku didn't stay still for long; he gave a gentle roll of his hips hitting the sweet spot buried within and was pleased with the shutter that shot through the demon lord's body. He slowly pulled back and glided back in, making sure to hit that pleasure spot again, and relishing in the half groan half growl of pleasure that vibrated through the hard sculpted chest his hand was pressed against.

His pace picked up slowly with each thrust causing the taiyoukai to stroke himself in matching rhythm. Naraku placed his lips next to his pointed ear. "Release yourself to me." He ordered and picked up his pace ten fold causing the sound of slapping flesh to reverberate throughout the bedroom.

Sesshoumaru arched his head back as this strange dream induced pleasure coursed through his body. He felt that if he didn't find his release soon, he would be walking the afterlife, forever wracked with need, and never finding his euphoric bliss.

Naraku began grunting with the force of thrusting deep into the tight cavern of the panting heavily demon lord. He was so close to his own oblivion but couldn't let go until his lover did. He sank his fangs deep into the ivory, sweat covered, satin like flesh of his chosen mate and began releasing small amounts of his miasma into his blood stream. This would ensure that Sesshoumaru's lithe body would begin to conform and accept him and his blood making it possible for the demon lord to carry their child.

The child he desired would be the strongest being in existence and would dominate the land with his parent's wants and desires. _'Soon'_ He thought to himself. _'Soon my taiyoukai's belly will swell with our child and if possible he will become even more desirable to me.'_

Skin slapped against skin loudly causing Sesshoumaru's breathing became fast and heave. Grunts of unabashed pleasure escaped his perfect pink lips with each deep stroke into his tight body. He stroked himself with demonic speed while thrusting his hips back against his unknown lover and forward into his powerful hand. He was so close to finding freedom from the pain within his groin; and with a loud growl, a tightening of every muscle in his body, he found his release. His chest collapsed and expanded as he panted from the exertion while small grunts passed his lips as his unknown lover continued to pound into him.

Naraku removed his fangs from Sesshoumaru's shoulder, licked over the puncture marks, and relished in the taste of the pure demon blood of his now mate. He grabbed Sesshoumaru's chin and twisted his head back then pressed his lips against the pale pink of the demon lord. He used his powerful tongue to force his way into his hot wet cavern and pressed, pushed, and taunted the opposing tongue into battle and dominating the war.

With a on hard, powerful, and most likely painful thrust his release exploded through his body and he wished at that moment that the hot hard body of his lover would accept him and begin the process of creating a child of their union. However; much to his disappointment, today would not be the day.

He sensuously licked the rim of his pointed ear and trailed his fingers along his sweat covered chest. He trailed his lips down his ear to the pulse point on his neck."You will be mine forever." He whispered against Sesshoumaru's neck then wrapped his arms tightly around his mate and they both fell into a well earned nights sleep.

xx

Naraku sat in his large chair staring blankly at nothing in particular. His mind was so preoccupied that even thoughts of the shikon no tama seemed like a vague memory of a time long since forgotten. It had been weeks since he had brought the lord of the west home and mated him. Everyday he had his way with the perfect body of the inu; yet his body still refused to release itself completely to him. Maybe keeping Sesshoumaru under a sleep spell wasn't working. It was quite possible that the mind needed to fall then the body would follow. Not to mention that by keeping Sesshoumaru in such a state was starting to take it's toll on him. He was pale, far too thin, and was loosing his healthy glow. If he kept him in this state much longer the demon lord would surely die; which brought forth a whole new set of problems.

The spell of the charm only subdued his powers so long as the sleep spell was attached. For so long he had tried to create a spell that would suppress powers as strong as the taiyoukai's and had failed in every attempt. Then he accidentally added the sleeping potion to the spell and much to his shock it had worked. After so many failures of trying to create a subduing spell he figured that adding the sleeping potion to it wouldn't be too much of an issue... well now it was an issue; a deadly serious one.

Even the transfer of his miasma into the demon's system was being rejected. Everyday the demon lord would use his own poison expel the miasma through his fingertips; bleeding it out until his poison flowed pure green again. This was forcing him to find a way to catch the poison so that he wouldn't have to replace the bed everyday because it was melted beyond repair. He had to think of someway to bring the demon lord to full waking yet keep him from using his beast to give him strength to break free and possibly even kill him.

With that last thought a wicked smile graced his lips. His beast was the key to breaking the body and mind of the demon lord. He had to tame the wild beast within; it had to be what was causing Sesshoumaru's body to reject him. The beast was protecting its master and doing a right good job of it!

He rose from his chair and headed to his room where his mate was sleeping. Along the way he stopped at a small room where he kept all his charms and potions, picked up the yellow powder that would force the beast to emerge, then continued on his way to the bedroom. Upon arrival to the dim lit room he used his tentacles to pick the sleeping lord up and leapt through the large opened window.

It would do no good to bring the beast out only to destroy his castle in the process as his room wasn't nearly large enough to accommodate something the size of the great white beast. Finding an area of his gardens that he could live with being destroyed; as most everything around his castle was lifeless anyway, he laid the unconscious demon lord down and poured the yellow powder into his palm.

He placed his lips next to the pointed ear and whispered. "Breathe deep my love." Then followed that up with a quick lick to the tip of his ear. He covered Sesshoumaru's mouth and nose with his free hand and when he felt the demon lord begin to struggle for breath he removed his hand and blew the powder into the face of the heaving deep taiyoukai.

Naraku stepped back and watched as Sesshoumaru began changing; the elongating jaw, his glowing red eyes, and his whole body shifting into his true form. However; the most amazing thing about watching the youkai change forms, was seeing his fur shoot out of his skin. It seemed almost other worldly to see someone so small; in comparasion to his true form, change into the great white beast.

He knew about the youkai's father as he had seen his remains; and knowing how massive Inu no Taishou truly was, he had to wonder how long before Sesshoumaru was the same size. In comparison to his father; Sesshoumaru was a mere puppy, it was actually awe inspiring to him to see his mate change forms as he did.

He circled the beast in contemplation trying to sort out how to break the creature and only came to one conclusion... he had to mate it; but how? Sure he had the ability to shape change but other than his spider like form he had never changed into anything bigger than his human form.

Coming around to the front of the giant dog; he watched as it stared deadly at him through heavy lids and attempt to bare its teeth at him. "I do not wish to harm you." He said as he placed his hand in front of its large black nose so that it could sniff him. "You see there is no malice here."

The dog let off a small growl and attempted to snap at him. "Now is that anyway to treat your new master?" Naraku asked as he rubbed the soft fur along the top of his muzzle. "Now how to make you accept me?" He moved to stand at the side of his face and looked into Sesshoumaru's barely visible crimson eye through the slit of his heavy eyelid. "Hmm... I wonder..." He started as he sent a tentacle up to scratch behind the beast's ear and grinned as its eyes fell closed and tilted it head to press against the scratching tentacle. "You are an inu after all; so I suppose you would react to the same pleasurable treatment as the common inu." He stated knowingly.

He moved to Sesshoumaru's side and stretched his fingers out making them look like a large rake and began scratching at his side; making sure to get deep into his fur so that he was raking against the pink flesh below. Sesshoumaru slowly rolled over onto his side and raised his leg so that the scratching could be moved to his pink belly; to which Naraku obliged.

"I suppose this is a start... ne?" Naraku said as he watched the dog's giant leg begin to kick in the air. He would have never thought in a million years that he would ever see the demon lord behave in such a manner. It was quite endearing to see him kicking his leg as he scratched at his belly.

A few moments later he halted his ministrations and walked around to the maw of the beast. "Are you hungry?" He asked not really expecting an answer; but the dog grunted at him and he took that as a yes. "Very well; I shall see what I can find for you. Do not move from this spot." He ordered knowing full well that Sesshoumaru didn't have the strength to do more than the simplest of movements; which mostly consisted of breathing and blinking.

It wasn't long until Naraku returned with two large buck's hanging from his tentacles. He placed them in front of the sleeping dog's nose and as soon as the scent of blood entered its nostrils the dog slowly opened his eyes to see what that mouth watering scent was. Seeing the dead animals lying in front of him; he turned his head to the side and picked up the one closest to his mouth and began gnawing feverishly on it.

Naraku was slightly put off at the sight of the beast eating the deer; with the sound of bones crunching and cracking, the blood dripping from his canines, and the leg hanging out the side of its mouth. It was almost too much for him to handle. Granted he had seen and done some terrible things during his existence but nothing had ever made his stomach turn as did the sight before him.

It didn't take long for Sesshoumaru to wolf down the first deer; using his large tongue to lick his chops clean, before he picked up the second and began working that one over only this time he decided to savor it. He rolled it around in his mouth; letting the blood coat his tongue and seep out of the sides of his mouth. He reveled in the the feel of the bones shifting and breaking between his teeth as the flesh tore open spilling more of the salty blood of the animal. Deep crimsion colored drool fell to the ground splashing in the dirt; but he ignored that in favor of relishing in the flavor and feel of the creature in his mouth.

If the hanyou was disgusted when Sesshoumaru ate the first deer; watching him eat the second was almost enough to make him want to remove his breakfast from his stomach. As he watched the second deer within the mouth of the dog; he could have sworn that the demon lord was playing with the dead thing, and this thought was confirmed as the gnarled, chewed up thing, landed at his feet when Sesshoumaru attempted to toss it in the air. However since he didn't have strength to create the momentum necessary to throw it he merely ended up spitting it to the ground.

Naraku couldn't take it any more when he watched the dogs tongue slip out between its teeth and begin to lick at the gnarled up animal. A few things in life had ever caused his stomach to churn and force him to seek an herbal remedy to ease his discord; and even then what he saw was almost tolerable, but the sight of the demon lord paying with a bloody, broken, chewed up creature, was by far too much for him to handle. He removed himself from the general area to wait for the dog to finish its dinner and to contemplate on how to mate or break or get the beast to accept him in some manner other than hatred.

xx

Naraku walked into his room and collapsed onto the bed next to the worn out demon lord. It had been possibly the most strenuous three days of his life. He held the subduing charm up in front of his face and flung it against the wall; shattering it into pieces. He had conquered the beast; granted it took three straight days nonstop, but he had finally broke him. The subduing charm was mainly a source to keep the beast at bay and keep Sesshoumaru from tapping into its strength, breaking free, and possibly killing him. Now he only needed to keep the demon lord tied down until he accepted his new position in life.

He sat up and looked over his shoulder at the sleeping being next to him; with his hands tied behind him and ankles bound together. Yes when Sesshoumaru finally awoke he was going to be angry beyond all reasonable thought but eventually his fury would give way to exhaustion. Then and only then would he be able to begin to break the demon lord's mind; or so he hoped it would work out that way, and if not then it really didn't matter. Sesshoumaru belonged to him now and there was no hope of ever breaking free.

He turned and laid down pulling the sleeping demon up against him placing him demon so that he was lying across him with his head on his shoulder. Naraku wrapped his arm around Sesshoumaru's back and began running his fingers through the long silver hair of his mate while occasionally lightly dragging his nails against his scalp. He delighted in the contented purring sound rumbling through his lover's chest.

"You know..." He started out loud. "The more I think about our future the more distant my desire for the shikon no tama becomes." He ran his nails lightly down the center of Sesshoumaru's back and felt his muscles tighten and relax under his fingers. "Maybe you are a greater treasure than that pink stone; a treasure that will make all my desires become a reality." He grinned to himself and continued. "Then when we seal our union with a child; nothing in these lands or any lands will be able to stop my rule..." Smirking at nothing in particular he looked down at the top of the silver head on his chest. "No, not my rule... our rule." He finished with a nuzzle to the top Sesshoumaru's head and another drag of his nails down his back. He had to sleep; for once morning light came a new battle would begin and he would need all the strength he could manage to deal with the first waking of the demon lord and the realization that he was now the mate to his most hated of enemies.

xx

Sesshoumaru slowly opened his eyes and attempted to focus on his surroundings and found that his mind was so hazy that his vision wouldn't focus properly. He felt as if he had been a sleep several moon cycles; his body ached all over and his hands and feet were... bound? This realization cleared his mind instantaneously and his gold eyes became sharp and clear. Glancing around the room he noticed that nothing was familiar to him nor could he pick up any distinguishable scent other than his own.

He suddenly focused his attention on the door when he heard footsteps coming down the hall towards the room and when the door slid open his eyes narrowed dangerously and a growl that could only be described as deadly escaped his lips. "Naraku" He growled out.

"Ahh... You have finally awakened." He said as he walked towards the bed.

"Release me." Sesshoumaru ordered and thoroughly expected the hanyou bastard to comply.

Naraku came up to the bed and sat on the edge. "I can not do that; not until you realize and accept your new position in this life."

Sesshoumaru glared hard at the dark hanyou. "My position in this life is to destroy yours."

Naraku reached out and ran the backs of his fingers across his magenta stripes only to have Sesshoumaru jerk his head away from the touch. "Yes you want me dead but it seems as if I need to explain a few things first." He rose and walked around to the end of the bed and could feel deep golden eyes boring into him. "You see, you have been in my possession for almost a full moon cycle now and during that time many things have come about." He ran his fingers through his long black wavy hair and looked pointedly at the demon lying on the bed. The demon lord was under a thin white sheet which was only covering his lower half clothed his navy blue hakama; this caused him to feel that tingling of ownership deep within his gut.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning." He paused to let Sesshoumaru voice his protests and when all he got was the Sesshoumaru _'die'_ glare he continued. "You see my intentions at first; as you know, was to always absorb you and take your power and strength as my own. However, upon finding that that was an impossibility I devised another way to obtain you." He walked back around to the side of the bed and sat down. Inwardly he took a deep breath knowing what was going to happen once he told his demon lover what he now was. "I have taken you as my mate."

Sesshoumaru upon hearing that began pulling against his bonds wanting to kill the bastard for speaking such lies. "I will kill you." He said as he bared his fangs at the hanyou. "Release me."

"I have told you I can't do that until you accept your position." He picked up a few strands of his silver hair and rubbed it between his fingers. "We have mated doubt it not. Although, I suspect you may not have believed it to have happened. Your mind possibly convinced you that what you were experiencing was nothing more than a far too real dream."

Sesshoumaru had vague memories of what the hanyou filth was speaking of but just couldn't believe it. It was just another one of Naraku's lies in order to poison the mind and attempt to gain more power. Which he was going to fail in doing; being he was going to kill the bastard and take much pleasure in doing so.

"You doubt my words. No?" Not getting an answer he released the silver hair from his fingers and ran the tip of his finger across the mating mark. "You see; you carry my mark." He pointed out as he ran his finger across it again. "Have you not wondered why you can't distinguish my scent from you own? Or more importantly why your beast is so contented within you?"

If Sesshoumaru were one to show emotions on his face shock would be evident to all eyes upon him. Until the hanyou said it he didn't even realize those things were true. Then there was that strange tingling feeling that shot down his spine when Naraku ran his fingers across his shoulder. Yet he wouldn't accept such a thing to be true. "Only a coward would use magic to create such lies." He growled out as he gave a tug at the bonds binding his wrists.

Naraku smirked at him. "Yes I will admit that there was some magic at play here but it was only to keep you subdued. I wouldn't want you to cause any harm to yourself or to me for that matter." He grabbed the angry demon by the shoulders and sat him up against the headboard of the bed.

Sesshoumaru struggled against the male who dared to touch him and handle him so commonly. "So why release me from the spell now? It is certain that I will kill you."

"As I have said several things have occurred since I captured you. Some I have already explained to you..." He sighed deeply. "Others I will explain when the time is right."

Gold eyes glared hard at the filthy kumo. "You seek my powers but can not absorb me; so how do you plan on obtaining that which I will never willingly give you." He stated with poison dripping from his deep voice.

Naraku smiled and placed his hand on the flat belly of the demon lord who in turn attempted to burn the hand from his flesh with a hard stare. "That is why you are here and alive. I have told you that I have taken you as my mate and as such you will soon carry my heir within your belly."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened ever so slightly. "Impossible." He growled out.

"No not impossible." Naraku said with a slight shake of his head. "You see; I have already crossed one barrier towards making you a true mate. It won't belong until your mind and body follow. Once your body accepts me fully as the dominate male you will then be able to carry our child."

"My body will never accept you. I will not allow it." Sesshoumaru stated with a curl of his lip; baring a single fang.

"You say that now but in due time it will. It will crave my touch..." He said as he traced his fingers lightly from his navel up to the mark on his shoulder. "Your body will drive you mad wanting only that which I can give it."

Sesshoumaru shrugged his shoulder hard throwing the hand; that was touching him in a far too familiar way, from his person. He had to ignore the tingle he felt when the hanyou touched that particular spot and continued to deny that he held the mating mark even though he could clearly feel it on his shoulder. "I shall kill you before such an occurrence can happen."

Naraku smirked evilly at him. "My dear inu it has already happened. I have felt every inch of you and touched you in places that you would never allow any to touch. I have had your body under me writhing with pleasure while your beautiful lips begged me to give you your much desired release."

"Lies!" The demon lord bit out with a growl. He yanked and tugged at the bonds on his wrists; he wanted... no needed to kill the bastard for speaking such fallacies.

"If lies were all I was speaking then tell me how would I know about this?" He reached his hand out; placing his finger tips, just to the side of Sesshoumaru's left pectoral muscle under his arm and began pressings and rubbing.

This time Sesshoumaru's eyes did show their shock. Pleasurable sensations shot through his body and it was all he could do to not give into them. No one knew of that spot... NO ONE. Yet here this bastard was touching him and knew exactly how and where to touch to cause his body to scream for more. He could feel his manhood starting to rise and only by sheer force of will did he keep it down.

"You see that spot there turns you into a begging, pleading, desperate for more, wanting bitch." He grinned evilly as he ran his fingers over the spot again. "Even now you are fighting what your body is screaming for."

Sesshoumaru began to struggle in earnest wanting to break free so bad he couldn't focus on anything other than sinking his claws into the hanyou filths chest and reveling in the feeling his blood dripping from his claws. None of what he was saying could possibly be true; but if it were lies then how would he know about the spot and why did he have vague memories of such occurrences? No, it had to be some drug induced hallucination in order to make him believe that what he was saying was true.

"This is a lot to understand. So we will discuss the rest at a later time; you must first come to terms with who and what you presently are." He looked deep into the golden eyes that were blazing with hatred. "Now, I will give you your choice. We can ether retire to the bath house; since it has been sometime since either of us has had a good cleaning, we can remove ourselves to the kitchens and see what there is to eat. Or..." He trailed off as he began massaging the demon lord's over sensitive erogenous zone. "We can spend the day in bed."

"You will release me." Sesshoumaru answered with finality trying to ignore the pleasurable sensations shooting through his body.

"I can not do that." Naraku whispered as he focused on torturing the demon lord's pleasure spot.

Sesshoumaru jerked away from the touch and growled menacingly at his offender. He had to break free but his bonds were far too strong; so strong in fact that he was certain that they held some magical quality to them.

Naraku was growing tired of the demon lord's anger and failure to accept what he knew to be true. He really didn't expect Sesshoumaru to fall into place instantly but he was anxious for him to submit and did not want to wait for it. Yet he also knew that if he forced the demon lord into anything it would make it that much harder for him to trust him and behave as a proper bitch should. Well he knew the mind would be the hardest to conquer but with his beast out of the way his body would fall like a stone to water. He again placed his fingers on _'the sweet spot'_ as he liked to think of it and began thoroughly molesting it.

Sesshoumaru tried to move away and soon found a hand strategically placed against his chest to hold him in place. The growl that erupted from his lips at being put in such a position was so feral sounding that Naraku halted all movement and stared at him in amazement. This gave Sesshoumaru the second he needed to wiggle away from the far too; taking too many familiar liberties with his body, hands of his captor.

Making it to the edge of the bed he flung his bound legs over the edge and began to rise. This forced a question to his rage filled mind. _'Now what?'_ He couldn't exactly walk away but... his thoughts trailed off as a realization hit him. He could just use his jaki to fly away and seek out his hanyou brother's wench to assist him. She was by far the only being he trusted when it came to certain aspects of his life; for she knew how to keep her mouth shut when questioned about what she knew. Not to mention she was a good care taker for his young ward when business called him away for extended periods of time.

He brushed away the thoughts of the shikon miko and commanded his beast to release its powers so that he could use them. A ball of light began to appear at his feet and he slowly rose from the floor. It was at that point he heard the dark being behind him speak a single word. "Satsu" His beast instatnly retracted its powers; making him fall to the floor and land painfully hard on his knees. He looked over his shoulder glaring hard at the hanyou. "What magic is this." He demanded with a deadly edge to his voice.

"As I have said you now belong to me." He stated nonchalantly as he stretched out on the bed; leaning his back against the headborad. "Not only you..." He smirked. "But your beast as well."

"Impossible." Sesshoumaru growled. "My beast submits to no one but its true master."

Naraku smiled wickedly at him. "Let us see shall we?" He questioned with an arched eyebrow. "Attempt to use your beast to break free and attack me." He pushed a few stray hairs over his shoulder and continued. "If you manage to break free using your beast I will let you go. If not..." He looked over at the demon sitting on his knees and grinned devilishly at him. "If not; I shall have my way with you."


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the hanyou and decided to call his bluff. There was no way he was going to allow the bastard to touch him as he pleased and his beast would submit to its proper master as it should. Turning inward he began tapping into its primal power; forcing his eyes to begin to bleed red, his muscles to expand, and his strength to increase ten fold. Again he heard a single word spoken from the being on the bed. "Teiruu" He said calmly like it was a word he spoke everyday. Suddenly his beast shrank back taking with it its powers.

The taiyoukai was furious beyond all reason; the bastard had managed to control his beast, so that he could control his powers. Even without his beast's presence in his mind; his eyes continued to bleed a deep crimson as a deep fiery rage built within him. He was becoming a savage beast and he was too far gone to care.

Naraku watched as the inu lost his ever present cool control on his emotions. He knew that this would happen and was completely prepared for such an event.

Sesshoumaru rose to his feet, turned towards the being on the bed, and leapt at him. He landed on the hanyou's chest with his knees digging sharply into his rib cage.

Naraku grunted with the force before placing his hands on the youkai's sides and flipped him over so that he was straddling his waist. "Now that was completely uncalled for." He said with mock disappointment in his deep baritone voice. He trailed his hands up his sides and found _the sweet spot_ on the demon's right side and attacked it with determined force.

Curling his lip into a snarl and baring his fangs at the being atop him; Sesshoumaru began bucking in order to throw the evil hanyou from his chest, all the while trying to ignore the pleasurable sensations that were beginning to course through his body from the continued torture of his sensitive spot.

"Fight me if you must but it will only cause you more pain than necessary." Naraku said as he brought his lips down to the mating mark and began nipping harshly upon it.

"Remove yourself immediately." Sesshoumaru growled out in a deadly rage. He was on the verge of a sensation he had no understanding of; he could only describe it as shear panic. His beast was inside as complacent as ever growling out that he should cease fighting against his mate; causing Sesshoumaru to go blind with fury and alarm at what the hanyou was attempting to do to him.

He suddenly felt tentacles wrap around his waist and begin to pull his hakama down until they were bunched around his bound ankles.

Naraku kept his fingers working over the erogenous zone on the taiyoukai's side while his other fingers worked their way down to the half hard half limp manhood of his lover. He raked his fangs from the mark on his shoulder up his neck to his ear where he whispered. "The sooner you calm and accept this the easier and more pleasant it will be for the both of us."

Sesshoumaru growled, bucked, and fought against his bonds with every ounce of strength he had in his body; which was slowly giving way to fatigue since his traitorous beast was sitting contentedly in his mind informing him that he should just accept his fate as he had done and enjoy the pleasure that is sure to come. Obviously his beast had gone mad and thoroughly expected him to join him in his bliss of stupidity.

A tongue slipped out and traced the rim of his pointed ear; making for the pointed tip then sucking and nibbling upon it. Sesshoumaru could feel the pleasurable sensations course through his body at a maddening pace. He then felt another tentacle slink around his upper torso and hold him down while the tip replaced the hanyou bastard's fingers taking up the torturing of his spot.

Naraku began licking and kissing his way down his neck to his chest and latching onto a nipple thoroughly sucking and nipping it into hardness. His hand stroked mercilessly upon his hardening length until it was at full attention. He then trailed his lips and tongue down over his chest stopping at Sesshoumaru's navel then swirling his tongue around the dip; delighting in the contracting stomach muscles of his lover.

Sweat dripped down Sesshoumaru's temple as he continued to fight against what was happening to him. This had to be a nightmare; there was no way that this could possibly be happening to him. As that last thought passed through his overworked mind a half growl half moan escaped his lips when he felt a hot wet appendage lick up then down his hard manhood.

Naraku licked the hard length several times before he wrapped his lips around the beading up with moisture tip. He lightly sucked upon it and reveled in the small taste of the demon lord's essence. He then pressed down and took his hard long length deep within his mouth; using his teeth to enhance the oral pleasure he knew his lover fighting against but indulging in as well. He traced his fingers from the hilt, down over his tightening spheres, and onto his tight entrance; where he prodded until his finger tip slipped in.

Sesshoumaru bucked up wildly when he felt his entrance being violated and growled until his lungs hurt with the force of it. Never in his life had he ever felt so helpless; not even when he had to take control of the western lands when his father died. Suddenly his vision went blurry when the most pleasurable sensation he had ever experienced shot through his body. The finger within him flick over something that he had no idea even existed inside his body and continued to do so until he was writhing shamelessly beneath the hanyou bastard.

Naraku grinned around the length buried in his mouth when he heard a gasp escape his lover's lips. He flicked over the magic spot within his mate a few more times and then removed himself altogether. He stood over the bound taiyoukai watching as his body and mind battled over whether or not this was an experience to be enjoyed. He removed his hakama and covered the demons body with his and began kissing at his neck. "Soon I will give you the kind of pleasure that you never knew could exist." He whispered against the smooth skin of the inu's neck.

Retracting all the tentacles back into his body; all but one which first removed the bonds from the demon's ankles and removed his hakama so that he could fall in between the long legs of his mate. Then it worked itself back up and wrapped around Sesshoumaru's hardened length, lightly stroking it, and caressing the weeping tip. Naraku lifted himself up and looked down at the face of the demon who was confused, angry, and clearly aroused by what was happening to him.

"Do not worry my pet; I will relieve the pain very soon." He said as he once again covered his body with his and began working over the mating mark on his shoulder before sinking his fangs deeply into his flesh at the same moment he thrust himself deep into his demon lover.

Sesshoumaru growled and fought against the sudden rush of pain through his shoulder and the sudden unexpected intrusion.

Naraku removed his fangs from his shoulder and pressed his lips to the pointed ear. "Shhh..." He whispered. "Just relax and the pain will recede." He gave the appendage a quick lick and placed his fangs back in Sesshoumaru's shoulder again; releasing small doses of miasma into the demon's blood. He rolled his hips back making sure to hit the sensitive spot within and slowly thrust forward. Repeating this process until the growling subsided to small grunts with only a hint of a growl beneath.

Gold eyes stared at the ceiling not understating what was wrong with him. He was actually on some level enjoying what was happening to him; but that didn't change the fact that he was being raped by his hated enemy. He could feel the black poison flowing through his veins and despised how it felt. He was surely going to enjoy killing the bastard above him and would use tenseiga to bring him back to life just to take pleasure in killing him again and again until he grew tired of it.

These thoughts were lost when he felt a sharp rush of pleasure flow through his body causing every muscle to tighten almost painfully.

Removing his fangs from his mark and licking over the puncture marks; Naraku raised himself up so that he could watch the face of his mate as he pumped deeply into him. He could easily tell that his lover was close to having his release forcing him to thrust increasingly harder into his tight hot cavern. He grinned in satisfaction when he felt long, creamy, strong, legs wrap around his waist pulling him deeper. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the pale pink of the taiyoukai and sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth and sucked upon it until it was deep blood red. Just as he pulled back a deep growl erupted from Sesshoumaru's lips as his back arced up spilling his seed all over their bellies.

Naraku reached his hand down in between them and ran his fingers through the essence of his mate then brought the finger to his lips and licked it clean. With two more hard thrusts; his eyes rolled back into his head as he spilled his seed deep into his mate.

Collapsing down to the side of his exhausted love; he pulled him firmly against his chest and nuzzled his neck. "Only with you do I feel such pleasure." He whispered against his sweat soaked flesh.

Sesshoumaru curled his lip in disgust at the hanyou but mostly in disgust at himself. He had willing given into the forces pleasures and even encouraged the dark hanyou to give him more. Oh how he wanted to run his claws through his own chest and forget that any of this had ever happened.

xx

"You must eat." Naraku stated to the youkai that was kneeling on a silver satin pillow in front of the table which held some of his favorite foods. Raw bloody meats lay piled on plates, with rice, noodles, and small cups of hot tea, all spread out for his angry mate.

Hard gold eyes cut over to the dark hanyou sitting to his left at the head of the table. "No one orders this Sesshoumaru about." He growled out. He was tempted to curl his lip in disgust not at the hanyou but at himself; he sounded like a fit throwing child and he did not like it one bit.

Naraku turned towards him and leaned forward grabbing the demon lord's chin between his thumb and forefinger gently. "I am not ordering you. It concerns me that you refuse to eat and I worry that you will fall ill." Sesshoumaru jerked back removing the hold the hanyou had upon him. "If you do no eat soon I shall be forced to bring your beast out and let him hunt and..." He trailed off grinning fiendishly.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the hanyou as the memory of when the half-breed had explained to him in detail of how he managed to break his beast. The rage that filled him forced his beast to shrink away in fear. Even when the hanyou had raped him that first night didn't make his blood boil as much as it did when his beast confirmed that he had mated with the hanyou and had submitted to him like a proper bitch to its submissive.

He had almost escaped the hanyou that day. In his rage he managed to break his bonds and attempted to attack the hanyou; who in turned covered him with his tentacles to keep him at bay. Every time he would cut through a tentacle almost immediately it would be replaced by another. This continued on until he was so exhausted he could barely manage to stay on his feet. Looking back now he knew that instead of attacking the hanyou he should have fled until he was able to regain control of his beast and then kill the hanyou; but no... his pride wouldn't allow him to flee like a coward.

The next two weeks; after the attack, were spent in bed being a slave to the hanyou's pleasures. Brutal the first few days; with claws slicing into his flesh, beatings, and some of the worst torture he had ever seen anyone put another being through. By the third day he was so torn and broken he could do no more than lay on the bed, eyes closed, attempting to block out the pain and try to heal himself. It was at that point the hanyou changed from angry to caring; beginning with healing the wounds he had inflicted upon him and forcing pleasure from his body.

As much as he fought against allowing his body to fall into the pleasure the hanyou was drawing out of him, he couldn't stop himself from encouraging the kumo; making him pant and moan until he exploded into a world of complete bliss. Oh how he had fallen from grace and for the first time in his life he had tasted the bitterness of shame.

That was when the hanyou had allowed him to be relatively free within the walls of his castle. That first day of being free of his bonds and the constant watchful eyes of the dark being; he seriously thought about leaving and was certain that Naraku was prepared for such an event. Yet his pride and shame wouldn't allow it. Of course he wouldn't tell anyone about what had occurred during his captivity with the hanyou but he knew without a doubt that Naraku would make sure that all would know that he had mated with the lord of the west; forever shaming the house of Inu no Taishou. The western lands would collapse when his enemies found that he had fallen from grace and became a bitch to a dirty hanyou. So he had stayed his feet and decided that once he killed the hanyou then and only then would he truly be free.

Of course the hanyou thought he only stayed because of the pleasure he forced from him; but he couldn't be more wrong. He stayed waiting for that one moment when he would be able to kill the bastard and take relief in doing so.

His thoughts trailed off when the hanyou spoke to him again. "If you eat and behave yourself properly I shall take you away from this place; so that you can feel the cool air of the land on your face and in your lungs."

"You would take me out knowing that I could escape you? Or is it so you can show off your pet and shame me and my name."

Naraku cocked his head slightly to the side. "You think all I wish to do is shame you? Iie, I just assumed that you would like to go out and get out of the confining walls of our home." He reached over and brushed his silver hair over his shoulder. "How about I take you far to the north or even across the ocean to another land?"

Sesshoumaru picked up his chopsticks and glared at the hanyou as he picked up some meat placing it in his bowl. "Iie, I will not go anywhere with you." He growled out.

Naraku sat back on his heels and watched the demon lord intently. "No, we shall leave here for a time." He could see that his mate was showing the signs of his captivity; his skin was sallow, his hair had lost it shine, and his eyes didn't hold that beautiful golden glow that they once did. Yes he had to get him out of the dark walls of his castle and bring back his healthy color.

He cut his deep browns over to his mate when he heard his growl of protest. "I know you must think that I wish to show off my prize but you couldn't be more wrong. I only wish to remove you from these dark walls..." He said with a wave of his hand around the room. "so that you can feel the freedom of the land. This is why I offer to take you far from here so that you don't have to worry about your honor."

Sesshoumaru placed his chopsticks across his empty bowl and looked hard at the hanyou. "You do not worry that I will escape you?"

"No. Where would you go if you did? Besides that would just anger me and we both know what happens when you anger me."

How could he forget? The muscle in his shoulder still hadn't healed completely and would ache when when he would move it a certain way. He really had no choice but to comply with the wishes of the kumo and knowing this he gave a barely noticeable nod of his head accepting the invitation to leave.

"Very good." Naraku stated as he rose to his feet. "We shall leave by nightfall." He leaned down and placed a small kiss upon his forehead then turned and left the room.

xx

Two weeks later Sesshoumaru found himself taking up residence in an abandoned monk's temple far to the north in Nemuro. The first scent of spring filled the air but the look and the feel of the land was still held in winter's grasp. Snow covered the ground and the sun reflected brightly off the pristine white covered ground. Sesshoumaru had to admit that leaving the dark castle was a good idea and realized that he was indeed in desperate need of being outside in the openness of the land. Here he didn't need to worry about anyone seeing his shame of being Naraku's bitch; he only had to concern himself with his weakness to the hanyou's touch upon his flesh during the night or when the hanyou sought release.

He felt large hands on his shoulders and a deep voice whispered against his ear. "You find yourself well here?" He shrugged the hands off his shoulders and rose from his place on the stone bench. "I would find myself better if you were dead." He stated coldly then turned and entered the large building heading for the bathing rooms to soak away his cares in the hot waters. Naraku somehow managed to heat the pools like a hot springs much to his pleasure. He wanted to forget that he was now the lowly bitch to a hanyou bastard.

Naraku smirked as he watched his taiyoukai enter the building. As much as the inu didn't want to admit it he was beginning to release himself to him. He waited several long moments before turning and following the demon lord to the baths.

Sesshoumaru stood in the center of the large pool of water staring coldly at nothing in particular. The water lapped at his waist and his silver hair swirled around him with the movement of the dark hanyou entering the hot waters. He couldn't stop from curling his lip and baring his fangs at the wall across the room when he felt two tentacles wrap themselves around his wrists and another one sliding up the back of his leg heading for his entrance.

He felt the prodding of the small point working its way into him; it was so small in fact that he could barely feel it, that is until it entered and brushed over that damnable tender spot inside. His spine tightened up; forcing him to stand up straighter as the pleasurable sensation of that spot being touched shot through him. The tentacle continued to hit upon that spot until his manhood was standing straight out in front of him almost painfully.

He tried to ignore it by attempting to envision how he was going to kill the bastard and knew deep down that it wouldn't work... it never did. He would fight against the feelings the hanyou would force him to feel and every time he would fail miserably. He bit down the growl that wanted to erupt from his chest as the tentacle flicked over the spot again; forcing the need to find relief from his painful erection. He moved his hand in order to stroke it to satisfaction and quickly found out why the tentacles were around his wrists.

They were there to keep him from touching himself in turn forcing him to have to turn to seek relief elsewhere. He wouldn't willing go to the hanyou for his relief; he could hold out against the pain, he was a full blood youkai and he could shrug off his minor pain like it was nothing, especially a pleasurable pain.

Naraku sat behind the demon smirking as he watched his mate fight against the intense feelings coursing through his body. Every few seconds he would flick over the inner spot only enough to turn the youkai on but not find relief in the action. He then sent another tentacle to torture _'the sweet spot'_ on his side and watched as his tense muscles tensed even more along his back.

Sesshoumaru was slowly succumbing to the pain of the pleasure he was being tortured with. How he needed to find relief from the torment he was being subjected to. Suddenly the hanyou's voice entered his sensitive ears. "There is no shame in seeking relief; there are none here to see you give into your desires."

He turned to face the hanyou expecting to see that maddening taunting smirk upon his lips and was slightly shocked to see that his face was completely serene; making him feel almost... ALMOST able to give into his desires. Another flick of the two tentacles over his sensitive spots caused him to jerk his hips forward slightly seeking some sort of friction to relieve the ever growing ache.

Naraku closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the edge of the pool. "If you wish to seek relief I am here." He said keeping his eyes closed and body relaxed; with the exception of his own painful erection, but knowing that eventually the demon would give in and come to him on his own made it bearable.

Sesshoumaru just stared hard at the hanyou wanting to kill him yet at the same time wanting to find his release. Another flick with the tentacles forced him to take a single step towards the hanyou; yet at the same time he wanted to turn away. He was only a few short steps away from the male that could make it all go away but to go to him on his own was more than he could handle. A flick a step. He clenched his fists fighting everything going on within him; he was a whore to a hanyou, a lowly bitch... a flick a step... a mate to a male he hated with all his being. A flick a step. Now he was standing between the legs of the male he loathed so much. He was weak, pathetic, a shame to his own name, but he was also a male who was being tortured and teased into needing something he didn't really want but couldn't stop from wanting.

Still the hanyou kept his eyes closed when he felt the male come to stand between his legs. His control was slowly slipping but his lover was so close to willingly coming to him of his own free will... well almost free will. Granted he had to encourage him but the end result would be well worth the effort.

A few more flicks to his sensitive spots and Sesshoumaru's mind and vision began to blur with the pain of his need. He couldn't take it anymore he had to find release and he had to do it soon lest he went mad with desire.

Naraku smirked inwardly when he felt his mate place a knee on one side of his thigh on the bench he was sitting on followed by repeating the process with his other leg. However he suddenly halted all movement and sent off the feeling of second thoughts. Well he decided that he wasn't going to allow his mate any second thoughts; so he tortured his spots with force building his needy flushed body to the edge of release then halted all movements and retracted the two tentacles from their respective torturing spots.

A few seconds later he felt his demon lover begin to lower himself and he could feel the tip of his hardened length pressing against his entrance. He bit the inside of his lip in anticipation of what was about to happen and to keep himself from thrusting up into him.

Sesshoumaru pressed down feeling the long hard manhood begin to slip past his entrance and ground his teeth in rage at what he was doing; but gave that up for finding relief by pressing himself all the way down until the hanyou's length was buried deep within and pressing against his inner sensitive spot. He rose up and slid down again slowly getting lost in the pleasurable sensations that were coursing through his body. He placed his hands on the edge of the pool to give himself more leverage, closed his eyes, and dropped his head back slightly as wave after wave of euphoric bliss flowed through his body.

Naraku opened his eyes and looked at the male sitting atop him slowly rising up and sliding down and couldn't keep his hands to himself any longer. He removed the tentacles from his wrists and wrapped his fingers around Sesshoumaru's sides in order to control his movements. He then leaned forward latching onto a nipple and began sucking it as if he were a nursing newborn babe.

He released the hard bud and began kissing his way up to his neck and jaw line; nibbling his way over until he came to the soft lips of his mate. He licked and sucked upon them until Sesshoumaru opened and allowed him entrance. He taunted and teased the opposing tongue while he rose to his feet and stepped out of the pool while still attached to his lover. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around his neck, his legs tightly around his waist, and held on as they moved to the sitting area; wanting to keep their deep contact.

Walking them over to the sitting area where a mat with some animal furs were spread out, he laid him down upon his back and gave a few short hard thrusts then stopped as he pulled away in order to look down at the calm pleasure filled face of his mate. It was always at this moment when Sesshoumaru looked the most beautiful; when his deep ambers were lust filled and not flashing with rage and hatred.

He placed his hand around his lover's hard length and began stroking it until it was twitching with its pending release. He ceased his ministrations upon the length of his lover, placed his hands on his sides, and slowly ran the tips of his fingers up his sides, his arms, and when he reached his hands he laced their fingers together; raising them above his head. He leaned down next to his pointed ear. "You are so beautiful." He whispered then moved and placed his lips on his kissing him deeply. His thrusts were long, slow, and torturing, causing

Sesshoumaru to thrust up against him in order to create more friction and gain more depth. He closed his fingers tightly around the ones locked with his in order to hold on to something stable against losing himself in carnal bliss.

Naraku released his hands and placed them next to his sides in order to lift up and gain more leverage and strength for his thrusts. Sesshoumaru instinctively wrapped his arms around his lower back pulling the dominant male above him closer; almost as if he were afraid his lover was going to leave him.

Sesshoumaru began moaning deeply as Naraku's thrusts became more demanding and forceful; pounding against that strange spot inside him, a spot that would make him weak to the hanyou's touches. However at the moment he didn't care about who was causing him such pleasure; he just wanted the relief of the tension building up and tightly knotting his stomach.

Naraku leaned down and pressed his lips in a deep loving kiss with his mate then pulled back up grabbing his lover by the hips and lifting him up in order to get deeper into the inu's tight body. He began pumping deep and hard into him until he felt his inner muscles tighten around him in a strange fashion. The realization of what was happening dawned on him; like a sunrise, and he grinned in pure delight. He wrapped tentacles around the demon's wrists and bound them tightly above his head; for when the moment came, the taiyoukai was going to thrash hard and possibly cause injury to the both of them.

Picking Sesshoumaru's hips up even higher Naraku began pounding as deep as he could into his demon lover; forcing a thin layer of sweat to appear along both their bodies, waiting for the moment he had been wanting to occur for so long now which made the mating with his bitch all the better.

Sesshoumaru arched his back hard as his lower half tightened spilling his release. While the euphoria of his release swirled through his body; he suddenly felt a nauseating pain shoot through his abdomen and up his spine, forcing him to thrash with all his strength in order to break free of the male above him.

Naraku closed his eyes in bliss as the inner muscles of his mate tightened around him holding him deep inside. He continued to thrust as hard as he could until he moaned out his own release while holding down the struggling demon beneath him.

As the last of his essence spilled; he leaned down to the growling inu breathing hard, with a kiss to his forehead he looked into the angry red eyes of his lover. "Just relax and the pain shall recede." He said as he leaned down and began nuzzling the mark on his shoulder in an attempt to calm his hurt and angered mate down.

Sesshoumaru lay there growling and struggling; his insides felt like they were being shredded from the inside out with tokijin. What was happening to him? Never in all the times he had been given pleasure by the dark hanyou had the end result been so tremendously painful. So why now?

Naraku rolled over still attached to his mate bringing him to sit atop him; with Sesshoumaru's arms held behind his back. He placed his hands on his flat belly and smiled genuinely.

The taiyoukai watched the hanyou actions and he suddenly felt as if the air had been cleanly knocked out of his lungs. His body had accepted the hanyou and conformed in order to begin the process of carrying a child... his enemy's child. His shock quickly gave way to righteous fury; rage at the hanyou but more of it was directed at himself. He had willingly given himself to the hanyou, in effect letting his body know that he did indeed belong to the bastard and therefore was a bitch. A wanton bitch in heat no less.

Dark eyebrows furrowed as time continued on and he was still locked deep inside his mate. _'It shouldn't take this long for his mate to begin the process of creating a child should it?'_ He questioned in his mind. Maybe his body wasn't quite ready to accept him but was so close that it couldn't release him. So did that mean his body needed more of his essence in order to create? Naraku grinned fiendishly and figured why not go for another bout of love making with his lovely mate. He wrapped his fingers around the limp flesh between his legs and began massaging and stroking it lightly.

"Do not touch me." Sesshoumaru growled out. He was so angry no amount of touching was going to make it go away.

Naraku halted his movements for a moment while he looked up into narrowed blood filled eyes. "There is no need to be upset. It was bound to happen sooner or later." He sat up, grabbed Sesshoumaru's legs, and pulled them out from under him so that they were wrapped around his waist. He reached up and stroked his fingers through his long silver hair; making sure to glide his nails across his scalp. "This is to be a joyous occasion; our child will soon grow in your belly making you even more beautiful and desirable to me." He placed his other hand on his lower back and pressed him forward so that his belly was pressed against him. "I will admit that when I first acquired you this was all I thought about but I have found that I want more from you than just a child of our union."

He traced the magenta stripes on his cheek lightly. "I know neither of us truly understands the emotion of love but we do understand lust. I want you to just want me, to want to be with me..." He cupped his cheek, ran the tip of his thumb across his lower lip, and lightly massaged his lower back. "to look at me with out anger or hatred and to quit dreaming of the day you would kill me." He rolled the fingers on his cheek over and glided the backs of his fingers down his neck, across his chest, and down until they reached the top of his belly. "We are going to be a family and you would allow your anger and hatred of me destroy your child..." He looked back up into the hard receding back to gold eyes of his mate. "Our child."

xx

Sesshoumaru growled at the dark hanyou. "The child; like you, means nothing to me."

"You say that now but when your belly is swollen and the child is moving around inside you, you will change your mind." He responded as he leaned forward and began nipping and licking at _'the sweet spot'_ on Sesshoumaru's side. "Besides its too late to do anything about it now." He said against his creamy white flesh and then returned to assaulting his sensitive spot.

Sesshoumaru curled his lip baring his fangs; he knew that the hanyou was correct in that there was not he could do about it now, and until the child was created they would be stuck together. He didn't want to bare the hanyou's child but he didn't want to be melded to him for all eternity ether. He was being punished by the Kami for some unknown reason and when the day came for him to walk the afterlife he was going to kill every single one of them.

Naraku's hand slid lightly around his back until it came to the limp piece of flesh lying between them and wrapped his fingers around it making long strokes upon his flaccid length. "You may as well enjoy the pleasure since it seems as if we are to be stuck like this for some time." He said against his neck as he lightly thrust his hips upwards feeling the pull of his mate's muscles around him.

Sesshoumaru could feel his manhood growing as the male licked and nipped at his neck and gently shifted within him. He pulled against the tentacles holding his wrists wanting to kill the bastard but he was held fast.

Lips left the youkai's neck and worked their way down to the mating mark on his shoulder licking and nipping at the tender silver spot; causing the piece of flesh within his hand to come to full attention. Even though his body was responding to his ministrations; he was fighting against it with all his might, but Naraku knew that Sesshoumaru couldn't hold out for very long against his attack on his skin.

He left the mark on his shoulder and worked up to his ear and whispered. "Give into your pleasure." He then began sucking upon the appendage, using his fangs to scrape the skin, which in turn caused the youkai to tilt his head to the side in order to give him better access to his pointed ear. Naraku grinned inwardly; the youkai's ear was always so sensitive to any touch making him melt and growl in pleasure. It wasn't the kind of pleasure that they were currently engaged in but a relaxing, calming, soothing pleasure.

He thoroughly worked over the appendage until he felt the muscles in the inu's back relax and the pulling against the tentacles cease. He retracted one back into his body and moved the other to replace his hand in caressing the hard length of his lover. He placed his hands just above his hips and started him in rising and lowering upon him.

Sesshoumaru placed his free hands on the hanyou's shoulders using them to lift himself up then to lower his self back down feeling the trapped length within him rub against his pleasurable spot. He felt fingers trail lightly up his back and tangle in his hair at the base of his neck and yank his head back; followed by long fangs grazing across his neck until they reached his shoulder. He felt a pinching pain as the fangs sunk deep into his shoulder and release his black poison into his blood stream. A moan/growl escaped his lips at the cross of pain with pleasure. He ran his sharp nails down the hanyou's back crossing over the spider shaped scar on his back then raked them back up again. He tightened his long legs around his mate's waist trying to push him deeper into his body and to wrap himself completely around his hard body.

The hanyou grinned around his fangs buried deep into the youkai's skin when he felt him wrap his arms and legs around his body. As much as the demon lord claimed to hate him when it came to their mating sessions he sure showed a different side of his self; almost to the point of love or lust.

When he felt that he had released enough of his poison into his system; he began peeling his mate from around him and with a little creative moving and adjusting he managed to spin his mate around while still attached to him and place him on his hands and knees. He leaned down onto his back and whispered in his ear. "Now I will take you as a proper bitch." Then with a quick lick he pulled back up, grabbed onto his hips, and began thrusting into him at a maddening pace. In all the times they had mated he never once took the taiyoukai this way; mainly because of the physiological backlash of putting his mate in the bitch position would destroy all the work in breaking him. He had to wait until he had given himself to him freely and today was the day his bitch had willingly come to him seeking pleasure; albeit he was teased into doing so, he would take it anyway he could get it.

Sesshoumaru threw his head back as the tentacle around his hard length began stroking him while its tip stroked against the tiny slit opening of his tip. He pushed back against each one of the hard thrusts the hanyou pumped into him. His vision was becoming blurry the closer he came to his euphoric bliss. All thoughts about carrying a child of his enemy, his position as mate to said enemy, and every other care he had blew away with each passing thrust over the sensitive spot inside him.

Naraku dug his fingers into his hips as the sounds of passions echoed throughout the bathing room. "Yes my pet; let me hear your moans of pleasure." He grunted out as he picked up his pace.

Sesshoumaru fisted his hands into the furs as every muscle in his body tightened as his seed shot out of him. His growl of pleasure bounced off the walls in effect enhancing the pleasure he was feeling throughout his body.

A few more hard thrusts and Naraku threw his head back following the suit of his mate and spilling his seed deep within his belly. As the last amounts of his essence spilled; Sesshoumaru's muscles contracted tightly then released him completely. Naraku couldn't stop the grin of pure pleasure that crossed his lips as his mate released him; informing him that a child was now growing in his belly.

He wrapped his arms around his mate's chest lifted him up, turning him so that they were facing each other, then he laid down with his bitch curled up on his chest, panting and slowly falling into slumber. Naraku trailed his left hand down the length of Sesshoumau's arm and carressed his hand gently before interlacing their fingers. Using his other hand he gently stroked his fingers through his silver hair massaging his scalp; forcing the exhausted inu into slumber.

Even after his mate fell into the land of dreams he continued his tender massaging and contemplated the future with his mate and their son or daughter. He didn't care which it was; all that mattered was that he was finally going to have the child he desired with the mate of his dreams.

With this last thought he rolled onto his side causing his mate to curl up into his chest and bury his face into the front of his neck. He swore to the Kami above that he would never let the taiyoukai of the west go. He then closed his eyes and joined his mate in the land of dreams.

xx

Sesshoumaru stood in the center of the snow covered gardens taking in the feel of the cold air in his lungs and on his far too hot flesh. Even though the air was frigid; he was practically panting to release the heat from his body. He removed his black haori, dropped it to the ground, and just stood there letting the cold wind brush against his skin while his silver hair whipped about him.

How could the affects of being with child take hold so quickly? It had only been three days since the conception and already he was far too hot, exhausted all the time, hungry beyond belief, and above all else his body ached all over. His demon blood was being used to take care of the child leaving him to suffer the burden with no relief.

"Are you still angry with me?" A deep voice questioned from behind him.

Sesshoumaru didn't turn, didn't growl, didn't respond in the least; he just continued to stand there trying to cool off staring out into the horizon.

Naraku walked up behind him and placed his chin on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around him resting his hands on the flat belly that would soon swell large with their child. "You behavior is not good for the child." Still there was no response from the demon lord. Naraku turned his head to the side resting his cheek on his mate's shoulder. "I think it is time we returned home." He released his hold upon him, picked up his haori, placed it upon the demon's shoulders, and grabbed him by the elbow leading him into the temple in order to prepare for their return. The demon lord put up no resistance to the hanyou; just let himself be pulled along silently.

xx

Naraku sat on the edge of the large bed where his mate was sleeping. He brushed the silver hair from his face and ran his fingers across the magenta stripes upon his cheek. "I wonder... will our child have your markings and silver hair?" He picked up some of the silver hair between and let it slide between his fingers marveling at how much it felt like strands of silk. "Or your beautiful golden eyes?" He dropped the hair from his fingers and began massaging his head and smiled as a low growling purr sound came from his mate's chest.

Naraku shifted so that his back was up against the large headboard and his legs were stretched out next to the sleeping taiyoukai and returned his fingers to his head. The trip back home took several days longer than the trip up; they had to stop constantly so that his mate could rest. When they finally made it home; Sesshoumaru was so exhausted and so hot that he was close to overheating. Naraku wasted no time in getting a potion to help bring down his body temperature and added a small amount of a sleeping potion to help him sleep through the night.

He was concerned with how his mate's body was reacting to being with child and hoped that it was just because his body was adjusting to carrying such a burden; a burden that it wasn't necessarily designed for. He gave a long stroke of his fingers through his hair and rested his hand atop his head before leaning his head back and closing his eyes. He suddenly opened them when he felt a movement and watched as his mate placed his head on his thigh and draped his arm over his leg. Naraku gave a light snorting laugh at the behavior of his sleeping mate. "You hate me when you are awake but when you are in the land of fantasy you need me close to you." He rubbed his fingers through his hair a few more times before he too entered that land with his mate.

When morning came Naraku awoke with a burning heat pressed against his chest. At some point during the night he had slid down the bed and laid flat. His mate must have placed his head upon his chest with his arm curled across his abdomen and his fingers curled under his side. He looked down and could see the sheen was sweat covering the youkai's forehead and dripping from his brow onto his chest. His silver hair was sticking to his exposed back; telling him that at some point during the night, Sesshoumaru had stripped himself of his haori. The other thing he noticed was that his mate was panting heavily trying to cool down.

What ever was wrong with his mate wasn't good. He slid out from under him, and left the room for a few moments in order to prepare a cold bath, then returned to the room, picked his mate up and carried him to the bath house. He didn't bother with removing their clothing; he just stepped into the cold water while his mate pressed his head against his shoulder, buried his face into his neck, and let off a small moan of pain at being shifted and moved.

He sat down on the small bench in the pool, grabbed a cloth, dipped it into the water, and draped it across the inu's forehead. He then used his hand to cup water and pour it thorough his silver hair. It seriously concerned him that the cold water didn't bring his mate to consciousness; which was a very bad sign as he continued to stay in the land of dreams. He looked down at his mate's flushed face when his teeth began to chatter loudly against each other. He rose from the water, laid him down on the stone floor, removed his wet hakama. and wrapped him in a thin sheet. He then picked him up, carried him back to their room, and placed him in the bed covering him with the large blanket.

Another painful moan escaped the blue lips of the taiyoukai and Naraku was spurred into action. First he quickly changed his wet hakama then headed for the room that held all his herbs and potions. Looking around at all the different ingredients upon the shelves on the wall he realized he had no idea as to what he would be the best medicine to cure his mate. He really didn't know what was wrong with him other than he was in pain and burning hot.

Realizing he was wasting time just standing there; he covered himself with his miasma and left the castle, heading to the nearest village to bring their naikai back and force him to heal his sick mate.


	3. Chapter 3

Naraku dropped the elderly man to the floor next to the bed where his mate was sleeping and still panting hard. He gave the naikai a glare so cold the man should have died on the spot. "You will heal him." He ordered maliciously. "He dies and you will suffer a pain that you never knew could exist. You will pray for death to take you but it will never come." He bled his eyes a deep crimson and stared hard at the man on the floor easily getting his point across.

"Ha... hai, I will do what I can for him." The man stuttered out as he came to his feet and began checking over his new patient. He looked over at the dark man who was scrutinizing his every move. "May I ask his symptoms?"

Naraku narrowed his eyes at the physician. "He is with child."

The old man's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "With child?" He questioned in a shocked whisper.

"Is that not what I just said?" Naraku growled out. "Now if you value your life you will cure him." The old man was thoroughly angering him with his slow movements and taking his time in assessing what was wrong with his mate.

The doctor removed the blankets from the overheated demon and realized exactly who the demon was. "Lord Sesshoumaru" He whispered to the being lying on the bed.

Naraku ground his teeth together; his patience was running very thin, and now this worthless ningen announced that he knew who his mate was in effect sealing his fate. "Do not worry about who he is." He ground out. "If you are unable to cure him then I shall kill you now and find another who can."

The anger of the man behind him raked over his skin like dagger points; causing his hands to shake nervously as he checked over the demon. He knew what to do for human females who were suffering the same symptoms during first stages of being with child but this was a demon and a male. The only thing he could think to do was to administer the same herbal medication he would give to the females in his village and add the power of the dark demon to the remedy using his life's blood. Plus, he decided that because this was a youkai he would make the potion stronger.

Naraku watched as the man began digging through his bag pulling out small pouches containing herbs and little jars containing various colored liquids. While he was watching him sort them out and create a pile of the ones he would use his voice entered his ears.

"I will need some boiling water." The naikai said without looking up.

The hanyou turned and left the room silently; cursing himself for reabsorbing all his children, for now he had to do these menial tasks that pulled him away from his sick mate. However, since this was for his mate he would do it; he would walk through the deepest level of hell for his mate if need be.

When he returned with the hot water the naikai was waiting with a bowl of green powder. He took the water and poured some into the bowl and used a wooden spoon to thoroughly mix the concoction. Once the doctor was satisfied that the powered had dissolved enough he withdrew a small empty vile and a small knife from his bag.

The doctor looked up to the dark man. "Now I need the blood of his mate."

Naraku narrowed his deep brown eyes and held out his hand to the healer. Seeing the man stare in shock at him he growled threateningly. "Get on with it."

The old man shook himself; gathering his senses back together and timidly grabbed the large male by the hand and holding the dagger above the inside of his wrist. He looked up at the dark being unsure if he should actually stick him with the dagger and when he saw the look of death in the man's eyes he hurriedly and poked the dagger into his flesh. He used the vile to catch the dripping blood and when the small jar was full; he removed it from his wrist, mixed the blood with a yellow liquid of some sorts until it turned black, then poured it into the cooling green tea in the bowl.

He looked up at Naraku and held the bowl out to him. "I need him to drink all of this."

Naraku snatched the bowl from the old man's hand and sat on the bed next to his mate. He lifted the demon lord  
up and pressed the bowl to his lips. "You need to drink this." Naraku ordered next to his ear.

Sesshoumaru furrowed his eyebrows and turned his head away from the foul smelling substance. "Leave me." He rasped out threateningly.

"Iie, you must drink this and then you can return to your slumber." Naraku said as he leaned the demon up against his chest freeing up his other hand. He grabbed him by the chin and pulled his mouth open, pressed the edge of the bowl up to his lips, and poured a small amount of the liquid into his mouth. He then quickly closed his mouth covering it with his hand.

Sesshoumaru attempted to fight against the hand covering his mouth so that he could spit the nasty liquid from his mouth but he was too weak to fight so he gave up and swallowed it; choking slightly. Just as he got the stuff down his throat another dose splashed across his tongue and the battle started all over again. He was becoming angrier and angrier by the second; all he wanted to do was to go back to sleep, yet this being was forcing him to drink some foul concoction preventing him from doing what he wanted. He grabbed the wrist holding his chin and dug his claws into it releasing his poison into the offending appendage.

Naraku jerked his hand away at the sting of his mate's claws digging into his flesh and his attempt at burning him with his poison. It was a good thing that he did that blood exchange with his beast otherwise the poison would attack his system and most likely kill him. He looked over at the healer. "Does he need to drink it all?" A slight nod was his response causing Naraku to glare hard at the doctor.

He looked at his mate who had his head leaned back against his shoulder and devised a way to get the medicine down his throat without too much of a struggle. A small straw like tentacle shot out of his back and began sucking the liquid out of the bowl and when it was empty the tentacle entered Sesshoumaru's mouth going all the way back to his throat and releasing the liquid.

Sesshoumaru began gagging against the foreign item in his mouth and attempted to grab it and pull it away. He felt strong hands grab his wrists and hold them at bay forcing him to growl around the tentacle and struggle with what little strength he had. When he couldn't struggle any more the thing in his mouth vanished and strong arms wrapped around him while a deep soothing voice entered his ears.

"Now rest my love." Naraku whispered gently. He then looked over to the doctor. "You shall retire to the guest room and remain there until I summon you." He watched as the doctor headed for the door and added. "If you attempt to leave here without my consent I shall force you to watch as I destroy your village; then I will kill you painfully slow. Understood?"

The doctor gave a shaky nod of acquiesce then slid the door open to leave but halted and turned towards the dark man on the bed. "Where is the guest room?"

Naraku stared coldly at the doctor. "Last room at the end of the hall." He watched as the naikai stepped out and slid the door closed quietly. He then looked down at his mate securely held within his arms and his head tilted back on against his shoulder.

He shifted them so that they were both lying down with his mate's head on his chest. He could still feel the burn of his skin through his haori and his heavy breathing had subsided slightly. Naraku worked at removing his haori without disturbing his mate too much then began rubbing his scalp and ear in an attempt to relax him into a deep healing sleep.

When the sun was touching the horizon Naraku was slightly relieved. Sesshoumaru's heavy panting had subsided and currently he was only breathing slightly hard. The heat of his body had dropped enough so that he was no longer covered in a sheen of sweat and his skin felt cool to the touch. Yet that didn't mean he was well.

Naraku moved out from under his mate and left the room heading down the hall to the room where the naikai was staying and slid the door open. "Come" He ordered the old man and was pleased at how quickly he obeyed. Returning to his room the doctor went straight to his patient and began examining him.

"It seems that the medication has taken hold and worked at curing him."

Naraku really didn't need him to point out the obvious and was about to inform him of this but was halted when the doctor continued.

"He will have to take medicine twice a day for six days in order to cure him completely." He tuned to face the hanyou. "I am worried that if he doesn't return to his normal temperature soon it will harm the child. Plus he needs to eat to regain his strength and to feed the child. Preferably broth thick with the juice of meats, healing herbs, and rice." He turned to look at the sleeping demon. "If possible the ingredients need to be ground into a paste that will thin with water making it easier for him to eat."

Naraku looked at the doctor in thought. "Who in your village has the ability to create such a thing as this?"

The doctor's eyes widened; he didn't want anyone else to be brought to the dark castle and subjected to the possibility of death. "I can make it."

Naraku smirked evilly at the naikai. "Then I shall retrieve the items you need and you will make the soup." He grabbed the doctor by the arm and began walking him out of the room heading for the kitchens.

A few hours later Naraku was back in his room with two bowls on the small table by the bed. One contained another dosing of the medicine and the other the broth. Once the naikai was finished making the broth he gave the old man some food and sent him back to his room to await the outcome of his mate's health. However no matter the outcome the naikai was going to die; he couldn't risk letting the doctor return to his village and begin gossiping about him and his mate, forever shaming his beloved.

Naraku lifted the taiyoukai up and set him between his legs with his back pressed up against his chest. He first picked up the bowl with the green medicine and pressed it to his lips. "Now drink or I shall be forced to force it down your throat." He commanded in the pointed ear.

Sesshoumaru cracked his eyes open slightly and curled his lip at the stench invading his nose. "Remove this foul substance from my person immediately." He attempted to growl out but ended up sounding more like a whining child.

"That is not possible. Now I will only tell you this once again. Either you drink it on your own free will or I shall be forced to take measures that will not be pleasant." Naraku stated threateningly in his ear.

A half hearted menacing growl sounded through his chest as he pushed the hand with the bowl away from his face. "I will kill you if you do not remove yourself and this foul substance from this Sesshoumaru immediately."

Naraku had to smirk, even though he wasn't well he was still his angry self and his speaking in the third person just confirmed it. "Kill me if you must but you will drink this." He pressed the bowl up to his lips once again and continued. "Now do I need to restrain you and dump it down your throat or are you going to drink it willingly?"

Sesshoumaru continued to emit his deep threatening growl, his eyes were barely visible through tiny little slits, and his claws were digging into the flesh of the being who would dare to force him to do something he had no intentions of doing.

The dark hanyou was growing tired of his mate's resistance. "Very well; we shall do this the hard way." Tentacles bound the taiyoukai's wrists and Naraku placed his legs over Sesshoumaru's legs to hold them down; he then grabbed him by the jaw forcing his mouth open.

Sesshoumaru fought against what was happening to him but his attempts at breaking free were futile at best. He had no strength in his body and no will to stay in the land of the living; so he gave up his struggles... that is until he felt that same foreign object make its way into his mouth all the way to the back of his throat and release a warm liquid. Once the liquid stopped flowing the object removed itself from his mouth and words were whispered in his ear... "Now will you drink this broth or shall we repeat the process of forcing it down your throat?" He understood what the voice was saying quite clearly and not particularly wanting to repeat what he had just endured, he easily agreed to do as he was told.

Choking down the broth as best he could; Sesshoumaru was relieved when it was finally gone so he could return to his slumber. However, before sleep took him he felt his body being lifted turned and laid back down; then just as he was about to open his heavy eyelids to see what was going on, he felt fingers massaging his head and ear. Falling weak to the touch he cuddled his body closer to the one who was making his entire being relax with such a simple action.

Naraku smiled when his mate placed his head on his thigh, curled his hand around his knee, and pulled him close. Yet his happiness was short lived as his concern over his mate's health returned to the forefront of his mind. He had pondered time and time again as to the cause of the fever, the fatigue, and the cause of his loss of appetite. The child had to be the cause; but why was it affecting him so badly? He had heard of several cases where a male conceives a child and had very few if any ill effects at all. So what was causing his mate to suffer so? Maybe it had something to do with the mixing of their poisons. Whatever the cause; he was going to make sure he kept a close eye on his mate, and if it came down to losing his child or losing his mate... well the child would never see the light of day.

xx

Morning came and Sesshoumaru slowly opened his eyes then immediately slammed them shut again. Upon seeing the light of morning he felt a sharp pain shoot from the base of his neck straight into the backs of his eyes. He cracked one open very slightly and cut it over to the source of the blinding light; which was an open window. He then cut the eye over to the shoji door when he heard footsteps coming; as soon as the door slide open he issued his command with a deep chested growl. "Close the window."

Naraku looked from his mate to the window and back again. _'Well at least he is mostly back to normal.'_ He thought with an inward snort. He placed the tray with the broth and medicine on the small table next to the bed and shut the window; blocking out the blinding light. He moved to sit on the side of the bed and looked down at his mate who had his right arm draped over his eyes and his left resting on his belly; lightly rubbing it with the tips of his fingers. Naraku took a deep breath and picked up the bowl with the green concoction. "It is time for you to take you medication." He said with a slight edge to his voice knowing that he was going to refuse and it was going to be a fight to get it down.

Sesshoumaru removed his arm from his eyes and waved his hand in the air. "Leave me." He ordered then placed his arm back over his eyes.

"I'm afraid that is not an option." Naraku answered as he began to ready himself for the fight to come. "If you wish to be well again you must take this and eat."

The taiyoukai snorted lightly. "My health will return on its own. I do not need any of your potions to cure my ills."

Naraku looked down at the exasperating male. "This is not one of my potions. The naikai from the nearby village has been here creating the tea that has cured you up to this point; but he says that you must take it twice a day for six days in order to heal you completely." He held his hand up to halt the outburst that was about to come when his mate removed his arm from his eyes and glared deadly at him. "No need to worry for once you are healed the naikai will be finding himself walking through the afterlife in order to protect you honor."

Sesshoumaru grunted at his words and returned to his previous position with his eyes covered. He knew that if the hanyou said his honor would be safe he believed him. Why he believed him he didn't know and currently did not care.

"Now sit up and take this or should I force it down your throat again? I do not find any enjoyment in forcing you but if I must I will." He said as he grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him up into a sitting position.

The arm fell from his eyes and his revealed gold's glared hard at the one who would move him suddenly and cause the throbbing in his head to increase ten fold. "I should kill you." He growled out.

"Yes yes; you have told me that, but it won't change the fact that you must take this. As I have said I do not like imposing my will upon you, but I will if you continue to refuse me." He held the bowl of green liquid out to him. "Now drink it down then you can have some meat broth and once you're finished I will allow you to rest as much as you wish."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the male and took the bowl as the memory of his tentacle being run down his throat floated through his mind. He placed the bowl to his lips and swallowed it down then gave the empty bowl back and took the bowl of broth from him and tossed it down as well. "Now leave me." He ordered knowing the hanyou would stay right where he was. He slid down into the bed and resumed his position of ignoring the world around him.

Naraku grinned at the taiyoukai's behavior. At times he was like a fit throwing child, others he was as whiney as a needy puppy, then others he was as hard as stone. There were so many emotions flowing through him that he was shocked that he was able to keep them all hidden so well behind his mask of indifference. "Very well, I will leave you to rest." He announced as he picked up the tray with the empty bowls upon it and left the room quietly.

xx

Naraku sat in his large chair in the center of his study trying to think of how he was going to obtain the remainder of the shikon no tama. He had no children to do the dirty work for him since he absorbed them all so that he could mate the taiyoukai of the west. So now he was going to have to go out and do what needs to be done so that he could complete his goals.

He had his elbow on the arm of the chair with his thumb against his temple while his first two fingers rubbed his brow. So many things were going through his mind; the shikon no tama, his mate, his child, and it was time to relocate his castle to another location. He heard that Inuyasha was increasingly drawing closer to his castle and it would do no good for him to find it and his elder brother. If the hanyou found that his half-brother was with child; not just any child but his enemies child, he would surely kill the taiyoukai.

Granted Sesshoumaru was by far more powerful than his brother but the burden of carrying a child was draining his strength; using it instead to develop and protect the child, meaning that there was no way Sesshoumaru could stand against the hanyou. He drummed the fingers of his other hand on the arm of the chair and closed his eyes trying to sort all his issues out when he slowly opened them and looked up at the being that had almost silently entered the room. "Why are you out of bed?"

The taiyoukai just stood there staring blankly at him; it was as if he was in a trance, and immediately Naraku knew something was very wrong. He actually saw it coming before it happened and wasn't near quick enough to do anything about it. He watched as Sesshoumaru's eyes glossed over and his legs gave out from under him, sending him to the floor with a loud thump and a painful grunt.

Naraku was by his side instantly; lifting him up into his lap. His fever had returned along with his heavy panting and Naraku had never felt such fury in all his life. The medicine ceased working and now his mate was as bad off as he was just days ago. Picking him up in his arms he carried him back to their room and placed him in the large bed; he then left the room in a swirl of black miasma.

He returned only a few seconds later with a struggling doctor being held by the neck a few feet off the floor. "Your cures have failed." Naraku growled as he threw the doctor to the floor at the foot of the bed. "You have until sunrise to cure him or I shall slowly peel the skin from your body and feed it to the wolves." His eyes flashed a deep crimson. "And I promise death will be long in coming for you."

The doctor scrambled to his feet and hurriedly made his way over to the sick demon lord. He didn't understand why the medicine wasn't still working. He gave a quick check over the demon then turned to the dark hanyou. "I'm sorry for asking..." He started with a bow. "The medicine; has he been taking it all?" He watched as the hanyou gave him a curt nod. He couldn't imagine why it stopped working. He made sure to make it fresh every time it was time for him to take it and made sure that every ingredient was dosed the proper amount; the only thing he couldn't control was the hnayou's blood. "Have you been placing one vial's worth of your blood into the tea?" He questioned timidly.

Naraku curled his lip in pure anger; he kept feeling that he was forgetting something before giving his mate the green tea concoction. His eyes bled deep crimson as his rage tore through his body; it was because of his own stupidity that his mate relapsed. "You will make some more of the medicine immediately." He growled out trying with all his might to keep from killing the doctor on the spot.

The naikai fled out of the room in order to retrieve the necessary items to make the green healing tea. He was stricken with fear due to the anger of the hanyou and knew that if the taiyoukai died so did he.

It didn't take long for the naikai to make another batch of the green tea and this time Naraku made sure he placed his blood into the tea and made sure that he would remember to do that step every time. He stood over his panting mate and again knew that it was going to be a struggle to get the medicine down; but this time he wouldn't argue with him.

He went through the process of forcing down the tea once again and was slightly amazed at how quickly its effects took affect. He looked over at the cowering doctor standing nervously at the foot of the bed. "You may live for tonight." He said in dismissal; which wasn't lost on the doctor as he practically stumbled over his self in his exit from the room.

Naraku laid him down onto the bed and placed his hand on his mate's belly and felt the beginnings of a small bulge indicating the growing child. "How can something so small cause such troubles?" He questioned out loud. "If this continues I shall be forced to cut you out and let you die." He said with an edge to his voice while looking at the place his hand was rested upon.

He rose from the bed, covered his mate with the sheet, and left the room. He had to make plans to relocate his castle to another area and needed to put much thought as to where to relocate it. Maybe he would move it to the mountains above the western domain so that his mate was close to his home; that way he could make sure none tried to take control of his mate's lands. The more he thought about it the better the idea sounded to him. Not to mention no one would ever think to search Sesshoumaru's domain for him; thinking that there would be no way the lord of the west would allow his enemy to take up residence anywhere near his own home.

As he walked down the hall to his study he decided that that was exactly what he was going to do. Just as he got to the shoji door, he stopped, turned around, and headed for the guest room where the naikai was taking up residence. The elderly doctor had proven himself to be quite useful and Naraku decided that he would stay and continue to assist and care for his mate until the child was born.

He slid the door to the doctor's room open. "Ningen" He said the word like an order forcing the doctor to come awake immediately. "I have decided your fate." Naraku said when he was certain the doctor's attention was completely focused on him.

Brown eyes stared at the hanyou nervously and Naraku loved the feel of power this gave him. "You will take up the position as personal caretaker for my mate until the child is born. Upon that day I will again consider your position and your fate." He looked pointedly at the old man waiting for a response and was shocked at how quickly the ningen understood what he was saying and how to behave to his new master. He watched as the old man got down on his knees and bowed respectfully to him. "Very good. Now as your new master I will give you your first task."

The man pulled himself up so that he was sitting on his knees and looked at his dark master with focused attention; again his actions pleased the hanyou immensely.

"I will be taking my leave from here and shall return by first morning's light. During which time you are to watch over my mate and make sure that he is still breathing when I return. Understood?" He narrowed his eyes at the doctor daring him to deny his request and was pleased when he bowed to him and agreed to do his bidding. He turned to the door to leave but stopped and threw over his last threat over his shoulder. "Should you think of taking your leave in my absence I would seriously consider how much I cared about my family and friends if I were you; and spend your last moments of life wishing them a well passing into the afterlife."

"Hai master." The doctor responded shakily.

Naraku snorted and left the room. "You will watch over him and inform me of any disobedience." He stated to the wasps hovering in the hallway then vanished in a swirl of black.

xx

Naraku traveled for half the day heading as far south as he could and upon seeing what he was searching for he stopped and monitored the area.

He was just outside a small village that had obviously been attacked by a youkai, killing the majority of the inhabitance, leaving about ten or so women, a few children, and two or three elderly men. Yes these ningens would serve well his purpose. Ningens on the brink of starvation and death and had no means of travel to leave their destroyed homes were the easiest to break and mold for another's purposes.

Appearing in the center of the destroyed village he could feel eyes; peeking through the cracks of the buildings, upon him. He scanned the area and could feel the fear these people felt for him and reveled in it. "I have come to offer you a better existence than the one you are currently living." He announced knowing that were he to assist these people in getting a better life he would have their undying loyalty. "I can offer you a roof over your head, food in your bellies, and protection from those who wish to do you harm." He hated that he had to act like some great savior for these filthy ningens and although he didn't necessarily need them he certainly could use them.

He stood there for a few moments waiting for his words to sink into their fear addled minds. Just as he was losing his patience with them they slowly began exiting their shelters. One of the elderly men; who was by far the oldest, spoke up timidly. "Why should we trust you?"

Naraku was tempted to kill the man for such insolence but swallowed it and answered. "I only offer you a better chance at life; unless you prefer living this miserable existence." He stated as he waved his hand at the shabby town. "I only make this offer to you once. Ether you come with me and be given a better life or you stay here and die; the choice is yours." He waited a few moments and when none answered he began to walk away. "Very well; say hello to your fellow villagers when you step into the afterlife." He tossed over his shoulder as he continued to leave.

He suddenly stopped when he felt small hands latch onto his wrist. He looked down; half tempted to lop the head off of the one who dared to touch him, when he locked eyes with those of deep blue attached to a child of no more than nine summers. "Please don't leave us to die." She pleaded just above a whisper with tears swelling in her eyes.

Naraku looked over his shoulder and saw the villagers slowly gathering closer to him. "You wish to live then?" He asked and watched as heads slowly bobbed up and down. "Then I shall save your miserable lives; come along." He began to walk away once again and found that he still had the child attached to him with a death like grip on his wrist. He kneeled down to her and grabbed her chin gently with his other hand and looked into her eyes. "You needn't worry that I will leave you behind." He stated soothingly. "You can release me." When the girl shook her head causing her jet black hair to whip around her head in defiance as her deep blue eyes hardened. "Only when you give me what you promised will I let you go."

Naraku had to smirk at her bravery and found that he actually like this girl. She would be a good asset to him with proper training and he could easily see that she would be loyal to a fault to him. "Interesting" He stated as he rose to his full height towering over her; forcing her neck to crane unnaturally in order to keep her hard stare locked onto his face. "Well shall we go then?" He asked as he looked down at her. Getting a curt nod from the girl he turned to the rest of the group of about fifteen or so and passed the curt nod off to them.

xx

Sesshoumaru was jarred awake suddenly and growled threateningly without opening his eyes to see who the culprit was that would dare to disturb him. He then heard a soft spoken woman's voice from somewhere in the room. "Mia, the master will punish you if you don't leave here. He told you that you were not allowed in this room." He then felt the bed shift and a small child's voice respond. "My name isn't Mia anymore." She hissed in a whisper. "It's Shingai; and I only came in here to see who he is."

He attempted to open his eyes in order to see who the two females were that would dare disturb his sleep but found that the throbbing in his head made opening his eyes an impossibility; especially since the room was bright with the sun blazing in. "Close the window and leave here." He growled out so threateningly that he easily heard both the female's heartbeats begin to pound at a deadly rate. "Now" He ordered when he didn't hear either one of them make any move to follow his orders.

Feet scurried around the room and the bright light he could see through his lids vanished; he then he heard the shoji door slide close. Who were these females and why were they in his room? Just as he was about to return to his slumber the urge to relieve himself reared its ugly head. With an annoyed growl he cracked his eyes open and began lifting himself up. Waves of nauseating pain shot through his skull as he came to sit upright.

He sat there for a few moments willing the pain in his head to subside to a tolerable level before attempting to move again. Just as he dropped his legs over the edge of the bed he heard the door slide open; causing him to cut his eyes over to the disturbance far to quickly. He curled his lip as the pain from the movement shot through his body.

"You shouldn't be up."

The hanyou's voice entered his ears and he was suddenly reminded of where he was and why he was so ill. "Leave me." He growled as he tried to rise to his feet and began to fall as the pain in his head beat against the back of his eyes. Dizziness forced his legs to give out from under him and he suddenly felt strong arms around him to keep him from falling. "I will kill you if you do not release me."

"If I release you you will fall and possibly harm yourself or the child." Naraku said as he held his mate tightly in his arms and pressed up against his chest. "Why are you out of bed?" He questioned and waited several long minutes before getting a response; a response he thoroughly expected.

"I will do as I please. Now release me so that I can attend to my business." Sesshoumaru bit out.

"If I release you you will fall. Now tell me what are you doing?" He asked as he set his weak mate back down onto the bed.

Sesshoumaru slowly cut his eyes up to the dark male. "It is none of your concern." He answered as he again began to rise from the bed.

Naraku watched him rise to his feet and once again his legs began to give out on him. "How do you expect to do whatever it is your doing if you can't even stay on your feet?" He asked as he again found himself holding his mate to his chest. He felt the growl against his chest as his mate realized that he was going to need his help in whatever it was he was trying to do.

"If you must know..." He growled as he attempted to push himself away from the man holding him. "I need to relieve myself."

Naraku had a hard time keeping the smirk from his face at his announcement. "You should have just told me that in the first place." He pointed out as he picked him up bridal style.

Sesshoumaru attempted to struggle against being handled in such a fashion but found he didn't have the strength. He dropped his head onto his shoulder and closed his eyes as the pain in his head reminded him that it was still there. As if he could forget.

It was a short time later when he found himself lying comfortably back in bed with two bowls sitting on the table and the hanyou informing him of his options as to how he was going to take his medicine and broth. The tentacle down the throat was not an option as far as he was concerned; so he took the bowls and tossed down the tea followed by the broth. He could feel his headache begin to recede almost immediately and sighed inwardly with relief.

Naraku reached out and pushed some silver hair off his shoulder. "How would you like to leave this bed for a time and go to outside? I have something to show you."

Sesshoumaru stared hard at the hanyou. "What is it now? You wish to show me something else you have taken away from me?"

A dark eyebrow cocked as he looked into the angry gold eyes of his mate. "You think so lowly of me." He sighed almost sadly. "Granted my methods of gaining you as a mate were dubious at best and my initial reasons for doing so were selfish; but as time passes my feelings are changing dramatically." He rose from the bed and stared at the closed window envisioning what was on the other side. "You know..." He began as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You have been ill for quite some time due to our child. I have made sure that you were well taken care of no matter how much you protested to the healing; but if your life was to be put at risk due to the child..." He turned and stared softly at his mate leaning against the headboard of the bed then sat down next to him. "If I had to choose between your life and our child's life; I would take no issue with sending our child to walk the afterlife."

Gold eyes narrowed at his sentiment. "You would give up the one thing you desire most aside from that worthless pink stone you covet so desperately; the one thing you claim that will help you gain control of all you lay your eyes upon for my life." He stated condescendingly.

Naraku gave a light laugh as he palmed the magenta cheek of his mate. "Without a second thought." He answered as he rubbed his thumb across the top stripe on his cheek.

Sesshoumaru jerked his head away from the gentle touch with a growl. He glared hard at the hanyou and did his best to tell him with his hard gold eyes that if he touched him like that again he would waste no time in cutting the molesting appendage from his body.

Naraku dropped his hand back to his lap. "I know that you think me to be a liar and untrustworthy and you are just in believing me to be those things. However I can only hope that over time you will see that what I speak to you is truth." He leaned forward and brushed his lips across his cheek; getting another growl in protest at the action, which he completely ignored. "Now I have something to show you." He saw the dubious hard look his mate was giving him and stated. "I assure you that what I have to show you will please you immensely." Receiving a curt nod from his mate he smiled and pulled him into his lap and used his dark powers to leave the room.

Sesshoumaru found Naraku's method of using his miasma to move about slightly unnerving. Even after the long trip to the north and back he still couldn't adjust to the feeling of his body breaking down into small pieces, moving through the air, and then reassembling in a new location. He knew that that wasn't how it worked but it sure felt like it. When they reappeared they were outside standing on the edge of a cliff overlooking the valley far far below. Sesshoumaru looked around the area and instantly knew where they were; they were in his domain looking down upon his lands and if he looked hard enough he could almost make out his home far in the distance.

"Does this please you?" The deep voice of his mate asked next to his ear. Naraku had his arms wrapped around his waist in case his illness caused him to lose consciousness or to stumble and fall.

He turned his head to look sideways at the hanyou. "Why are we here?"

Naraku smiled at him and raised his hand and pointed towards a higher part of the mountain. "You see I have relocated our home so that we can monitor your lands and prevent any from attempting to take control of them." He placed his hand on the small small swell of his belly. "While you are with child you are too weak to properly maintain that which is yours; therefore I have moved us to a point where if someone were to make the attempt of invading your lands I can destroy them in your place."

There has never been a point in his life where he had been shocked into speechlessness but for the first time in his life he didn't know what to say. Then again as the lord of the lands he was currently looking at he wasn't obligated to speak if he didn't feel it necessary to do so.

"I take it by your silence that this does not please you."

Sesshoumaru could have sworn there was an edge of disappointment in his voice. "Iie" He answered then continued. "You have done this just to please me; why?"

Naraku turned him so that they were chest to chest. "I have told you there is more to what I feel for you than just acquiring your power." He pressed his left hand into his lower back pulling him closer and raised his right hand to the left side of his neck and traced his jaw with his thumb. "I want to see the part of you who isn't the lord of the west, the man behind the mask of indifference, to see more of the real you and not the cold stoic mask of indifference that you show the world."

Gold eyes stared into deep brown showing a hint of uncertainty under the intense anger at the surface.

"I don't expect you to trust my words or even my actions. If you suddenly did I would suspect you have been placed under some sort of a spell." He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against the blue crescent moon and whispered. "I just hope that someday you will find it in yourself to trust me, to accept, me... to want me."

He whispered the last words so quietly that Sesshoumaru practically had to strain himself to hear what he had said. He didn't like all that was suddenly happening between him and the hanyou. The vile creature did things to him that he would never allow anyone to do and he found enjoyment in it; forcing him to want to see the hanyou's blood spill at his feet.

Then he tells him that his life is more important than the child's that is growing in his belly; which to say the least is confusing, then on top of all that he moved them to a place where he could monitor his lands... it was too much. Were the words that hanyou spoke really the truth or just another one of his lies to poison his mind so that the vile bastard could use him to suit his own purposes? Just as he as about to point out that he was only doing this to increase his own power; lips descended on his and a wonderful pleasure shot through his body as fingers teased his sensitive spot, making him forget what he was going to say.

Naraku took advantage of the intimate silence between them and pressed his lips to the soft pink of his mate's. He sucked lightly on his bottom lip teasing it with the tip of his tongue before pressing forth in order to feel the warmth of the inu's wet cavern. He felt his mate open slightly to him and instead of dominating and demanding more of him he slowly ran his tongue across his canines while his hand slid up to the base of his head maneuvering it to the side to have better access to his moist cavity. He delved deeper into his mouth with his tongue and felt the opposing tongue return the soft caressing while hands gripped tightly upon the front of his haori.

Sesshoumaru let his eyes fall closed as he swirled his tongue against the one invading his mouth. Kissing was something he never really indulged in as it seemed far too intimate; like something that should only be done with someone you truly care for. However; compared to the few times he did actually indulge in the activity of kissing, kissing Naraku was an experience in and of itself. The hanyou knew how to use his tongue and use it well; almost to the point of causing him to go weak in the knees.

While he was making love to his mate's mouth; Naraku lightly ran his nails up and down his bared back in a slow sensual manner, delighting in the feel of his muscles contracting to the touch. He broke the kiss; leaving the taiyoukai breathless and lightly trailed his lips down his chin, across his jaw line, down his neck, and over to the mating mark where he began to assault the sensitive spot with his fangs.

Sesshoumaru dropped his head back and closed his eyes as his lips and tongue sent the most pleasant of tingling sensations through his body. He slid his hands up his chest and tangled them into the black wavy locks of his mate as a particularly hard nip to the mark forced a growling moan to pass his lips. Again he had to wonder why he was so weak to the touch of his enemy now his mate. Maybe it was because there has never been anyone who showed him what pleasure really was; they always expected him to be the giver and never the one to receive. Yet with this male he found that being on the receiving end of pleasure was better than he ever imagined it could be.

Naraku placed his hands on his mate's waist and pushed down sliding off his deep green silk sleeping pants that he had specially made for him in order to make his deep amber eyes stand out brightly; one of the taiyoukai's features he loved the most. He then undid the ties of his navy blue hakama letting them fall to the ground while his mate pushed open his haori and began running his finger over his hard sculpted chest. Naraku slid his hands down his sides heading for the backs of his thighs where he picked him up and delighted in the feel of his long creamy white legs locking around his waist. He brought his lips back to the slightly parted lips of his mate and began kissing him deeply as he walked backwards to the large boulder behind him and sitting down upon it.

Once he was seated comfortably he pulled back and looked into glossed over golden eyes. "Touch me" He practically pleaded in a husky whisper and closed his eyes in bliss as long slender fingers trailed down his chest and wrapped around his throbbing manhood.

Sesshoumaru slowly stroked him lightly using his claws to increase the pleasure of his touch. While stoking him he slid off his lap and kneeled down in front of him, then leaned down and ran his tongue over the tip taking in the white bead of moisture into his mouth. After a few more strokes of his tongue over the tip he wrapped his lips around him and sucked him deep into his hot mouth.

Naraku was shocked by his actions; he never thought that his mate would do such a thing willingly. Sure he knew that he liked the pleasure he gave him but it was usually pleasure he forced upon him. Maybe he was finally beginning to come around and was starting to accept him. Then again he highly doubted that Sesshoumaru was accepting his place as his bitch. It was more likely that his mate was just caught up in the pleasures of the body and nothing more; however he didn't care if that was the case. He would take it however he could get it from his beautiful mate. He gave up his thoughts on Sesshoumaru's actions when he felt his fangs lightly drag across his hard length practically blurring his vision with pleasure.

Sesshoumaru picked up his speed slightly when he felt fingers tangle in his hair and scrape at his scalp. He could feel the tightening of his mate's body as he drew closer to his release. He couldn't believe he was behaving this way with a man he hated but at the same time didn't; he was acting like a wonton bitch and despised himself for it.

The line that divided his feelings was beginning to blur and he was losing sight of which side was the side he was suppose to be on. The man was his enemy, but his enemy who had been caring for him while he was ill. He was a hanyou, a hanyou that swore to protect him with his life while he was weak due to the child. He was evil, but an evil being that had moved him closer to home so that he could maintain watch over his lands. No he couldn't think about all that right now, it was too confusing and causing his headache to return.

He heard a growl and increased his speed; sucking hard on the length in his mouth until he felt the spray of his white essence coating his tongue and filling his hungry mouth. He never imagined that Naraku would taste the way he did; it tasted like darkness but nothingness, yet somehow it also tasted of purity and freedom. He actually liked the way he tasted and decided that doing this wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it would be.

Naraku; breathing hard reached down and pulled his mate back up to him and kissed him demandingly; tasting himself upon his mate's tongue. He pulled him back into his lap and placed one hand on his length stroking it and the other against his pleasure spot on his side. He could feel himself beginning to rise again as he molested his mate into panting with pleasure. When he felt he couldn't take it anymore he grabbed him by the hips, lifted him up, and set him back down; impaling him upon his throbbing with need length.

A growl escaped his lips at the sudden intrusion but the second the filling length hit that spot the growl turned to deep moans of pleasure. He wrapped his arms around his neck as he began riding him hard and fast. He could feel his mate's fingers on his round cheeks lifting him while his tongue and teeth tortured his mating mark.

Sesshoumaru dropped his head back as he felt his impending explosion coming on. The closer he came the faster he tried to move to get deeper penetration and more friction against his inner pleasurable spot. Then Naraku gave him one good hard thrust and Sesshoumaru's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he exploded into a world in which he never wanted to return from. He could feel his mate following suit spilling his seed deep inside him; making him feel somehow… complete? He collapsed onto his shoulder; burying his face into his neck, and felt the need to sleep shutting down his mind. The exertion of their mating was draining on his already exhausted body and he let his heavy eyelids fall as he felt strong arms wrap around him holding him close.

"I think we over did it." Naraku whispered to his sleeping mate. He lifted him up and turned him sideways so that he was leaning against his chest with the side of his face pressed against his shoulder. He knew he should take him home and put him to bed so that he could rest but he just wanted to sit there and hold him close feeling his hot smooth skin pressed against his body.


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshoumaru sat against the large tree in the gardens running his hand over his ever growing belly. It had only been just over a month and a half since the conception and he was amazed at how big he was already. The only thing he could compare it to; was he was as large now as a ningen with child was at four months. As his fingers slid over his belly button a madding itch made itself known. Opening his haori he ran the tips of his sharp claws over the itch and closed his eyes in bliss. It felt wondrous to scratch upon the itch and he decided that he liked the feel of scratching the itch that wasn't going away with his scratching. He continued to run his claws over it again and again almost causing himself to purr contentedly. Even when the scent of his own blood entered his nose he continued to scratch at it. Truthfully it actually felt relaxing to scratch the persistent itch.

As he sat there scratching; his mind wandered to his current situation. He hated to admit it but there was no denying that the physical pleasures the dark hanyou gave him were blissfully wonderful; but they were enemies. He was an enemy that he had every intention of killing; he was a hanyou, he sought power through other means than his own strength, but most of all he had invaded the western lands. Which is an offense punishable by death. He brought and destruction to all creatures that crossed his path and no one was allowed to enter his domain and kill any being upon that land unless he allowed it.

Then there was the betrayal of his idiot half-brother. Granted he hated his hanyou brother; but the whelp was HIS brother, his brother to do with as he pleased. If the Kami deemed that it was time for the hanyou to pass into the next life then he would be the one to send him into the afterlife and no other. It was his given right.

Naraku was a dark force that needed to be destroyed; yet he had seen a side of the hanyou that he didn't think could exist. The hanyou had made sure that he was well taken care of while he was ill and forced bowl after bowl after bowl of the green tea and beef broth down his throat until he was completely well. He clearly remembers that first morning when he awoke and the hanyou had entered the bedroom carrying a tray with another dose of the medicine and broth. He could clearly see the concern in his deep brown eyes over his health as much as he wanted to deny it was there. Then when he growled at him to leave him be the hanyou wouldn't take no for an answer; he could hear the concern in his voice and feel it in his aura, over his wellbeing.

He figured that the hanyou was only concerned because he might die and then he would lose his hold upon the being whose power he desired as much as he coveted the shikon no tama.

Yet what was most confusing to him were Naraku's words; words he had said just a few weeks ago. Somehow he believed every word the hanyou spoke and it unnerved him to no end. When Naraku told him that he would kill the child before he let him die; he was shocked. Then when the hanyou took him out to show him were they were now located; he thought for sure Naraku had only relocated them to their current position so that he could gain control of his lands. He would kill the bastard with his own claws; child or no, before he ever let the hanyou take control of anything that belonged to him.

The hanyou was an unsolvable enigma to him; he was evil, but he swore that he cared about him more than his child's life. He was a dark bastard who moved them to a location where he could watch his lands. He was cold and hard… well he wasn't so different himself as far as that went but the hanyou spoke of wanting to see a softer side of him; a side that only seemed to come out when the hanyou touched him. He never thought that the evil hanyou bastard; that he had spent so many moon cycles searching for, the bastard who killed without mercy, and caused destruction wherever he laid his hand, was the same hanyou bastard that was so soft, caring, gentle, and concerned towards him and him alone. It was no wonder he would fall under the spell of Naraku's touches; the hanyou treated him like he was a Kami who walked the land and was here merely for him to take care of.

The uncertainty that flowed through him drove him mad. How he longed for the days when he knew dark from light, evil from goodness, and friend from foe. Naraku constantly jumped over that fine line causing it to blur until it was no longer visible.

He wondered what would happen after the child was born. Would Naraku kill him during his weakness after the child was born then vanish to raise their child to do his evil bidding? Somehow he just didn't feel that Naraku would do such a thing. So many things he knew that the dark hanyou was capable of but when it came to him and their child; deep inside he knew that hanyou would fight to the death to protect them both. Not that he needed the half-breed to protect him but he would do it irregardless. Even if the child was never created the sense that Naraku would fight for him to the death no matter the foe was somehow comforting.

xx

Later that evening Sesshoumaru was standing by the window looking out over his domain; which was illuminated orange by the setting sun. So badly he wanted to return home to his lands to feel the freedom of being able to do as he pleased. He couldn't go home though; his pride at being a bitch to a hanyou, an evil hanyou no less wouldn't allow it. Then add to that he was carrying a hanyou's child... it was more than he could take.

Once the child was born then and only then would he be free. Free to return home and return to his former life as lord of the western lands. He was certain that no matter the soft words the hanyou spoke to him; once the child was birthed, the hanyou would kill or discard him. The thought that the kumo would kill him seemed to bother him less than the though of him discarding him did; and that as well angered him.

However he had to snort at that thought, as if he would ever allow the hanyou to take his life. Then again he had allowed the hanyou to take so much more from him than his life. He took his freedom, his body, and his sense of everything he knew to be correct. Yet did he really put up a fight to prevent any of this happening? He felt as if he just stood by and allowed the hanyou to do with him as he pleased; never fighting back or attempting to maintain control of his own beast.

His stupid worthless weak beast was the cause to all that was happening to him now. So easily the dog collapsed to his enemy; all in the name of pleasure. If he could remove his beast from his body he would; just so he could take pleasure in skinning it alive and listening to it howl in agony and beg for mercy.

Just as that last thought crossed his mind the bedroom door slid open and without even looking he unleashed his poison whip upon the unsuspecting ningen. In his mind he was shocked that he was able to use that ability; being his baka of a beast wouldn't allow him access to any of his other powers. Yet at the moment he didn't care why he was able to use it; he could therefore he did.

He didn't know why the male was entering his room nor did he care; he just needed to feel the release of all his frustrations with the sound of death echoing in his ears. The melodious sound of death in his ears was interrupted by the sound of Naraku's voice at the door. "Why have you killed the servant?"

Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder at the dark male in the doorway and glared coldly at him. Then in a swift movement he released his poison whip attacking the hanyou standing in the doorway.

Naraku barely avoided being slashed across the chest by stepping back into the hallway. He looked up to see his mate standing by the window with a raised silver eyebrow and a cocky smirk on his face. He watched as he slowly raised his fingers back into the air and let them glow green. Naraku narrowed his eyes at his mate. "Do not do it." He growled as he took a step towards the taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru grunted and sent the whip flying; missing his target when it moved and taking out the shoji door instead. As the hanyou came towards him in a rage; Sesshoumaru sent the whip at him again and again, missing each time as his movements were slow and sluggish due to the child and his lack of energy.

Naraku dodged each one of the attacks working his way to the inu; and when he finally came to stand in front of him he was forced to grab his wrists and hold them behind his back when Sesshoumaru attempted to grab him by the throat. "Explain this behavior." He demanded trying to keep his temper under control.

Sesshoumaru looked hard into his deep brown eyes. "I am going to kill you as I have sworn myself to do." The hanyou actually looked shocked and somewhat hurt at his declaration. "Do not act surprised that I wish to kill you." He stated while continuing to stare hard into his eyes.

Naraku released his hold on his wrists as stepped back. "If that is what you wish then by all means kill me."

Deep amber eyes watched the hanyou intently with a glint of uncertainty flashing through them. "You will allow me to kill you." He stated as he raised his two fingers into the air letting them glow green once again.

"If that will please you...yes." He responded while keeping his browns locked tight with his gold.

"Very well." He answered as he sent his whip flying.

Naraku stood there somewhat shocked that he was still alive. He felt the sting of the whip coming at him but never felt it burn his flesh. Not that the poison of the whip would do him harm but the whip itself could easily slice him in two. The only evidence that the whip had actually come at him were the few stray black hairs that were lying on his shoulder no longer attached to his head. As he was about to question the taiyoukai; he saw him turn and stare out the window with a look of pure rage on his face.

"Why did you not kill me?" The only response he got was a very annoyed growl. Naraku walked over to stand next to him and the growling got louder and more menacing the closer he got. "You can't can you." He stated as he turned to face him. He was tempted to point out the reasons for his inability to kill him but thought better of it as the growling grew in intensity. Instead he opted for calming his mate by reaching up and dragging his fingers through his hair; massaging his scalp at the base of his neck.

Slowly the growling subsided and soon was replaced by a barely audible half purring half growling sound as the taiyoukai's temper cooled. Naraku reached up with his other hand and turned the youkai's face towards him. "Come let us retire for the night." He said as he placed his hand on his lower back to lead him to the bed.

Sesshoumaru didn't argue or put up any resistance against the hanyou. He was too busy trying to understand why he didn't kill the bastard as he so desired to; and the only reason he could come up with, was that on some level he cared for the hanyou. Which was completely absurd. He didn't care about the hanyou bastard in the least or so he thought. As he felt the feathered mattress press against his back his thoughts were shut down in favor of dealing with a whole new issue... his lower back.

He laid there staring up at the ceiling willing the pain away and was getting angry that the pressure against his lower back increased as he continued to lay there; so he rolled over onto his side. The pain in his back receded only to be replaced by a new pain; one that had just now come about, his hips. Now his fury was back and it was all he could do to keep from melting the uncomfortable bed into a pile of goo with his poison. Lying on his back caused him pain, lying on his side caused him pain, and he certainly couldn't lay on his rounded belly. So he sat up, scooted up against the headboard, and leaned his head back against it and closed his eyes; when the pain in his back returned. The growling returned as he threw his feet off the bed with every intention of sleeping standing up if he had to; when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Naraku watched the tossing and turning of his mate and knew he was in pain due to the child; and when he saw that he was going to leave the bed, he decided that it was time to put an end to all this moving about so that they could both get some sleep. He grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back down onto the bed.

He knew that Sesshoumaru would never ask nor willingly take up the only position that was comfortable for him unless he was told that it was ok first. "Come." He said then watched as his mate maneuvered himself between his legs, placing his belly upon his thigh with his right leg draped over his left, his head just below his right shoulder, right arm draped over his left shoulder and his left arm straight down his side, with his fingers curled just under his thigh. It had to be the strangest sight he had ever seen; but if having his mate draped over him like a blanket was the only way for him to be comfortable then who was he to complain. Besides he knew that if he didn't let the taiyoukai sleep atop him in such a fashion then neither of them would be sleeping anytime soon.

He placed his fingers in his hair and began dragging them through the silky silvery stuff. Soon Sesshoumaru was purring lightly and breathing evenly announcing that he was walking the land of dreams. Naraku smiled down at the top of his head. _'There is so much about you. Everyday I see something about you that I didn't think could exist. I wonder how many different kinds of emotions run through you and will I ever get to see them all?'_ He questioned mentally. _'I know you don't hate me as much as you claim you do but your pride keeps you from admitting to yourself what you really feel.'_ He smiled, placed his other hand on the bare back of his mate, and closed his eyes falling into a blissful sleep with the warmth of his mate atop him.

xx

"Remove yourself from my sight. I grow tired of you and your lies." Sesshoumaru growled out at the being standing in front of him.

Brown eyes narrowed and glared dangerously at the taiyoukai. "This behavior of yours has gone on long enough." Naraku bit out.

"This Sesshoumaru obeys no one." He stated with a deep chested growl.

Naraku clenched his jaw tight; the taiyoukai was rubbing him raw the wrong way with his behavior. He just needed to accept the fact that they were mates whether he liked it or not and as such when he was told to do something he should do it as a proper submissive should. "I am your master and you will obey me."

Sesshoumaru curled his lip and without a second thought he raised his fingers and lashed his poison whip at the hanyou.

Naraku hissed in pain as the whip cut through his forearm when he brought it up to protect his face. He looked down at the bleeding gash then back up at the taiyoukai; he had had enough. In a swift movement he had his bitch up against the wall with his hands held tightly above his head. "I grow weary of this game of yours. I have tolerated it long enough and now you will do as you are told or I shall force you to bend to my will."

Oh how he hated the man in front of him and hated the fact that the child was making him weak and easily exhausted. He knew that in his current position there was no way he could out maneuver nor use any form of physical power against him. So he did the best he could with what strength he had. Granted it was beneath him to behave in such a fashion and under normal circumstances he wouldn't have; but this was anything but _'normal circumstances'_.

A quick lift of his knee had the hanyou bent over grunting in pain and while he was hunched over; Sesshoumaru kicked him in the back of the knee sending him sprawling to the floor. He then looked down at the male who was quickly coming back around due to the demon blood within him and ran his fingers through his silver hair. "Do not attempt to impose your will on me again or next time I shall show no mercy." With that he turned and left the room.

Naraku sat up angry beyond belief but not exactly surprised that the taiyoukai reacted the way he did. However he was surprised that he was able to bring him down. Yes his methods were rather unseemly and quite painful but in the end the taiyoukai was able to best him... this time. He may have won this particular battle but the war was far from over. He was going to make sure that the mighty lord of the west bowed to him as a proper submissive should and took his place by his side where he belonged.

He had told his mate time and time again that he wasn't out to take his power or even his lands and still he didn't believe him. Then he offered to take him down to his estate concealed within his barrier that makes it impossible for anyone to see him; and he accused him of wanting to shame him in front of his own subjects. No matter how many times he told him that that wasn't true the taiyoukai still doubted him. He had learned to accept his mistrust considering their past of being enemies; but now... now the inu had gone too far.

It wasn't the fact that he had attacked him or even so much that he had brought him down or even the fact that he refused to stand at his side as a proper mate should. It was the accusation that he had raped him repeatedly only so he could get him with child and decimate his lands. He accused him of this even though he knew that in order for his body to conform to carry a child that he had to willingly copulate with a stronger dominate male.

He knew that it was hard for Sesshoumaru to swallow the indignity that he wasn't the most powerful being in existence and his pride ate away at him constantly because of it. Yet if he would only open his eyes to the truth he would easily see that that wasn't the case. No, he was quite powerful in his own right and to an extent even more powerful than he himself was. The only reason his body considered him to be the more dominate being is because he had conquered the beast within.

He rose from his spot on the floor and followed his mate's scent until it brought him to the garden. He found the taiyoukai standing in the center of the garden glaring at nothing in particular while growling at the emptiness in front of him.

Naraku knew how to easily calm his mate and wasted no time in using that particular ability. Walking up behind him he reached out and began running his fingers through his long silver hair. The growling would stop then start then stop and start again. He was fighting against the massaging of his head and was losing terribly.

"I wish you would see the truth." He said as he leaned closer to him. "I will admit that when I first acquired you I did use your body as my own play thing and I will not apologize for it. Having you as my own has been something I desired since I first laid my eyes upon you." He grabbed him by the waist and walked him over to sit on the bench. He could see that his mate was tiring quickly from the recent exertion of fighting with him.

Once he had him seated he continued to run his fingers through his hair while standing in front of him. He stared out across the garden not looking at anything but seeing everything and continued where he left off. "My desire for you was so overwhelming I allowed the human inside of me to take control in order to remove my desires for you. Onigumo's heart desired Kikyo and I despised that organ for it. I didn't want the dead woman but if the dead bitch was the only way to get over my obsession of you..." He trailed off as he kneeled down in front of the taiyoukai. "If fucking a dead woman was the only way for me to forget you then that is what I would do."

He reached up and lightly traced the magenta stripes on his cheek with the backs of his first two fingers. "But I couldn't do it. When I brought her to me I tried to and felt as if I were betraying you by doing so. So I flung her away and decided at that moment I would find a way to make you mine. I spent years planning and plotting until I devised a way to have you. I led you to believe it was your power I desired so that you would face me to prove that yours was a power I could never gain control of." He wrapped some of his silver hair around his fingers and watched as it slid smoothly across his skin.

"When I finally obtained you all I could think was that you were finally mine; not mine to have or even to control, just mine. The child..." He dropped the hair and placed both hands on the hard rounded stomach in front of him that was surprisingly big for only two months worth of child growth. "The child I do desire but not for power. I desire it because it's a part of me within you and when it's born we will have something that is a part of us both." He looked up into the golden eyes boring down on him. "All I really desire of you is your acceptance of me."

Gold eyes searched the dark brown looking up at him; searching for the deceit that he knew had to be there and only found something he didn't want to believe was there... honesty. Sesshoumaru was again finding himself searching for that line that divided truth from lies and right from wrong; and found that that line was still as unrecognizable as ever. He was at a loss, he wanted the hanyou to be lying to him, to want him only for his power, and want the child in order to increase his dominance over the land; but that wasn't the case. He could easily tell that what the dark hanyou spoke was nothing but the truth and he despised him for it. "I should kill you now." He growled. That was the only thing he could think of to say and the only thing that made any amount of sense in all the confusing thoughts running through his mind.

"Yes" Naraku responded as his hands slid across his belly to his sides then pulled him down onto his lap. "If you must kill me then I shall die while holding you in my arms."

Sesshoumaru growled at the sudden movement; then those growls immediately disappeared as fingers stroked across the base of his head through his hair. He then felt lips on his neck kissing lightly and without thinking about it he tilted his head back so that those soft hot lips could have better access to his skin.

"Although I can think of a better thing to be doing when you take my life." He stated slowly between kisses to his neck. He slid his hands down behind him until they came to the crease in the fabric of his hakama and with a quick hard tug the threads gave way with a ripping sound. Naraku slid his fingers between his suddenly bared backside seeking out his entrance and slipping a single finger into his tight entrance seeking out his hot spot. When he slid his finger across it; long deadly fingers tangled in his black wavy ponytail as he arced his back growling in delight. Naraku smirked as he leaned in and latched onto a nipple suckling it to rock hardness. He was then shocked when his taiyoukai straightened himself up, reached down to undo the ties of his hakama, freeing his hard length, then stroking it until it wept with need.

He removed his roving fingers and drug them up his mate's back until they reached the base of his head and began dragging his fingers up and down from the base of his head to the center of his back. He knew the more relaxed he made him the more likely he was to take control and be bolder in taking what he wanted. Sesshoumaru never did anything unless he gave him the go ahead: which was rather odd considering who he was, but if he was relaxed enough he would take what he wanted whether he approved of the inu actions or not. His massaging soon paid off as his mate; growing tired of waiting for him to give him his release, raised up and drove himself down onto his hard manhood and immediately began riding him as hard and as fast as he could.

Sesshoumaru yanked the paper ribbon from his hair letting the black wavy hair spill around down over his broad shoulders and running his fingers through it. He jerked back on the hair causing the head it was attached to to snap back. He looked down into the glassy brown eyes of the male and could see every single feeling the hanyou had for him in his dark brown depths. Before he could think about it he leaned down and locked the dark hanyou into a deep demanding kiss; searching his mouth for answers to unanswerable questions that would forever plague his mind.

If Naraku thought his mate's actions of touching him and taking him was erotic; when his mate kissed him on his own accord the feelings that flowed through him were indescribable. Maybe that unknown intense feeling inside him was love. He didn't know if that's what it was called but what he did know was that whatever that feeling inside him was he liked it and he wanted to feel it for the rest of eternity. He grabbed his sides and began controlling his movements as he rose up and slid back down.

Sesshoumaru broke the kiss; panting with the exertion, then pushed the hanyou down flat on his back and placed his hands on his chest, using the support for leverage to increase the depth and pace of his movements. He rode him so hard that it was quite painful. He wanted to feel pain; he needed to feel pain, only so it would blur the confusing feelings inside him.

Naraku lay there watching his mate and saw in his eyes what he was doing. He wasn't doing this for pleasure; he was searching for answers through pain. He could easily see that he was hurting himself with as hard as he was riding him and became very concerned. Sitting up he wrapped his arms around him and halted all his movements. "No do not do this." He said as he buried his face into his neck. He could feel the claws sinking into his shoulders as Sesshoumaru fought to free himself from his hold. Blood trailed down his back as he continued to struggle against him but he held him fast.

"Release me." Sesshoumaru growled out so savagely that Naraku almost released his hold upon him. He rose to his feet while holding onto his angry mate and set him upon his. He knew what he had to do and he would endure it if that's what it took for the taiyoukai to set his mind at ease.

It was the hardest thing he ever had to do in his life and would hate himself for it for as long as he could remember but it had to be done. He raised his hand, balled it into a fist, and let it fly straight into the jaw of the demon lord, splitting his lip wide open. He then stood there silently as the rage within the demon tore at his flesh.

Naraku stared into the red eyes of his mate as he lashed out at him and it tore at him to see the pain and confusion that blinded the being within. The pain he felt for him was ten times worse than the pain he was inflicting upon his body. Each slice of the youkai's claws into his flesh was an unanswered question or an unexplainable feeling that the demon held within him.

Sesshoumaru's strength was quickly fading and his strikes against the hanyou were becoming weak and taking every ounce of will power he had in order to inflict as much damage to him as possible. Eventually his claws were bouncing off the bloody flesh of the dark male without leaving a single mark. He was panting hard and finding it difficult to stay upon his feet. He gave one final slash at the dark being then crumbled to the ground as his energy faded into the darkness along with his consciousness

Naraku easily caught him before he hit the ground. He used his tentacles to hold him up in front of him in order to keep from covering him with the blood that covered his chest. Using his darkness he moved them to their room. He placed his mate upon the bed and with a light kiss to his forehead he removed himself to the bath house in order to cleanse and begin healing the wounds inflicted upon him. Both he and his mate were going to be sore come morning but when the sun peaked over the mountains he knew that the demon he had put to bed would be a completely different demon upon waking.

He slid into the hot waters of the spring and grit his teeth together as the deep cuts and scratches stung and bled. Some of the claw marks in his chest were deep enough that he was slightly concerned as to whether or not they were life threatening. Giving himself a once over and deciding that he most likely would live; he relaxed against the edge of the spring and let the hot waters wash his wounds. He didn't care that his mate lashed out as he did; so long as Sesshoumaru found the release he sought then it was well worth the pain.

xx

Sesshoumaru awoke suddenly with a harsh pounding in his head and a terrible ache in his lower back. He cut his eyes to the window and saw that it was still very dark outside meaning that it was half way between sunset and sunrise. He placed his hand to his lower back and began to massaging while wondering why he was sleeping on his back? Ever since that first time of sleeping atop his mate he found that that was the only way he could sleep comfortably and the only way to keep his back from hurting. So he made it a point to sleep that way every night; not because he cared for the hanyou but for his own comfort and no other reason or so he tried to convince himself nightly.

He looked over to the side of the bed where his mate always slept and found that he wasn't there. It was highly unusual for the hanyou to leave him to sleep alone; so that meant that there was something wrong, but what?

He started to bring his fingers to his temple to rub away the throbbing in his head when he noticed that his fingers were covered in dried blood and the memories of what he had done hit him like a flash of lighting. He had attacked the hanyou, slicing him with his claws, wanting to see his blood, wanting him to pay for confusing him, and making him question everything he knew to be right. He knew he didn't kill the kumo but he easily remembers that the hanyou did nothing while he attacked him; he just stood there taking every one of his strikes against him, with hurt and concern in his eyes.

The hurt wasn't from the pain of his claws slicing into him; it was deeper than that, it was the pain of the soul, the pain of being helpless against a force he had no control over, it was pain for his pain. Why would the hanyou hurt for him? So many times the hanyou had said that he wanted him for more than just his power or the child or even his lands and he never listened to what he was really saying. He only heard what he wanted to hear in an attempt to maintain his control over everything he knew to be correct; only to find that he was wrong. That is what tore at him every time he looked at the hanyou; the truths the dark hanyou would tell would be turned to lies in his own mind so that he could justify his behavior when the hanyou would touch him.

He threw his feet off the bed and slowly rose trying to ignore the pain that tore through is body. His muscles ached like they never ached before, there was a giant drum being beat to death in his head, and his lower back tightened like a knot in a rope tied to two horses running in opposite directions.

He tried to block out the pain as he walked to the water basin to rinse the blood from his claws and once satisfied that his claws were clean enough he changed his ripped hakama for a pair of deep purple satin sleeping pants with its matching short robe. He didn't bother with trying to tie it closed, it wouldn't fit anyway. None of his clothing fit properly anymore; it was all becoming too small for his ever increasing stomach. Dismissing the clothing issue he made his way out of the room.

Just as he stepped out the door he was halted in his tracks by Shingai. "Sesshoumaru-sama" She cried in a panic.

"Girl if you are here to annoy me with you worthless ningen stink then I shall be forced to remove your head from your body." He turned to go to the study in order to speak with Naraku about what had happened in the garden when the girl interrupted him again.

"But Sesshoumaru-sama it's master..." She grabbed his arm and began pulling him down the hall. "He is in the bath house and will not wake up."

Sesshoumaru glared down at the girl as if all of this was her fault and jerked his arm from her grasp. He headed down the hall towards the bath house with the girl hot on his heels. Upon stepping into the steamy warm room he saw Naraku's head dropped back against the edge of the pool where the water had turned red with the blood of the male sitting in it.

He walked over to him and kneeled down examining him and was amazed that the hanyou was still alive with as much damage he had inflicted upon him. He reached out and ran his fingers across his parted lips and could feel his hot breath coming out in short silent gasps. The hanyou was on the verge of death but he wouldn't die; he never did. "Watch him and do not let him fall under the water." He ordered the girl standing nervously behind him as he rose to his feet. He then turned to face her and gave her a pointed stare. "If he should fall under the water and you do nothing the punishment shall be swift and severe." He then left the room headed for his original destination.

Upon entering Naraku's study; Sesshoumaru walked up to the black chest that held his swords within protected by a barrier that Naraku created to keep him from obtaining his swords and using them against him. Yet the barrier was useless now; since he now carried a child that held the hanyou's blood, he could easily breech the barrier. He reached out, stuck his hand through the barrier, opened the box, and withdrew tenseiga. He wanted to take tokijin as well but he didn't have the strength to keep its evil aura at bay.

It had been a long time since he last held his sword in his hand and reveled in heaviness of the steel and the power it gave him to control whether a being lives or dies. He made his way back to the bath house and found Shingai holding Naraku up above the water by the shoulders.

"Master Sesshoumaru" She said on the verge of tears. "I can't hold him up much longer; he's too heavy."

Sesshoumaru walked over to the girl and pulled her away from the hanyou letting him fall back into the blood red water. "He must die." He stated as he watched him sink to the bottom of the pool.

Shingai began struggling against the hand that held her fast. "NO!" She screamed as she fought to break free with all the strength she had in her small body. "LET ME GO! I HAVE TO SAVE HIM!"

He jerked her back and sent her sprawling across the floor. "Cease this behavior now." He stated so low and menacing that the girl instantly froze. Seeing that she was too frightened to do more than breathe; he turned back to the pool and held up his healing sword over the water. Narrowing his eyes he watched and waited for the sword to pulse in his hand announcing that the hanyou had expired.

It didn't take long for the sword to awaken and announce what it saw and show its master the soul collectors that were beginning to hover over the water. With a grunt of disgust he slashed the sword at the little trolls sending them back to the otherworld and waited for the hanyou to rise from the water; completely healed and alive.

Naraku rose from the water sputtering and gasping like someone had just attempted to choke the life out of him; and before he could catch his breath fully a small being attached herself to his chest wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. "Master your alive!" She practically screamed in his ear. "Of course I'm alive." He stated at he attempted to peel the girl from his person. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because-Sesshoumaru-sama-attacked-you-you bled-and-he made-me-let-you-fall-into-the-water-while-you-were-unconscious-then-he-held  
a-sword-up-over-the-water-and-here-you-are."

She wailed so quickly that he didn't understand a single word she said as she buried her face into his neck.

Naraku furrowed his brows trying to piece together what the girl was on about when a swirl of silver hair caught his attention. When he looked up he saw his taiyoukai holding his life giving sword in his right hand as he turned and left the room. He managed to pull the clinging girl from his body, set her on the edge of the pool, and held his hand up to silence her rambling. "Now Shingai; very slowly tell me exactly what has happened."

xx

After several attempts at getting the young girl to calm down enough to tell him what had happened; Naraku found himself standing outside his bedroom door wanting to go in to his mate but unable to. Why couldn't he go in? What was he afraid of? He had never been afraid of anything; well except when Sesshoumaru's body, mind, and beast fought over whether or not to keep the child, causing him to become very ill. He thought for sure that the taiyoukai was going to die because he was unable to align his whole being to act as one. Yet now he was feeling that same feeling as he did back then and he knew without a doubt that he hated the feeling of fear; it made one weak and he hated to be weak more than he hated the feeling of fear.

He reached out to open the door then jerked his hand back as if it were made of molten lava. How he hated feeling like this but he just couldn't overcome it and enter the room to face the demon who had saved his life, the demon who he kidnapped, the demon whose beast he dominated in effect destroying his pride, the demon who was carrying his child, the demon who was his mate.

He ran his fingers through his hair in agitation and reached for the door again and once again he just couldn't bring himself to open it; but unbeknownst to him his hesitation was causing another to become very annoyed with his behavior.

Sesshoumaru stood by the window watching the door; he was tired, he was physically exhausted, he desperately wanted to go to bed, but above all else he was quickly losing his patience with the hanyou on the other side of the door. He didn't know what the hanyou's problem was and at the moment he didn't care. He just wanted to put his tired achy body to bed and without the hanyou to take his position as his body pillow he wouldn't get any sleep at all.

Finally he had had enough and with an annoyed growl he walked to the door and threw it open. "This has gone on long enough." He growled out.

Naraku stood in the hall staring somewhat shocked at his mate and was about to speak but was halted with what he said next and the deadly edge in his voice.

"I would like to get some rest and this pacing in the hallway is making that impossible; now cease this childish behavior and come to bed."

Brown eyes stared blankly at the taiyoukai causing the demon lord to begin to growl in agitation. The sound of the growl brought him out of his stupor and without thinking he reached out and began running his fingers through the long silver hair of his mate but this time it didn't stop the growling.

"Do not attempt to think that that trick works every time." He started while still growling. His back was beginning to ache in earnest and the throbbing in his head had returned ten fold; making the fingers in the hair more of an annoyance than anything. He narrowed his eyes at the male. "I should have let you die." He growled as a particularly nasty throb shot through his head and slammed headlong into the backs of his eyes. He turned on his heel and made his way to the bed. Apparently he was going to have to figure out a way to sleep comfortably on his own.

Naraku watched as his mate placed himself on the bed and began the common occurrence of tossing and turning trying to seek out a comfortable position; a position the youkai knew didn't exist unless he was in the bed with his mate. Pushing aside the events of the night he walked to the bed and took up his spot to the left of the; getting angrier by the second demon, then held his hand out to his mate with a nod. He smiled as the frustrated inu wasted no time in taking up his favorite position of being draped atop him and almost instantly falling asleep.

Although his mate had fallen asleep; Naraku found that sleep wasn't going to come to him easy on this night. His mind swirled with the recent events and found his own mind troubled with an unanswerable question. Why did Sesshoumaru save him?

It was probably for the same reason he didn't kill him earlier when he lashed out at him with his poison whip. On some level the demon lord did actually care for him; but on what level? Did he keep him alive so that he could care for him while he is with child and unable to protect himself? Maybe it was because he wanted to keep the child and needed his help until the child was born then he would kill him. No neither of those could possibly be the reason. So then what was it? The only thing he could come up with was that his mate did care and cared more than he'd let on.

He looked down at the sleeping being atop him and held him tighter against him. No he did care in his own way which was more than he ever expected to get out of the stoic taiyoukai.


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshoumaru sat contentedly in the hot spring as the water relaxed his aching lower back. The night before had taken a hard toll on his easily drained body and when he finally made it to bed it was early in the morning. By the time he awoke again it was late in the afternoon and he only woke up because he was sleeping on his back and a nasty ache made itself known. He hated how all his demon blood was being used to care for the child while leaving the rest of his body to suffer the burden of carrying the child. He wondered briefly where Naraku was at but decided that a soak in the hot spring would be more productive than answering the never ending questions the hanyou surely had for him; questions he could not and would not answer even if he could.

He ran his fingers over his growing stomach it was pushing three months since the conception and he felt as if he was as large as his dragon Ah-Un. He looked down at his rounded belly and scratched at his bellybutton. It always itched furiously, the red scratch marks never healed, and every time he scratched his belly the scratch marks would bleed and sting. Yet it felt too good to stop. It was like an addiction that he really didn't want to give up even though he knew he should. No he liked how it felt to scratch his stretched skin over the baby and would continue to do so until the child was born.

"You shouldn't do that." A young girl's voice sounded from behind him.

He immediately knew the girl to be the annoying thing that generally irritated him with her bossy voice and complete disregard to her position within the castle. Whenever Naraku was away from the castle or not in the general area she followed him around ordering him about as if he were a lowly ningen. She was constantly repeating the things she heard Naraku say to him and behaving as if she was his better.

He scratched his belly just to show that he could do as he pleased and dropped his head back closing his eyes. "You disturb my bath ningen filth. Leave me."

"I am not filth!" Shingai yelled out as she stamped her foot to the floor.

"You are as I say you are." He didn't necessarily like fighting with a child like a child but being he couldn't go out and take out his frustrations on youkai or his baka of a half-brother he would settle for what he could get; and baiting this child was by far the most entertaining thing in the castle. He could hear her stuttering for a reply and not being able to come up with one she brought forth the same response she always did and he said it in his head at the same time.

"I'm telling master!" She then ran from the room slamming the door behind her.

Why Naraku insisted on keeping the child around was beyond him. She should take lessons from her elders in how to behave towards those who were obviously their betters. His fingers went back to scratching at his belly and another voice entered his ears.

"Must you bait and tease her?" Naraku asked from the doorway.

Sesshoumaru waved the hand that wasn't busy scratching in the air. "She is just a child that doesn't realize her station in life." He placed his waving hand on his belly so that he could use both hands to scratch in earnest. "So long as she continues to overstep her bounds with me I will continue to put her in her proper place."

Naraku smirked at the back of his head. It pleased him to no end to see his mate acting so lively and not so angry and withdrawn. The release of his frustrations did wonders for the demon lord; he looked healthier and his aura held the sense of tranquility. He walked over and kneeled down behind his tilted back head and began dragging his fingers through his hair and got that strange purring growl sound he loved so much in return. "I really wish you would cease doing that." He stated as he watched the blood swirl in the water from where his claws were scratching.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and looked hard at his mate. "I will do as I please." He stated with authority then closed his eyes falling back under the spell of the fingers running through his hair.

"Of course." He responded with a slight shake of his head. "Would you like dinner tonight? You haven't eaten since last afternoon and that concerns me." Again gold eyes looked up at him and a curt nod was given as his response before the gold eyes disappeared behind magenta lined lids. Naraku smiled down at him and caressed the knuckles of his other hand across his cheek. "Very good, I shall go and have the servants begin preparing dinner. Now will you be joining me in the dining hall or are you going to hide away in our room?"

This time he didn't bother opening his eyes. "Neither, I will take my food here."

Naraku halted his ministrations to his head; causing the gold eyes to make another appearance. "I will not allow you to eat in here. Staying in the hot waters of the spring for that amount of time is not healthy for the child."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes to dangerous slits. "You dare to deny my wishes. I will do as I please."

Brown eyes brightened in delight of the oncoming verbal battle. He knew that when his mate made a question sound like a statement he meant business and had no intentions of backing down. "Iie you will come to the dining hall and join me for dinner." He was received with a curling of his lip and the baring of his fangs with a menacing growl. "Do not attempt to frighten me as you do the servants." He stated seriously.

"I am not one of your lowly ningen pets; if I desire to take dinner in here..." He stated while still growling. "then so be it."

"If you insist on having your dinner in here then you will be one hungry inu. I will not allow a single crumb of food to pass through that door." He rose to leave giving his mate a look of _'I dare you to defy me'_ before turning to leave. Just as he made it to the door his mate responded with a hint of victory in his voice.

"You would allow me and our child to starve all for the sake of getting your way." He said with a smirk.

Naraku turned to glare at his mate and saw that he had once again closed his eyes in effect ignoring him. Then a smirk graced his own lips as an idea struck him. He left the room and a few moments later he returned with an ofada in his hand. "Now I will give you one more chance to remove yourself from the spring and join me for dinner. Or I shall force you from the pool." His response was a grunt; not even an opening of a single eye. "Suit yourself." He dropped the ofada in the pool and turned to leave. Just as he got to the door; the sound of water splashing sounded in his ears followed by a very angry growl. "Well it seems that you will be joining me in the dining hall after all." He stated with a cocky smirk then left the room.

Sesshoumaru grabbed the black wool robe from the floor wrapping it around his cold flesh as he glared at the ice covered water. Whenever the hanyou couldn't win an argument with him he reduced himself to using magic and potions to get his way; it sickened him to no end.

xx

A short time later he found himself sitting on his silver satin pillow in the dining hall. His deep gold haori lay open and his hakama sat just under his rounded belly. None of his clothes fit him any longer leaving him to walk around baring everything from the waist up to anyone who happened to lay eyes upon him.

Naraku entered the room and came to sit at the head of the table on his black silk pillow next to his mate who was sitting to his right. He looked over at him and was disturbed by what he saw. "You enjoy walking around half naked?"

Gold eyes narrowed, a lip curled revealing a single fang, and an almost inaudible growl sounded across the table.

Naraku reached over and ran his fingers through his silver hair silencing the growling almost immediately and smiled at him. "I shall acquire you some new clothing tomorrow." He stated as he ran his fingers lightly across his cheek then cupped his chin and trailed his thumb across his bottom lip. He gave a small pull on his chin towards him then leaned over and placed a light kiss upon his lips. "It pleases me to see you so happy."

Sesshoumaru grunted in response and pulled his head back when the servants began entering the room with plates of food. He watched as plate after plate was placed in front of him. He eyeballed all the plates and realized that none of what was before him was anything he wanted. He wasn't exactly sure what it was he wanted but he knew one thing was certain; it definitely wasn't on the table. His fingers went to the itchy spot on his belly as he narrowed his eyes at the food. "Take these back to the kitchens." He ordered as he waved his other hand over the table. "I can not eat any of this."

Brown eyes stared over at their mate in irritation. Everyday it was the same thing; food would be placed before him, he wouldn't want it, new food would be brought, he wouldn't want that, and on it would go until the first plate of food was placed before him once again and miraculously it was what he wanted the whole time. Naraku knew that it was the child causing his mate's strange behavior but there were days when he wanted to cut the child out of his belly and feed it to the wolves; just so he could have the youkai he mated in the first place back, not the moody being sitting next to him. Not necessarily being in the mood for cycling though everything in the kitchen he looked hard at his mate. "You will either eat what is on the table or nothing at all."

Sesshoumaru cut his head over to the dark male and glared deadly at him. "Do not speak to me as if I were a child. If the food I desire is not here then I shall eat nothing." He then struggled to his feet; growling at the indignity of not being able to rise to his feet in a graceful fashion, and swept out of the room

Naraku's eyes flashed red at his mate's little outburst then he too rose to his feet and followed after him. He entered their room and found him lying wide ways on the bed, scratching at his belly, and staring blankly at the ceiling. Naraku sat down on the bed next to him and pulled his hand away from the bleeding scratch marks. The child was slowly driving him mad; it was one issue after another. Of all the things he had to endure with his mate it was the mood swings that set him to grinding his teeth.

One minute the taiyoukai was his normal indifferent self, the very next minute he was growling at anything and everything and killing servants for no apparent reason, then a second later he was withdrawn and silent, not acknowledging a single thing going on around him, as he was currently doing now. Yet the one mood of his that drove him to want to kill was when he fought with the servants, baiting them into reacting to his taunting, then threatening them with death or following through with his threat.

When he brought the villagers back to the castle there were at least fifteen of them; they were now down to nine. He knew without a doubt that Shingai's days were numbered. He had told her several times to leave his mate alone and yet she continued to engage him and taunt him into petty arguments. She was lucky as for the moment Sesshoumaru was using her to entertain himself but once he grew tired of her behavior he was sure his mate would waste no time in placing her on the wrong side of his poison whip.

He reached over and pulled the drawer to the side table open withdrawing a small round jar and pulled the lid off it. He didn't know why his mate refused to use the cream the naikai had made for him to help with the itching and he was sure it was because he actually enjoyed scratching himself until he bled.

He rose from the bed in order to get the cloth from the basin on the dressing table. He dipped it in the water a few times, wrung it out, and returned to his withdrawn mate. He cleansed the blood from his belly and put the yellowish cream on the scratch marks; rubbing it in until the cream vanished. Once he was through he repositioned his mate so that he was laying the right way on the bed with his head on his pillow and covered him with the sheet, then left the room. It would do no good to try to talk with him now; he wouldn't even hear a word said to him; hell the castle could be burning to the ground at this very moment and Sesshoumaru wouldn't even flinch.

He returned to the dining room, ordered the servants to put together a plate of food for his mate and to put it on the table next to the bed. This way if he decided he was hungry it would be there. He then gave specific orders that none were to bother his mate during his absence; especially Shingai, and if he returned and found that anyone had disobeyed his orders the results would not be pleasant.

xx

Just as the sun was beginning to peak over the horizon Naraku returned to his castle with a bundle in his arms. He entered his room and found his mate was gone along with the food that was left for him. _'At least he's eating.'_ He thought as he placed the packages on the bed and went in search of his mate to make sure he nor the servants did anything that would surely bring bloodshed or death.

Naraku made the rounds through the castle searching for his mate and now a missing servant. They weren't in the bath house, nor the dining room, the gardens, or the library; leaving only one place he could think of them being... his study. As he slid the door open he wasn't surprised at what greeted him.

To the right of the door was the missing servant with a large bubbling gash across her chest; lying on the floor obviously dead, and his mate was sitting lotus style in the center of the room scratching and smirking in glowing satisfaction. Naraku shook his head and walked over to his mate; taking a straddling seat behind him. "You must cease killing the servants when they displease you." He said as he placed his hands upon his mate's lower back and began working the tight muscles.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and dropped his head back against his shoulder in delight as the fingers worked his sore muscles. "One ningen is the same as another; worthless." He responded with a contented purr in his voice.

"Be that as it may; I am not going in search of new servants that do not know you to replace the ones you have killed. Once the last servant is dead and gone you will be serving yourself." He leaned forward and placed his chin on his shoulder. "And when the child comes..." He started as he removed one hand from his back in order to stop the claws from their incessant scratching. "there will be no one here to assist in caring for it. You will have to get up in the night when it cries, you will have to make sure it gets its bath, you will have to make sure it's fed, and you will be angry all the time because you can't leave the castle because of the child."

Sesshoumaru lifted his head and curled his lip into a mocking smirk. "No; the child will fend for itself and if it dies then it was never meant to live in the first place." He jerked his hands from the ones keeping him from scratching his itch and attacked it like it a predator to a wounded deer.

Naraku let off a defeated sigh, rose to his feet, and walked around to face the taiyoukai. "Shall we go soak in the hot spring." He knew immediately that his mate was all for the idea when he caught a glimpse of excitement in his deep amber eyes. He held his hands out to him in order to help him to his feet. "Well come along then." He stated then helped him up. He didn't worry about the dead woman by the door; he would announce to the naikai as they passed the healing room to take care of it and the man would do so without question; as he has done so several times already. Aside from himself the naikai was probably the only other being in the castle that was safe from Sesshoumaru's wrath.

xx

Sesshoumaru sat in his favorite spot in the hot spring leaning against the edge in a world of bliss. Naraku stood in the center of the pool, hands on his hips, and staring down at the protruding bleeding belly of his mate. He had to find a way to keep him from scratching himself until he bled; although when he bled he still attacked it like a dog to a wounded rabbit. "If you don't cease doing that the child will soon have a window to the outside world."

Sesshoumaru looked up at the male standing over him and scratched harder just to show that he would do as he pleased.

"You are like a spoiled child." Naraku pointed out as swirls of blood danced around the open wound.

Gold eyes narrowed. "It is none of your concern. So long as the child remains alive in this Sesshoumaru's belly then I will behave as I see fit."

Naraku blinked slow as he stared in shock at his mate. When he spoke in the third person it always unnerved him; making him wonder if there were actually two of the demon lord and the one speaking was actually a copy of its original self. "Does it not concern you that it may become infected? Then you will catch a fever and I will have to force medicine down your throat again."

Sesshoumaru waved his hand in the air dismissing the conversation then dropped his head back and closed his eyes in effect tuning out the dark male.

Naraku stepped up to him, kneeled down between his legs, and pulled the scratching hands from his belly; forcing gold eyes to snap open and stare hard at him. He placed his own hands upon it and began rubbing small circles with his fingers and thumbs all over the hard rounded stomach containing his child.

He heard a contented sigh come from his mate's lips as he tilted his head back and smiled at how easy it was to relax him with such simple touches; whether it be to his belly or to his ears or head, especially his head. If Sesshoumaru had it his way; all day everyday would be spent sitting in the hot spring with his head being rubbed while he scratched at his belly.

He leaned down placing his ear to his round belly and listened to the beating heart of the child within causing that tightening feeling in his stomach when he thought about Sesshoumaru being his mate. It also came with the sounds of their child's heartbeat... their child. He loved saying that in his mind it made everything feel so right. He turned his head and rested his chin atop his stomach and looked up at his relaxing mate. _'This is all mine.'_ His stomached knotted up even tighter as that thought passed through his mind.

He slid up his mate wrapping his hands around his sides and picking him up; he then turned so that he was straddling his lap when he sat down upon the stone seat in the water. Sesshoumaru glared at him in annoyance at being disturbed but that look soon turned to one of bliss as fingers made their way through his hair. "Strange" Naraku said as he worked his fingertips across his scalp.

Sesshoumaru placed his hands on his shoulders and looked at him through cracked lids. "Explain"

Naraku gave a particularly long stroke across his head and that strange purring sound rumbled through his chest. "How much this pleases you." The being in his lap grunted in response and tilted his head so that the fingers could have better access to him.

He leaned in and began placing light kisses and nips to his exposed neck; leaving little red marks in his wake until he felt fingers slide between them heading for the bleeding itch spot on his belly; causing Naraku to stop his assault on his neck and grab his hand. "Why do you not use the cream to stop the itching?" He asked as the hand jerked free and continued on until it reached its goal.

Sesshoumaru cracked his eyes open once again. "My claws will suit the purpose."

Again he pulled the hand away. "No they do not; otherwise you wouldn't be doing that all the time." He stood, turned, and sat him on the edge of the spring so that he could thoroughly examine the self inflicted wound from all the scratching; completely ignoring the growls of protest.

When he looked closely he could see red blotching on the skin that wasn't caused from the scratching. The more he looked the more it came to him what was causing the itching. The blotching was in the same spots where his thick belts made of horse hair and wool sat on his stomach to hold his haori closed. The problem was his haori wasn't big enough to stay closed over his rounding stomach so it would slide open leaving his belly to stick out and the belt would rub against his bared skin. "The belt is causing this." He stated as he looked over at the offending object lying on the floor.

"Nonsense" Sesshoumaru responded as he attempted to return his claws to the itch spot.

Naraku looked up at him as the truth finally came out. "You actually enjoy scratching this." He stated as he pulled the hand away from the red spot. "You are finding pleasure in dragging your claws across your skin until you bleed." The look he got from the taiyoukai was confirmation enough. He knew that when a single fang made an appearance he was dead on the truth. "Very well, scratch to your hearts content but you are no longer allowed to wear that belt." He said as he set him back down into the water, climbed out, picked the belt up, and tossed it into the small fire pit in the center of the room.

Sesshoumaru watched this thoroughly unconcerned with the loss of his belt; first off he didn't believe it was the belt causing the itching and secondly he had several more just like the one that was burning in the pit. Besides if it actually was the belt causing him to feel the need to itch at least he had several more to wear so that he could continue to find pleasure in scratching his belly. Granted it was slightly painful to scratch over the open scratches but the feel of the itch being scratched felt far too good to stop.

The dark hanyou say the look on his mate's face and narrowed his eyes at him. Oh he knew what he was thinking; so he picked up his robe threw it on and left the room is a swirl of black silk.

"Master is angry with you; now you're in trouble." A young voice sing-songed from the doorway.

Sesshoumaru didn't bother to open his eyes as he raised his hand, flicked his wrist in the air, sent his whip towards the young girl, and hit the floor just in front of her feet. He grinned in evil delight as the girl squealed in fear and anger. He really should just kill the nuisance and be done with her but he just couldn't because of that black hair of hers. Black hair that reminded him of someone he tried to but couldn't forget... Rin. His young ward that he hadn't seen in almost two seasons; he hoped that Jaken was taking proper care of her in his absence, but somehow knew that he wasn't. Leaving him to kill the toad if he found that anything happened to the young girl.

He brushed away the thoughts of his ward and returned his attention to the fuming female behind him. "Do you not have a cliff you can fling yourself from and rid the lands of your useless ningen existence?"

"You're the one who is useless; sitting around scratching yourself all the time, while master takes care of you like you're a child." She bit out smugly.

He ran his claws over the spot on his belly as he raised his head to turn and look at her. "Shall I show you what this child is capable of?" He asked as he bled his eyes red and growled at her.

Blue eyes grew wide at the sight of the blood red eyes glaring at her and fear gripped her soul making it impossible for her to do more than breathe. She watched as the green tipped fingers pointed at her and she knew for sure he was actually going to kill her this time... or so she thought. She got lucky today; she was saved.

"That will be enough." Naraku growled from the doorway. "Shingai I have told you not to bother him and bait him with your teasing; and I will not tell you again."

The girl looked up to her master and upon seeing his angry eyes she immediately dropped her eyes to the floor. She took a chance and cut her eyes over to the silver being in the pool and suddenly became very angry. He was looking at her smirking with laughter in his eyes while she was being punished; she half expected him to stick his tongue out at her. "But..." She started as she looked up at her master.

"I do not want to hear what you have to say." He cut his eyes over to his mate and could feel his irritation eating away at his insides. "Now go."

Shingai bowed then turned and walked out the door; but before she shut it she turned and stuck her tongue out at the silver being in the pool.

Sesshoumaru; upon seeing the pink appendage, turned to Naraku. "I have decided that I would like kouzetsu for dinner." He cut his eyes over to the girl. "Preferably that of young ningen girls." He smirked as she eeped, slapped her hand over her mouth, and slammed the door shut.

Naraku turned to face his mate. "Do you find pleasure in behaving in such a manner? She is just a child and you allow her to taunt and tease you in to reacting to her."

"Where I find my entertainment is none of your concern." He answered as he pulled himself out of the hot spring. He picked up his blue wool robe and pulled it closed over his wet body.

It was at that moment that Naraku realized that his mate had been cooped up within the castle walls for far far too long. If he was finding entertainment through fighting with a child like a child then he needed to get out into the open for a time.

He walked over to him and took the white silk sash he had made for him and tied it around his waist. "I think it is time we left the castle for a time." He said as he brought his eyes back up to meet the gold of his mate. "The child won't be ready for several more months yet and if you would like to leave here we must do so now." He ran his hand over the wool covered belly. "I fear in another month or so you will be too big to do much of anything."

"I do not wish to leave." He said as he walked towards the door.

Naraku turned the corner of his lip up into half smirk half smile. "What you wish is irrelevant. Yes we will leave here this evening and we shall escape to..." He started as he walked up to his mate, locked their fingers together, and placed their hands on his round stomach. "Osaka and acquire you some clothing and whatever else you desire to have." He pressed his lips to his neck and whispered against his skin. "We can rest in the grand castle and..." He stopped talking and attacked his neck in earnest nipping and licking leaving little red marks along his pulse point.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side submitting to the pleasure of his tongue upon his skin. "Iie, I have no desire to leave." He gasped out as a tongue ran across his mating mark in a slow, hard fashion.

Naraku lifted his head up and spun him around so that they were facing each other. "And why do you not want to leave here for a time?"

Sesshoumaru put his hands on his shoulders and stared into his eyes without blinking. "I prefer to stay here." He then pushed himself away and left the room.

Naraku drew his eyebrows together; there was something wrong with his mate and he was going to find out what.

xx

"Ha ha I found you!" Shingai yelled as she rounded the tree and wrapped herself around Sesshoumaru's leg.

He looked down at her in an almost bored fashion. "Cheaters never win." He grunted out. "I heard you coming from clear across the castle." He cut his eyes over to the tree next to him then down at the girl. "If you expect to win you must learn how to sneak up on your prey silently; not pound around like a horse."

Shingai released his leg then kicked at the ground while pouting when she noticed that his hand was touching the tree; which he called the safe spot. "It's not fair!" She clenched her fists at her sides. "You can see better then me, you can hear better then me, and your much bigger than I." She cut her hard blue eyes up to his face. "How am I suppose to beat you?"

"You will practice." He took a step away from her then looked at her over his shoulder. "Now we will do this one more time. Come along." He began walking back towards the castle with the young girl hot on his heels.

Naraku watched this from the tree his mate was touching earlier and he realized why his mate didn't want to leave. It was because of the girl; not really the girl but the girl she reminded him of with black hair and brown eyes. "Interesting." He said to himself and then vanished in a swirl of black.

xx

"So does this please you?" Naraku asked as he watched him mate eyeball the wardrobe.

Sesshoumaru cut his eyes over to the dark male. "You have removed my clothing."

Naraku nodded his head slowly. "Hai, it has been put away until the child is born." He turned and walked to the bed. "There is no use of keeping out what you can't wear." A smirk slowly grew on his lips as he prepared to tell his mate what else was missing. "I also had your belts taken and burned; which should bring an end to your incessant scratching." He stated with a nod to the fingers working over the round belly.

Gold eyes looked blankly at the hanyou. If Naraku thought that that was going to stop the wonderful scratching he was mistaken; for Sesshoumaru knew that even though the belts did cause him to scratch, the itch came about long before the belts rubbed on his stomach. He had tried to quit scratching; really he did, but it just felt too good to stop. He didn't know why he was so obsessed with the scratching and if truth were to be known it disgusted him to no end that he had such an obsession.

Yet he could easily justify his scratching as something that was caused by the being inside him therefore it wasn't necessarily him behaving in such a fashion. Instead of responding to the hanyou's declaration; he moved his fingers to the red spot on his belly and began scratching at it just because he could. Granted it was rather childish and behaving this way was something he would expect out of his idiot hanyou brother; but he didn't care. This was his new life and he would behave any way he wanted until he was no longer with child and could go back to his former self.

Naraku lounged on the bed and watched his mate's actions. "Actions like that are very unbecoming for one such as yourself." He stated with a nod towards the scratching hand on his stomach.

Sesshoumaru gave his grunt of dismissal then turned towards the door. "My actions are none of your concern. I will do as I please." He tossed over his shoulder, opened the shoji door to leave, fully intending on heading to the kitchens. Even though he just ate just a short while ago he was finding that as the child grew so did his hunger.

"Where might you be going?" The deep voice of the male on the bed questioned.

Sesshoumaru didn't bother to respond and continued on his way through the door heading to the kitchen and knew without a doubt that whatever it was he was craving was definitely not going to be found. He heard the footsteps following behind him; he knew Naraku would follow and didn't care.

Upon entering the kitchen he began going through all the shelves, closets, and cold pantry; not finding what he sought in any of those places he exited through the door leading out into the smokehouse to see if he could find what he wanted there. His nose easily picked up the scent of the meats being cured and his stomach lurched. He definitely did not want anything out of that room, so he returned to the kitchen and began the process of going through everything again.

Naraku watched all of this silently; it was the same thing everyday. Sesshoumaru would spend hours searching for something to eat but unable to figure out just what he wanted. Then his frustration would get the best of him and he would then begin to tear the place apart in a vain attempt to find whatever it was he was seeking. That would be followed by him growling in frustration and then retiring to the bathhouse to soak in the spring in order to relax from the exertion of his little fit. Naraku; deciding that he didn't want to have to have the kitchen repaired again, grabbed his mate by the arm and walked him through the door leading outside towards the smokehouse. "Iie you will not tear through the kitchens again." He stated as he began to surround them both in miasma. "I believe I know how to solve your cravings."

They then vanished from sight heading to the opposite side of the mountain range where there was a large valley below. No ningen or demons for that matter went to that area being; Naraku covered it with a barrier so that he could take Sesshoumaru there without being seen and hunt to his heart's content. Not that his hunting sprees lasted long as he would tire easily.

Upon landing in the tall grass Naraku released his mate and took up his sitting position atop a large boulder as he always did when they came to this area. He waited patiently for Sesshoumaru to decide whether or not he felt like hunting. He didn't necessarily think that Sesshoumaru was so much hungry for food as he was hungry for the thrill of hunting down his food, killing it, then eating it. So he protected this place just for that reason.

It was a fairly large area and was far enough away from any kind of civilization that he wasn't too concerned with anyone coming to the area; with the exception of the stray demon or lost ningen, which if they did manage to make their way to the area the barrier surrounding it would kill them were they to attempt to breech it.

This was where he brought the demon lord just days after the attack upon him. He brought him here so that he could question him as the reasons why he had brought him back to life. All he got was the famous Sesshoumaru grunt followed by the _'My reasons are my own'_ speech. So he had left it at that; not wanting to press his mate into divulging anything he didn't want to, being that Sesshoumaru still hadn't completely come to terms with his feelings or current situation. Although he was beginning to accept it. Very rarely did he lash out or make threats upon his life anymore; he mostly spent his time, relaxing in the hot spring, sleeping, or searching for the elusive thing he craved to eat.

Oh and let us not forget the constant bickering with Shingai; Naraku thought that Sesshoumaru only tolerated the girl, but soon found out that it was deeper than that. She was a replacement for a young girl he missed; even though he would never admit it to anyone. When he had the energy for it he would indulge her in her little games or games he apparently used to play with his young ward. He acted as if the child was an annoyance to him but he could easily see in his gold eyes that that wasn't the case. Granted they still fought like spoiled children every now and again; but for the most part it was their way of letting the other know that they were comfortable enough with each other to behave that way.

A loud growl brought him out of his mind and into what was happening just yards away in front of him. The great white dog had captured its prey and was announcing its conquest to anyone who could hear him. Naraku still couldn't watch Sesshoumaru eat in his true form; his stomach lurched just as bad now as it did when he first watched the beast eat. Turning to face the other way while Sesshoumaru ate; he again became lost in his own mind.

As much as Sesshoumaru enjoyed hunting in his true form there was a downside that the demon lord didn't like in the least. After he would hunt; he would return to his human form and be so exhausted that he could barely stay on his feet, and only did so by sheer force of will. It made him feel weak and if there was one thing Sesshoumaru hated to be... it was weak. Naraku would take him back to the castle and put him straight to bed; where he would sleep for almost a night and a day, then be rather moody when he awoke. It wasn't because he had slept so long but because when he awoke he was hungry and achy from sleeping on his back and sides.

He had to laugh at the first time Sesshoumaru had slept for so long after hunting. Sesshoumaru had actually ordered him to stay in the bed with him for as long as he slept so that he could sleep atop him comfortably as he preferred to do. When he told his mate that he wasn't about to spend all day in bed playing pillow to him; Sesshoumaru quickly put him against the wall with his hand around his neck, growling menacingly, followed by throwing him to the bed and then taking up his favorite sleeping position. As soon as he was asleep he attempted to remove himself and quickly felt claws digging into his shoulder and thigh, halting any movement what-so-ever. So he had stayed that first time; but the second time ended much differently. Instead of taking him straight to bed; he had forced the demon lord to stay awake as long as possible until he was unable to take it and had to succumb to the heaviness of sleep. Then and only then would he put him to bed.

Granted it was a battle to keep him awake but it was worth it so long as he didn't have to spend the next day and night in bed acting as a pillow. Not that he didn't like having his mate draped atop him in such a fashion; but there were things he'd rather be doing while his mate slept; such as planning Inuyasha's down fall and acquiring the shikon no tama.

During one of Sesshoumaru sleep sessions he had gone in search of the inutachi to monitor and track their progress in acquiring the jewel shards. He was rather shocked to find that Sesshoumaru's companions had taken up residence with Inuyasha and his little group and he was sure it only occurred because of the shikon miko. What else he saw while monitoring them brought a smile of pure delight to his lips as he thought about how his mate would react to the news of his retainer and his new position within the inutachi. Yes telling Sesshoumaru of what he saw was going to be a very pleasant experience indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

Sesshoumaru sat on the bed on the verge of growling in relief. Strong hands worked the muscles in his lower back causing him to want to stay in that exact spot for all eternity while the hanyou worked his magic on his tense tight muscles.

"I was thinking." Naraku started unsure if he should bring this up or not. As much as he knew the demon lord there were a few things in his life he was thoroughly unsure of; and one of them was his feelings about his young ward. He didn't doubt that Sesshoumaru cared for the girl but how would he feel if he offered to bring her back to him. "How would you feel if I brought you that young girl Rin?"

Gold eyes turned hard and a growl of malcontent vibrated through his chest. "No you will do no such thing."

Naraku wasn't surprised at his response; he knew his pride wouldn't allow the girl to be around him while he was in the position he was in. "Very well; then would you like to hear as to her fate in this world."

Sesshoumaru gave a hard curt nod and waited for the worst.

"Well, she is alive and well and has a certain miko we both know watching over her." He found a particularly nasty knot in his back and began working it as he continued. "She is now in the hands of your baka of a half-brother and his shikon wench, along with that toad of a retainer of yours, and your two headed dragon."

Sesshoumaru didn't show a single sign outwardly as to what he felt upon hearing that news but inside he was shocked and relieved. Shocked that his group was even allowed to be in the company of his idiot brother; and was certain it was only so because of the miko Kagome. She was the reason he was relieved; he knew without a doubt that the girl would take care of his ward as if she were her own offspring, and kill for Rin if necessary.

Although she would first try to find a way to avoid bloodshed if at all possible but she would still do what needed to be done even if it meant giving up her own life if necessary. "Is she well?" He knew that that was a stupid question but he wanted to know everything that was going on with his companions.

"Hai, she is very well." Naraku started as he moved on to another tight muscle in his back. "The miko is training her in the art of healing as well as teaching her how to read and write. Although your brother is very dismayed by the attention being directed from him to your ward; but it seems that after a few of the miko's incantations that bring the hanyou face first into the dirt, cures him of whatever seems to be troubling him. I find it to be a rather enjoyable site to see."

Sesshoumaru gave a small nod in agreement to that last statement. He too enjoyed watching the hanyou get slammed into the dirt when the miko would become angry with him.

"Speaking of incantations..." Naraku said as he placed his arms around him, setting his chin on his shoulder, and began lightly rubbing the round stomach of his mate. "It seems that your half-brother isn't the only one who has been cursed to wear a subduing necklace." He grinned as the memory of what he saw flooded his mind. "Apparently the miko couldn't tolerate your toad of a retainer unless he had one on as well."

The corner of Sesshoumaru's lip attempted to pull up into a smile but he spoke breaking the muscle's pull. "He too gets sat." He stated trying hard not to smile at the image.

Naraku gave a snorting laugh. "No much better." He wanted to see Sesshoumaru's face when he told him what he saw so using one hand he turned his face to meet his. "It seems that when the toad rubs the miko's last nerve raw; all she has to do is say hissori and the necklace around his neck shrinks in size choking him into unconsciousness, then once he is walking the land of darkness it returns to its normal size." He watched as Sesshoumaru lost the battle over keeping his face completely blank and a small smile graced his perfect pink lips.

"Why didn't I ever think of such a thing as that." Sesshoumaru stated as the image of telling Jaken to be quite and getting his wish when the toad was choked by the necklace into submission passed his mind's eye.

"Yes it's a very enjoyable site indeed." Naraku stated with a nod in response to the smile on his mate's lips.

Sesshoumaru suddenly turned his face back into is usual unreadable expression. "So you have been monitoring them; still seeking that useless pink stone."

Naraku's smile dropped from his lips as well. "Hai, I have been watching them; as for my desire to obtain the shikon no tama, it still haunts my mind." The response he got was the demon lord rising to his feet and leaving the room without a single word. He knew how his mate felt about the jewel and how he felt about those who seek power through other means than their own strength. Yet he just couldn't conquer the desire to obtain the stone in order to become the most powerful being in existence.

He lay down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. As he was lying there he heard a question that seemed to come from nowhere and from a voice he seemingly didn't know; yet when he really thought about it, it was his own voice that posed the question. _'Once you gain the power you seek and you have decimated the land leaving none to bow to you; then what will you do? The power you sought after will all be for naught.'_

Would he really decimate the land destroying all he laid his eyes upon? It was easy to disagree with that thought but the jewel was mysterious and held a power that was well beyond his comprehension. Yes he knew that a selfish wish on the jewel was destined to end in a nasty curse in which there was no recourse; but the question was, did that only apply to the side of good? By tainting the jewel with his dark aura and feeding the evil within did that cancel out the curse of the jewel? The jewel was an enigma that haunted his mind and he found that no matter the changes in his life the jewel continued to linger on the edge of his senses reminding him that it was still there waiting for him to complete it and make his ultimate wish for power.

xx

"You can't do that!" Shingai yelled as she stamped her foot to the ground.

"I will do as I please." Sesshoumaru stated in a bored fashion.

"Nuh-uh" She pointed at him. "That's cheating."

"Girl this Sesshoumaru does not cheat." He said as he moved the small black stone into the square next to it lining up to take out the gray stone in the square in front of it.

Shingai resumed her seat across from the demon lord in front of the chess board. "You just don't want to lose so you have to cheat to win." She stated as she reached out with an unsure hand towards the gray stone that was at risk of being taken out.

"Hn, if you must justify your inability to play a simple game by accusing me of cheating then maybe your simple mind is not advanced enough to engage in a game such as this. Maybe you'd prefer walking into a wall until you cease to exist; that is simple enough for one such as yourself." He stated as he easily took out one of her gray stones.

Blue eyes shot up to his face narrowing dangerously at the insult then immediately went back to the board when she heard a stone land in the jar next to his leg. "Hey! You did it again! That's cheating!" She yelled as she pointed her finger at him.

"I will not tell you again girl; I do not cheat." He stated as he stared at her pointedly.

She crossed her arms over her chest and returned the stare. "Clearly you do." She started sounding far to advanced for her age. "I know for a fact that that stone there..." She reached out and picked it up to show him which one she was talking about as if he were simple. "Can. Not. Move that way." She then tossed it into her jar with a grin of victory on her lips.

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow at her as he reached into his jar and retrieved her stone. "I shall allow you your way this one time only because you are a ningen whose mind is unable to understand the simplest of things."

"I am not stupid." She bit out.

"No?" He questioned as he looked at the board searching out his next move. "If you must accuse me of cheating every move in order to win..." He said as he again took out another one of her stones. "then you must either be simple or a cheater and cheaters always lose."

The sound of a stone hitting the bottom of a jar sounded through the room and again she looked at the board in shock. "Quit doing that!"

"Are we not playing a game? Do you wish to submit defeat?" He asked with an arched brow.

"No I do not." She snapped at him. She couldn't afford to lose to him; if she lost she would have to do the unthinkable, the unimaginable, something she'd rather die then do... she would have to massage his feet.

Naraku watched this from the doorway and found it fascinating how Sesshoumaru and Shingai acted as though they hated each other but were practically inseparable. Always making bets with each other over one game or another; then spend the entire game arguing over who was cheating and never really ever finishing the game since they would get too caught up in who could produce the bigger insult to the other.

Another stone hitting the bottom of a jar sounded through the room followed by another accusation of cheating and then insults were tossed back and forth. At the rate they were going it would be several more hours before they finished their game.

Naraku walked up to them and neither acknowledged his presence as they were far too lost in who was a useless what and who was too simple to understand this and so on. "Must you two behave in such a manner?" He asked finally getting noticed by the two verbal combatants. All he got in response was the Sesshoumaru grunt of boredom and the Shingai look of; _'Do not bother me; I am far to busy trying to bring the pompous ass across from me down a peg or two.'_

He sat down to get an up close and personal view of the game and the exchanges between the two and didn't have to wait long for the verbal war to begin.

"Sesshoumaru-sama" She started; saying his title like it was a joke. "You can't handle the fact that a simple ningen as you call me is winning, so you have to cheat."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the insult to his title. "Be that as it may, but at least you acknowledge who your better is and cheating is for lowly ningen filth such as yourself."

"I do not cheat." She snapped back.

A silver eyebrow arched at her declaration. "No? What do you call this then?" He pointed across the board to her small box of extra stones in her lap. "I do find it curious that no matter how many of your stones I remove from the board there still seems to be the same amount as when we started"

"Hey I'm only playing the game the same way you do." She pointed a finger at the pouch hanging on his side which she could clearly see held stones in it.

Naraku looked from one to the other and realized that what they were doing wasn't about playing the game or even who could throw the best insult; although the insults were like a bonus, Sesshoumaru was training the girl and this was confirmed by his response to her accusation.

"Very good" He tossed the pouch to her and she easily caught it. "You have spotted the obvious flaw. Now tomorrow we shall work on your stalking abilities." He ran his fingers through his hair in thought for a moment then continued. "Tomorrow you will spend the day trying to sneak up on me; if you should succeed than I shall reward you, if you should fail then you will be my bath maid for one moon cycle." He gave her a pointed look that halted her obvious protest. "Now, because you were able to think a step a head and point out what you clearly knew to be wrong..." He tried but failed to suppress the growl at the indignity of what he was about to let this female do to him. "You may play with my hair."

Shingai's eyes brightened at the announcement that she had won the bet and that she would be able to play with his long silvery hair. She rose to her feet and went to stand behind him. She reached out her small hands and ran her fingers through his hair, giggling at how soft it felt between her fingers. She had always wanted to do that since she first laid her eyes on him and now she had finally got to do it. She leaned over his shoulder, placed a kiss on his magenta striped cheek, then ran from the room.

Naraku placed his elbows on the table and cocked an eyebrow at his mate. "That was very sensitive of you."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the dark male. "She is just a child; you would prefer me to stick my poison claws into her chest."

"If you did it wouldn't surprise me." He responded as he rose to his feet and held his hand out to him. "Come, you two have been in here for hours in effect missing lunch. Let us go to the dining hall and eat."

Taking his hand Sesshoumaru rose to his feet as well and followed him to the dining hall. He was hungry... very hungry and couldn't wait to sink his teeth into a large slice of uncooked deer meat.

xx

Sesshoumaru sat on his satin pillow glaring hard at the hanyou next to him; who was currently holding both his wrist with his wretched tentacles. "Release me." He growled out.

"I have told you to cease doing that and yet you continue to disobey me. Tell me how it is you still have that problem." Naraku ordered with an edge to his voice. "I thought we solved that issue with the removal of your belts."

Sesshoumaru gave a hard tug on one of the tentacles ripping it from his wrist causing scratch marks from the action. Instead of dealing with the scratch marks on his wrist he moved his hand to his bared stomach and began scratching at his bellybutton; just to show that he would do as he pleased.

Naraku released his other wrist and narrowed his eyes at him. "It wasn't the belts; was it? You knew this all along and continued to scratch in secret so that I wouldn't know about it and force you to stop." When the single fang made it presence against the accusation he knew he was right. He reached over and grabbed him by the chin with his thumb and forefinger. "I will find a way to force you to stop; doubt it not."

Sesshoumaru curled his lip up into a smirk at the challenge. "You can not force this Sesshoumaru to do anything I do not want to do. However I find myself willing to take up your challenge and if you are not able to cease my scratching; then you will cater to my every wish and whim for one month." He cocked his eyebrow at him just daring him to back down from the challenge.

Naraku sat back on his heels, placed his hands on his thighs, and grinned menacingly at him. "I will play your little game and if I win not only will you cease your scratching you will leave here with me and we shall rest in Osaka."

Gold eyes glinted with amusement. "Very well; you have two weeks time and then you shall begin your duties as my personal servant."

"My... my... so sure of yourself aren't you." The hanyou stated as he leaned forward. "I shall look forward to the day you lose for the look on your face shall be well worth the effort."

Sesshoumaru started to respond when the servants exited the kitchens carrying with them plate after plate of food. He was almost tempted to drool in anticipation of the upcoming meal and his stomach growled reminding him that it needed sustenance.

Naraku saw it coming and beat him to it before he could even start. "Iie, you will eat what's on the table."

Gold eyes narrowed at the hanyou as he made his order to the servants. "You will bring me deer meat uncooked lying in a bowl of its blood." Then as an after thought he added. "You shall return all of this back to the kitchens and serve my mate the same thing." He looked over at the servants and not a single one of them made a move to obey his orders; well that is until he showed them his two fingers that glowed green. They all knew what those green fingers were capable of and not wanting to be sliced in two they all scrambled in order to obey his wishes. He then looked over at his mate and could easily see his skin beginning to pale. He wasn't one who liked raw food; once he preferred his food to still be alive while he ate it, as a spider does. Once when he questioned the hanyou about his eating habits the kumo mentioned something about seeing an event that didn't set well with him and ever since he absolutely had to have his food cooked and as blood free as possible.

The bowls were placed in front of them and Sesshoumaru immediately picked up his chopsticks and began popping red chunks of meat into his mouth. Naraku watched Sesshoumaru eat and could feel his stomach beginning to churn. He was working hard to keep it under tight control when his mate turned towards him baring his fangs. Naraku watched as a drop of blood fell from a single fang and landed on the table; followed by a blood red tongue licking over the fangs, easily cleaning the blood from them yet leaving a trail of red saliva in the tongue's wake. That was it he couldn't take it anymore; he rose from the table and left the room without a backwards glance.

Sesshoumaru watched him go and smirked at the hanyou's inability to handle a little blood and he had to wonder what it was that the hanyou saw that made him unable to watch him eat raw meat.

xx

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Shingai started as she watched the taiyoukai slowly sit himself down beneath the tree in the garden.

He looked up at the girl standing before him and gave a curt nod for her to continue.

"I was wondering... if... well ... um..."

"Girl, either say what you have to say or leave me." He demanded; since he was one who didn't like beings who just couldn't come out and say what they had to say.

She twirled her hair around her fingers and bit her lip nervously. Sesshoumaru was someone who she could never really read. Was he in a good mood? Was he in a bad mood? Did he even have moods at all? "Could I... well if you don't mind that is; I was wondering could I feel the baby?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her analyzing whether she was lying or not. Naraku had been employing the girl to help him win his bet and he wanted to make sure this wasn't another one of his tricks to win. "This is another one of Naraku's tricks." He stated with a hard stare at her.

She held her hands up in front of her as if trying to protect herself from some kind of evil thing that was about to attack her. "Nonono..." She shook her head vigorously. "I just wanted to see if I could feel the baby move."

He narrowed his eyes and watched her for a second and could see the honesty in her eyes. He reached down, untied the silver sash, opened his deep blue haori, then gave her a curt nod. He watched as she sat down on her knees in front of him and placed a timid hand upon his hard rounded stomach.

She smiled hugely at him. "I can feel it." She whispered as if she might disturb the child inside when she felt a small thump against her hand.

Sesshoumaru; although he would never show it on the outside, liked it when the girl would smile at him like that. Rin used to smile at him in the same fashion and over such simple things. How he missed his ward but was at ease knowing that she was safe with the shikon miko. He reached out, placed his hand gently on the side of her head, and pulled it down to his stomach. "Listen." He ordered and felt the girl press her head against his stomach.

After a few seconds her head popped up and that smile he enjoyed so much was plastered across her lips. "I could hear its heart beating."

He gave her a curt nod of agreement then leaned his head back against the tree in relaxation. He watched the girl rise to her feet, lean over him, place a quick kiss to his cheek, then take off into the castle. He had to wonder why he allowed her to do that. Every time he allowed her to touch his person; she would kiss his cheek and run away. The first time she did it he was tempted to inform her that he didn't approve of her actions and that she would never do that again; but he didn't. It would be like telling Rin that she couldn't pick flowers ever again. Though his ward would do as he said it would break her heart to never again find pleasure in such a simple thing. Shingai was the same; if he were to tell her to never touch him again, she would obey but it would hurt her to do so.

He knew that the girl looked at him as a father figure and at Naraku as her all mighty protector and savior. Upon questioning the girl he found that her parents were killed some years ago when a youkai attacked their village; and the remaining villagers took turns caring for her even though they could barely care for themselves. Not so unlike what happened to Rin; the only difference was the villagers of Rin's village shunned her because she wouldn't talk.

Yes he liked the girl and enjoyed her company even if she was an outspoken annoying ningen. His fingers went to his bellybutton and began the process of scratching the itch that would never go away. "You have just two days then you shall become my personal servant." He stated to the being up in the tree.

"Yes and many things can happen in two days." Naraku responded as he looked down at the top of his mate's head.

Sesshoumaru grunted in response. "Your methods of trying to win have been quite childish as of late."

Naraku came out of the tree and kneeled in front of the demon lord. He reached out and ran his fingers across the red marks around his bellybutton; just light enough to cause the itch to flare up and force the demon lord to begin scratching at it. Naraku pushed his hand away and placed his upon the round stomach and looked up into gold eyes. "Three more months and we will be a family." He stated as he rubbed his hands around his stomach.

Gold eyes watched his brown carefully. Sesshoumaru didn't believe for a second that his hanyou mate was just caressing on him for no reason; he was up to something and he was going to be ready when it happened.

Naraku unfolded Sesshoumaru's long legs so that he could move closer by sitting between his thighs. He then leaned forward and placed a light kiss atop the round stomach then looked up into dubious gold eyes. "I fear our bet is causing you to mistrust me." He stated then placed a light kiss where the curve of his stomach began.

"The mistrust I have for you and your actions..." He grabbed a section of the hanyou's long black hair that was tickling his side and began rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger. "You have brought upon yourself."

Naraku placed another light kiss in the center of his chest. "True, but only so that I don't have to be your personal servant for a month." He leaned up and placed light kiss on the dip between his collar bones.

Sesshoumaru's eyelids dropped slightly at the feel of the hanyou's lips lightly touching his flesh. "You have no hopes of succeeding." He responded as he tilted his head back when soft lips landed on his neck.

"Do not be so sure of yourself." Naraku stated as he nipped at his chin. "For when you fall you will fall hard." He then pressed his lips to those of his mates and began kissing him deeply.

Sesshoumaru slid his hand up the side of his neck and locked his fingers into his inky black hair while his other hand laid flat against his chest. Naraku's powerful tongue filled his cavern; caressing every inch of his mouth. It truly felt divine when the hanyou would kiss him like that.

Naraku pulled back and finished the kiss with a light suck to his bottom lip and a smile.

Reddened lips pulled into a smirk as Sesshoumaru raised two fingers to his lips then slid them into his mouth and removed the small piece of a green leaf left behind by the hanyou. "Your attempts at winning seem to be reaching a new low." He stated as he flicked the leaf to the ground. "I am finding myself feeling rather insulted at how simple your attempts have become."

Naraku sat back on his heels and stared in wonder at his mate. How did he know what he was attempting to do? Maybe he was underestimating his mate and thinking far too simple; it was time to take it up a notch. He reached out and caressed his cheek with the backs of his fingers. "Perhaps." He responded to Sesshoumaru's statement. "I believe I need to rethink my methods." He looked at him for a moment then changed the subject.

"So what would you like to do for the rest of the afternoon?" He watched as his mate's eyes ever so slightly cut to his hands then back to his face. Had he not known the demon lord he wouldn't have even noticed the movement but he saw the look and knew instantly what he wanted. "Very well" He stated as he rose to his feet then helped his mate to his. He laced his fingers through his, placed a small kiss upon his cheek, and smiled at him. "I will bend to your wishes this time." He then led his mate into the castle heading for the bathhouse.

xx

Sesshoumaru sat on the seat in the hot spring, head dropped back against the edge of the pool, sighing in contented relief as fingers worked the muscles in his lower legs. The pain in his legs only came about recently and upon feeling the first ache he was thoroughly tempted to cut the child from his stomach with his own claws; if only to relieve himself of all the aches and pains of being with child. His claws went to his stomach and he began dragging them across the wonderful; although annoying, itch around his bellybutton.

As he felt the muscles in his legs slowly relax he had to admit to himself that for as evil the hanyou was; he did have a softer side to him that he only seemed to show to those within his castle, especially him. Naraku would always make sure that he was always comfortable, would try to fix what ever was bothering him, would massage every achy muscle in his body, and just all around practically cater to every wish he had.

He raised his head and looked into the deep brown of the male who was working the muscles in his legs and could easily see adoration the hanyou had for him. He always thought that being a submissive was the lowest form of existence; his idiot of a half-brother was a testament to that, but as time continued on with the hanyou he realized that being a submissive wasn't so bad; especially to someone who treated him as if he were the creator of all he laid his eyes upon.

Of course he would never become completely complaisant; he was the lord of the west after all, but he didn't have a problem with indulging in the benefits that came with being submissive; such as what the hanyou was doing to him now.

Sesshoumaru looked down as his mate began massaging his way up his legs until his hands came to his slowly hardening manhood. Fingers wrapped around his flesh and began slowly stroking up and down as lips descended onto a nipple; sucking and nipping on the hardened bud. He locked his claws into the long black hair and dropped his head back; lightly growling in pleasure.

This was definitely another perk to being the mate to Naraku. The hanyou knew how to make his flesh scream and beg for more of what only he could give. He pulled the hanyou from his chest and slammed their lips together, invading his mouth, engaging him into a battle and not caring if he won or lost. He felt hands slide around his waist and begin to raise him; forcing him to break the kiss as he was lifted out of the water.

Naraku set him on the edge of the pool, lifted his long leg over his shoulder, and wrapped his lips around his hardened length where he began sucking and licking. Sesshoumaru felt his eyes rolling into the back of his head and reached down locking his claws into the hanyou's hair as his head bobbed up and down with his lips wrapped tightly around him.

Naraku cut his eyes up to Sesshoumaru's face so that he could watch the pleasure wash across his face as he had his explosion. He felt the leg draped over his shoulder tighten and the heel of his foot press sharply into his lower back. The rest of his body followed suit; tightening as his essence spilled forth coating his tongue and sliding down his throat.

Sesshoumaru felt his body being pulled off the edge of the pool and sliding down the front of the hard sculpted chest of his mate until they were face to face. Fingers ran through his hair as lips landed upon the magenta stripe on his cheek; following the line until it came to his ear. "I need to be inside you." He heard the deep voice whisper then he was spun around with his fingers locked within the fingers of his mate's as he placed them on the edge of the pool and held them there.

Gold eyes became lost in bliss when he felt Naraku enter him and slide against the pleasure spot within. A tongue slid across his mating mark increasing the pleasure of their bodies being locked together. He heard his name whispered across his neck and smiled inwardly. Hearing his name upon the hanyou's lips like that pleased him to no end; as it made him feel like nothing in the world mattered to the hanyou except pleasing and being him.

He felt his tongue slowly slide across his shoulder, to his neck, and up to his ear, while the thrusts into him were long and painfully slow. "You will be mine forever." The deep voice whispered in his ear followed by a nibble to the lobe.

Sesshoumaru felt a deep tingle of excitement in his gut at his words and couldn't stop his response from leaving his lips and wasn't sure that he didn't want to say it anyway. "Hai" He growled out as the thrusts into him increased in speed and force. He tightened his fingers around the ones holding his, as he pushed back against each thrust into him. Chills of ecstasy coursed through his body when he felt a tongue press against his spine just beneath his shoulder blades and run up the center of his back to his neck then back down again. Then when he felt that pinching pain of fangs sinking into his shoulder; he knew he was right where he belonged. It seemed as if his soul purpose of existing was for none other than to be the mate to the dark hanyou.

How may other times in his life was he given the opportunity to mate so that he could create an heir? Yet he always found the bitches to be well beneath him. So he never bothered; as he never wanted to take the time to break them and force them into the submissive role they were intended for. Looking back at it now; he couldn't imagine why a bitch wouldn't want to be a submissive. He was one and thus far all he has received was nothing but one pleasure after another out of his mate.

All thoughts were cut off when Naraku's hot tongue ran up the side of his neck, to his ear, seeking out the sensitive point, and sucking upon it. It was too much; his body couldn't contain the blood pumping through his veins at such a fast rate, forcing him to find his release.

The knuckles of the four hands locked together turned white as they gripped each other tightly in preparation for their releases. A loud moan surrounded by a deep growl echoed through the room as they both exploded together; then collapsed against the edge of the pool panting from the exertion of their union.

xx

Sesshoumaru lay atop his mate with his chin on his chest staring up at him, waiting for him to awaken. His two days were up, the itch still existed, and the hanyou did nothing to stop him. Yes the next month was going to be rather pleasant; the hanyou was going to have to cater to his every wish and whim. Although he pretty much did that already; this made him wonder. Did the hanyou not really care if he won the bet or not? The only thing the hanyou would gain would be him ceasing to scratch his belly and his much desired trip to Osaka; and he would gain what exactly? Everything he wanted the hanyou made sure he had it; if his muscles ached, he would massage them, if he was hungry for a hunt, the hanyou created an area just for him to do that.

So the true question was did he even really win anything at all? He really didn't think so; nothing would change... well except for the arguments about what was set before him during their meals.

He smirked in victory when lids cracked open and the slightest hint of brown peaked beneath blue lined lids to meet the smirking gold staring back at him. They dropped back closed and a deep sleep filled voice entered his pointed ears. "Must you be so pretentious at such an early hour?"

Sesshoumaru reached up and using a single clawed finger lifted the blue lined lid forcing a single brown eye to look at him. "Do not be so dour. You have lost our bet and now you will pay the price for it."

Naraku removed the claw holding his eye open and slammed it shut. "At the very least can't you wait until the sun rises before making your demands upon me?"

Sesshoumaru raised himself so that he was hovering over his sleeping mate causing his silver hair to slide across the hanyou's cheek and forcing him to reach up and push away the tickling thing touching his face. He stared hard at the hanyou and it wasn't long until his deep browns made another appearance. "No you will begin your duties now." Sesshoumaru ordered with the smirk still on his lips.

"What is so vital that it can not wait until a more reasonable hour?" He asked as he cut his eyes over to the open window to verify that he was correct in that it was still the middle of the night.

Removing himself so that he was sitting against the head board Sesshoumaru picked up a chunk of his black wavy hair and wrapped it around his fingers. "It seems that the child is hungry and it desires something that I can not name."

Naraku groaned and rolled over pulling the sheet over his head. "The child can starve." Came the muffled voice from under the sheet.

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow at the statement; then placing his foot in the hanyou's lower back he gave a hard push, in effect sending the hanyou, sheet and all to the floor. "Iie, you will begin your duties now and fetch me..." He trailed off. For the life of him he couldn't think of what it was he wanted.

Naraku sat up and glared over at his mate then rose and sat on the edge of the bed. "If you do not know what it is you want then you must not want it therefore you will return to your slumber until morning." He growled as he lay back down and attempted to go back to sleep.

Gold eyes watched him bury himself back into the bed. Sesshoumaru always thought it to be rather interesting that his hanyou mate hated to be woken during the night for practically any reason and when it came to rising in the morning... well if Sesshoumaru thought he was growly in the middle of the night there were no words for what he was like if he was awakened when it was closer to sunrise.

It was rather strange that the hanyou behaved the way he did when it came to his sleeping habits. The first time he had woken him just before sunrise; because his head was throbbing so terribly it nearly blurred his vision. He had requested the hanyou seek out the naikai so that he could make a remedy for his pounding head. The hanyou did as he was requested; although he had to listen to him growl about the hour of the morning, how long it would be before he got back to bed if he got back to be at all, and the fact that they now needed to have the shoji door replaced. He pointed out to the kumo that it was his own fault that the door was destroyed and had he not been throwing a fit like a child it would still be intact. The hanyou did not see it that way and proceeded to growl about it until he was ready to put his poison claws into his chest to silence him for he was making his head pound worse with all his complaining.

"If you do not like being woken during the night to cater to my wishes then you should be more careful in what wagers you make with me and you were the one who desired me to carry your child and now you must face the consequences of your actions." Sesshoumaru stated as he ripped the sheet from the hanyou's body.

Naraku rolled over to face him with his eyes cracked open to tiny little slits. "Yes, but I have no memory of agreeing to rise in the middle of the night to cater to your wishes. Now…" He growled as he grabbed him by the ankle, jerked him down so that he was lying on his back; he then slid his arm under his back and rolled them both until they were in their usual sleeping position, with Sesshoumaru draped atop him. "Go back to sleep and upon waking in the morning I shall fetch you what ever your heart desires." He said with a growl and closed his eyes.

Sesshoumaru glared at him for handling him in such a manner and was hard pressed not to run his claws through his chest. Deciding that by the time he got the hanyou to cater to his wishes it would be well past sunrise. So he laid his head down upon his chest and closed his eyes. There was no sense of them both being awake for the rest of the night and he was correct in that the child could wait several more hours for morning to come before being fed; especially since he wasn't even sure what it was he wanted. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Why are you so happy?" A deep voice growled out to the little girl standing in front of him.

Shingai didn't even flinch against the threatening voice and smiled hugely as she answered. "Because today is the day you said you would play any game I wanted and I have decided what game I want to play."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the girl and could cut his own tongue out for making such an agreement with the girl; and all for a day's peace and quiet. "What game is it you would like to play?" He knew he was going to be once sorry demon lord by the time the day was over; but he was honorable and would live up to his promise.

Blue eyes shined as they looked up at the tall taiyoukai as she held out a tiny cup to him. "We are going to go out to the garden and have a tea party."

Long fingers reached out and plucked the tiny wooden cup from the child's hand. "Girl this tiny thing will not hold a drop of tea." He stated as he held it up in front of his face.

"No silly." She started as she grabbed his other hand trying to pull him towards the garden. "You pretend there is tea in the cup."

Sesshoumaru held fast in his spot and cut his eyes down to the girl. "This Sesshoumaru does not pretend." He said the last word like it was an insult to his honor. "You will think of a new game." He stated with finality.

Shingai dropped his hand and made a pouty face at him. "But you promised." She practically whined.

He curled his lip in disgust. "Think of a new game." He ordered trying not to fall weak to her sad blue eyes. He watched as a small smile graced her lips and grew until it was an ear to ear grin; a smile he did not like one bit. "No" He stated before she even said a word.

"You don't even know what it is." She bit out.

Staring hard at her he responded. "Be that as it may; I do not like the look on your face."

She huffed and crossed her arms over chest and answered him in the same manner as he would her. "I care not what you like. You will do as you are told and that is final."

Sesshoumaru curled his lip into a half smirk half deadly smile at her statement. She was becoming more like him everyday and that somewhat flattered and frightened him. "Do not attempt to order me about girl."

"This girl is owed a debt and you shall pay it as an honorable man should." She stated as she stared pointedly at him.

He was tempted to laugh at her but it wasn't in him to do so. She had a point and he would honor his debt; but there was an extent to what he would do in order to pay his debt. "We will not have a tea party and you can not play with my hair." He thought he had her since she always wanted to play with his hair but when he saw the smile on her lips he was sadly mistaken.

"Alright" She said happily and grabbed his hand and began pulling trying to get him to move. "Come on." She bit out.

"Where are you attempting to take me?"

"You'll see." She answered as she used her other hand to pull his arm in earnest. "I figured that if I have to tell you what it is you won't do it so I will surprise you." She gave a hard jerk on his arm. "Now come on."

Sesshoumaru followed and hoped that whatever she had planned it didn't require him to be on his feet any longer. His legs and back were beginning to ache terribly and he started having second thoughts about playing tea party. How hard would it be to play that game? Sit at a small table and pretend a small cup had tea in it. Yep the tea party wasn't a half bad idea.

"Okay" She said as she slid the door open to the library. "Since you will not play any games with me you can read to me."

He looked down at the girl then into the library and decided that this was much better than playing tea party and that meant he could sit on a large comfortable pillow. "Very well; what shall we read?" He asked as he stepped into the room.

"I want you to read me the story about Izanagi and Izanami." She said as she ran to grab the large book from the shelf and took a seat next to the now sitting demon lord.

He took the book from her and opened it in his lap and began reading the first page. "Long before the lands were created; the first gods created two diving beings called Izanagi and Izanami. They were given the charge of creating the first lands." He looked over at the girl when she leaned her head against his shoulder and looked into the book as if there were pictures inside.

"Upon giving Izanagi and Izanami their task the gods granted them with a halberd named Amanonuhoko in order to assist them in creating the lands. They traveled to the bridge between heaven and earth and with the help of Amanonuhoko they created the first sea."

xx

"Naraku you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he pointed his transformed sword at the hanyou.

"Tsk... tsk... tsk... is that anyway to speak when there are children about?" Naraku drawled out.

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha bit back as he raised tessaiga readying his Kaze no Kizu to unleash upon his most hated of enemies.

Naraku grinned evilly at the hanyou. "Do you think that that's a good idea?" He questioned as he stepped to the side revealing a panic stricken Rin. Of course he would never do anything to harm the young girl; she was after all his mate's ward.

"Get the hell away from her!" Inuyasha yelled as he brought tessaiga down placing the tip into the dirt.

"When I am through with her I will be on my way." He stated then turned towards the girl and leaned down next to her ear and whispered. "Take this it will protect you from any evil that seeks to do you harm." He pressed a small black stone in her small hand. "If you promise not to tell anyone about this I will tell you who it's from; do you promise?"

"Hai" She whispered with a small nervous nod of her head.

"What the fuck are you two talking about?" Inuyasha bellowed with point of his sword.

Naraku tuned the yelling hanyou out. "Now remember you promised so if you tell anyone about this something bad will happen."

Again she nodded her head. "I promise."

"Good. Now I will tell you who it is from..." He glanced over at the seething hanyou then turned his eyes back to the young girl. "It is from Sesshoumaru; he told me to give it to you and said that he would see you soon."

Brown eyes looked up at him with excitement and hope. "Really?" She whispered.

He gave a small nod. "Yes but you must promise not to tell anyone about this or Sesshoumaru or you will never see him again. Okay?"

She smiled hugely at him and nodded her head vigorously.

"Very good." He stated as he ran his fingers lightly across her cheek. "Soon you will be with Sesshoumaru again." He then began to vanish in a swirl of black.

Rin looked over to the growling with rage hanyou and heard a small whisper in her ear that seemed to come from nowhere. "Do not let anyone see or take that stone from you."

"I won't" She answered in a whisper then stuck the stone in the sleeve of her kimono. "Inuyasha it's okay. Rin is okay!" She yelled at the hanyou and took off running towards their campsite.

"Hey wait a minute!" He yelled as he took off after her. "What did he say to you? Rin get back here and tell me what he said!" The hanyou yelled as he chased after her.

xx

Naraku walked the castle searching out his mate and it didn't take long for him to find him along with his little shadow Shingai. When he slid the door to the library open he couldn't keep the smile from his lips at what he saw. Sesshoumaru was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and fingers dragging through the black hair of the girl's head who was asleep with her head on his knee.

Gold eyes slowly opened and looked at the dark hanyou then narrowed to dangerous little slits when the scent of his ward entered his nose. "I will kill you." He growled out quietly so not to disturb the sleeping girl.

Naraku walked up to him and kneeled down in front of him and the sleeping girl. "Do not be angry; I have done no harm to her nor did I inform her of your whereabouts. I only went to give her a present." He stated as he too ran his fingers through the girl's hair.

"What did you give her." He stated trying not to grab him by the throat.

Brown eyes looked into the angry gold upon hearing the question stated as a statement. "I have only given her a charm to protect her from any evil that wishes to do her harm and to make sure that your baka of a half-brother doesn't do anything stupid that could cost her her life." He moved his hand from the girl's hair to the side of his face and palmed his jawl lightly running his thumb across the lower stripe of his cheek. "I have not done anything to shame you before her and I do not think that she would ever look at you with shame in her eyes. I only wanted to make sure she was safe and properly protected."

Sesshoumaru stared hard into his brown eyes and could see the honesty in his brown depths causing his hard eyes to soften slightly; which the hanyou picked up on immediately. "You will stay out of affairs that are none of your concern." He growled out.

Naraku removed his hand from his face. "They are my concern especially when they concern you." He stated forcefully.

"Iie" He said through clenched teeth. "You still seek to destroy my honor."

The dark hanyou felt as if he as just been sliced through the chest as he sat back staring in shock at the demon lord. "You still think I wish to obtain your power through dishonoring your name?" He rose to his feet and stared hard at him with eyes of blood red. "If that is what you think then perhaps I will do what you accuse me of." He then vanished in a swirl of darkness.

Sesshoumaru sat there growling in pure rage; his growling was so loud that a sleepy voice halted the sound.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Shingai questioned as she looked up at him while rubbing one eye with a small fist.

He looked at her trying to remove the anger from his eyes and failing miserably. "You have missed lunch; go to the kitchens and have Nori feed you."

The little girl didn't argue nor did she question what was wrong. She stood placed a light kiss on his cheek and left the room heading for the kitchens like she was told.

Sesshoumaru struggled to his feet and went in search of the dark hanyou. He was angry and wanted to make him pay for all the lies the he spilled forth every time he opened his mouth.

xx

Naraku sat in a cave deep within the Mount Takao holding the majority of the shikon no tama in his hand. It was only six shards away from being completed; the two in the wolf prince's legs, the three the inutachi held, and two in unknown locations.

Yet the jewel was the last thing on his mind currently. His mind kept wandering to his mate, their unborn child, the future, and even Shingai haunted his mind. She was like a daughter to Sesshoumaru and he found that he rather liked the child as well and would protect her with his life. He didn't know why he felt the way he did about the girl but he was sure it had something to do with how close she and Sesshoumaru were; not to mention that she looked at him like he controlled the sun, the moon, and even the stars. He couldn't fight against the spell those blue eyes cast upon him so he fell headlong into her charms.

Had he known that embracing that one small piece of goodness within him would cause the pain he felt now; he would have never bothered. He would have just focused on completing the jewel and rid the lands of the whole lot of them; starting with Inuyasha followed by his elder brother, but no. He just had to take the lord of the west as his mate, get him with child, and find all kinds of strange feelings inside him that he thought for sure could never exist within him.

It was that damn human side of him; that useless organ inside his chest that he had tried to rid himself of more times than he could count. Yet it continued to haunt him. When he would attempt to rid himself of it permanently it would haunt his mind so terribly that he had to keep it close; keep the link to that organ whether in his body or surrounded by parts of his being in another location. No matter what he did with that damnable organ it still made him feel.

He learned rather quickly how to hide those feelings deep within the evil his mind could produce. He would drown himself in the hatred of those he absorbed in order to become stronger and with each evil creature he absorbed he could feel his human emotions becoming lost in the darkness forever gone never to haunt his mind again.

Then he laid his eyes upon the taiyoukai of the west; he could taste the demon lord's power upon his lips and wanted nothing more than to absorb him and make his power his own. Then he had his chance to absorb him and even if Inuyasha hadn't interfered he could tell there was no way he could take the demon lord into him. He was far too powerful and his will was so strong that had he absorbed him the demon lord would have destroyed him from the inside out.

So he gave up trying to absorb him and decided that he would find another way to make the demon lord's power his own. That was when he began watching him, tracking his power and strength, his every move, and learning everything he could about the taiyoukai. He had learned about his past, how his father died protecting a ningen woman who carried his child; which turned out to be Inuyasha. He found out about the taiyoukai's mother; who was cast away by her mate so that he could take the ningen whore as his own.

He even went to see Sesshoumaru's mother who was in hiding deep in the mountains of China. Upon speaking with her he discovered that she left the western lands because of the shame she felt when her mate shunned her for a ningen. So she went to China and became an assassin for the Ming Dynasty killing the Hans for the sake of nothing better to do.

Oh, he liked Sesshoumaru's mother. She had an evil side to her that rivialed his own yet held a distinct playfulness that bordered on cruelty. When he had informed her of her son's fate in life; she shrugged her shoulder and said. _'His fate is his; what's become of him does not concern me.'_

After spending a week with the inugami daiyoukai he had learned everything there was to learn about her son. When she questioned him as to his reasons for wanting so much information about her son; he had told her the truth. Her response was a laugh and informed him that he'd have a better chance of taking her son to mate than taking his power for his own.

He laughed off such a ludicrous idea initially but then really began to think about it. He returned to the western lands and really began watching the taiyoukai with his mother's words echoing through his head. _'You'd have a better chance of taking my son to mate...'_ That was when he began watching the western lord through different eyes; and through those eyes he saw the future, a future that he never thought could exist.

So he began planning and plotting; trying to figure out how to capture the demon lord and make him his own. It took some time but eventually a plan formed and he put it into action and it worked better than he ever imagined it would. He had captured, mated, and impregnated the demon lord making him his for eternity with no repercussions... or so he thought.

No he ended up paying the price for taking the lord as his mate and it was a price he'd pay again and again. He couldn't say for sure what it was that he felt for him but it was a feeling that filled his entire being every time he would lay his eyes upon his mate. Yet that price left a bitter taste in his mouth and he tasted it now in abundance.

Granted the mistrust his mate had for him was easily justified; his past wasn't exactly mired in trustworthy behavior, but everything he did he did because of a feeling he had no name for. A feeling he couldn't imagine being without, a feeling that only existed because of the demon lord, a feeling that was tearing him apart. So badly he wanted to return to his castle and show his mate what he felt and make him see that he wasn't out to destroy his honor; he just wanted to make sure that everything Sesshoumaru cared about was safe and protected. If only he would see the truth he would understand that what he thought and what really was were too different things.

He placed his arm over his eyes as he lay on his mat; he had a serious decision to make, and it was going to take a lot of time and thought.

xx

Sesshoumaru stood in the bedroom staring out into the darkness of the night. It had been five days since Naraku left and he was finding that he did not like how he felt about the hanyou's absence. When he would lie in bed during the night; he would toss and turn until he was so exhausted that sleep would finally claim him, and when it did he would find himself searching for the warm body that was usually next to him. Not being able to find that accustomed to warmth he would awaken with an emptiness in his chest; a emptiness that he did not understand nor like. It was as if an important part of him was missing; something that made his existence within the castle complete.

He ran his hands over his large round stomach and felt a small kick in return. The corner of his lip attempted to pull into a small smile but fell short as a thought crossed his mind. It was quite possible that he was going to have this child alone. His life would be at high risk without his mate near when the child was born; if anything, even the simplest of issues were to arise during the birthing of the child; without his mate by his side to exchange power and strength, death could take him.

Turning he looked at the empty bed and moved to take his place upon it... alone. He would spend the better part of the night tossing and turning trying in vain to find a comfortable position to sleep in; until he was so tired he couldn't keep his eyes open.

Just as he placed his head on the pillow; the shoji door slid quietly open. He cut his gold eyes over to see who the intruder was and held completely still as the being silently entered the room, walked over to the bed, and climbed in then cuddled up against his side into a little ball.

Almost every night since Naraku left Shingai would sneak into his room and curl up against him and fall asleep. He usually left her there and a few times he had a servant retrieve the girl as soon as she was asleep and take her back to her own bed. Tonight he would leave her; it was one of those nights when he just needed to have someone next to him in hopes of removing the emptiness of the bed.

Shingai was taking Naraku's absence rather hard and he was finding it very difficult to keep from going out to search for the hanyou if only so that the girl wouldn't be so despondent all the time. They never played their games anymore; she rarely smiled, and she would spend a lot of her day standing in the garden watching the sky waiting for the hanyou to return.

He didn't like her withdrawn behavior; it concerned him and just added another reason to cut the hanyou's heart from his chest. He knew that Naraku thought that going to check on Rin would please him and to an extent it did please him. It wasn't even so much that he went to see her; it was more to do with what he may have said to her. Did the hanyou tell her where he was? Did he tell her he was alive, dead... with child?

Yes he should trust the hanyou; he had been nothing but caring and attentive towards him since that first morning he had awoken with his hands and feet bound upon the very bed he slept on. Yet his dark past, of betrayal, lies, destruction, and death still lingered in his mind always making him weary of the hanyou's actions and questioning if what he says and does is only so that he can benefit himself.

Although in the last five months since the conception of their child; the hanyou had done nothing but cater to his every wish and whim, the hanyou even stood there unmoving while he attacked him in rage bringing about his death. Then he saved him, brought him back to life with his healing sword, and for what reason? Oh he knew the reason and just couldn't admit it to himself, didn't want to admit it to himself. Doing so was acknowledging it, and acknowledging it meant that he thought about it, and thinking about it meant that he felt it. Feeling it meant it existed making what he felt true; and it couldn't possibly be true... could it?

It was a constant cycle of circling thoughts that drove him mad causing the majority of his headaches. He knew that until he admitted to himself what he knew to be true he would forever be haunted by these thoughts and never able to feel at peace in his own mind.

He ran his fingers through the dark black hair of the girl curled up next to him and quirked a small smile as she pushed herself closer to his side. How he wished this girl and Rin could meet each other. He was certain that they would be good friends; they were so much alike but at the same time so different. Where Shingai was stubborn and strong willed; Rin was complaisant and carefree. Shingai liked games that challenged the mind; Rin preferred mindless games. Shingai liked training in the art of stealth and strength; Rin had no interest in such things. Shingai liked to throw rocks and challenge everyone in skills of strength; Rin preferred picking flowers, making up songs, and challenging Jaken in games of _'guess what I see'_ and _'hide and seek'_.

He didn't know if they would get along or not; he just knew that he wanted them to be with him, so that he could see their innocent smiles, their discoveries that were awe inspiring to them; even if it was rather a mundane thing. He decided that no matter the end result with Naraku he was going to have both Rin and Shingai with him until their destinies pulled them away from him; as if he'd ever let such a thing happen.

Then there was the child growing in his belly. He didn't know if it was going to be a son or a daughter but he knew that no matter what it was it would have two little girls with it always taking care of it as big sisters do.

Naraku was correct that no matter what happened in his life; Rin would never think less of him. She thought that the sun rose and set on his shoulders and all she ever wanted to be was with him. Even when she was given a choice of returning to her own kind or continuing her travels with him; she chose him even after knowing what kind of horrible things he was capable of she chose him. She would choose him again and he knew this; even being in the position he was in, she would choose him. She wouldn't see him through eyes that were tainted with the lies of human kind; she would look at him through the eyes of innocence and only see him for him.

Yes he wanted his ward back with him and as soon as possible; he missed her terribly. If Naraku ever returned he would send the hanyou to retrieve his ward and bring her back to him.

xx

Naraku threw his hand to the side sending droplets of blood flying from his fingers. "Did you honestly believe you had to power to defeat me?" He questioned with mock surprise in his voice.

Koga lay on the ground clutching at his legs and moaning in agony. "Fuck you, Naraku." He said through clenched teeth trying to rid himself of the pain so that he could stand and kill his enemy.

"There is no need to be foul." Naraku stated with amusement in his voice. "Now what should I do with you?" He stepped up to the downed prince and stuck his foot under his chin forcing him to look up in to his crimson eyes. "Kill you perhaps? Throw you from the highest cliff and see if you can land on your feet?" He gave a light chuckle. "No only cats land on their feet; ne?"

Koga glared hard at the hanyou, grabbed his ankle, and threw his foot from under his chin. He then attempted to climb to his feet; trying to ignore the searing pain that shot through his legs. "I will kill you." He hissed out as he drew his sword from his side.

"Very amusing" Naraku chuckled out. "You can not defeat me." He sent a tentacle out piercing the wolf prince's shoulder and causing him to drop his sword. He reveled in the painful scream that erupted from the wolf's lips.

"Koga!" Ginta yelled in a panic as he came up over the hill with the rest of the wolf pack following behind.

Naraku cut his eyes over to the large pack of dogs running towards them then cut his eyes back to the wolf he held with his tentacle. "Hmm... it seems as if you will live..." He smirked as he withdrew his tentacle. "For today." He then surrounded himself in his miasma and vanished from site before Koga even hit the ground.

xx

"Inuyasha" Kagome said with an edge to her voice. "I am going home and that's final."

"No your not!" He grabbed her by her upper arm. "We still have two more jewel shards to find and you can't leave until we find them."

Kagome ground her teeth together and stared hard at the hanyou. "You have three seconds to release my arm or else you will be one sorry puppy."

Golden eyes narrowed at the girl. "You wouldn't dare." He threatened as he gripped her arm tighter.

She arched an eyebrow at him. "I wouldn't?" Her lips curved into a wicked smile and she watched as his face twisted into a picture perfect example of unease.

Inuyasha quickly released her arm and took a step back then crossed his arms over his chest. "Keh" He grunted out. "I still ain't letting you go home." He stated with authority in his voice.

"Watch me Inuyasha." She answered as she turned towards the well; but as soon as she placed her hand on it, claws again gripped her arm halting her progress.

"If you go through that well I will come after you and drag you back."

Kagome cut hard eyes over to the hanyou. "Not if your back is broken; because if you don't let me go right now, you will be finding yourself three you-know-what's away from coming out of the other side of the earth."

Again his hand gripped tighter around her arm. "You'll be sorry if you say it." He threatened.

"Inuyasha..." She said his name far too sweetly for his liking but he still didn't let go. "Ouswari!" She suddenly yelled out. "Ouswari! Ouswari! Ouswari!" She held on tight to the well to keep from being pulled down with the hanyou as he gripped her arm; but after the first sit his hand released her arm as he slammed into the dirt. "Stupid dog." She grunted as she jumped over the edge of the well and disappeared into the surrounding blue light.

Inuyasha lay there spewing out muffled curses but stopped when a familiar voice entered his ears.

"Why do you continue to allow her to treat you in such a manner? You should cast her away and be free of that copy." A feminine voice drawled out.

He lifted his head from his hole and locked eyes with the deep browns of the female standing just a few feet away from him. "Kikyo?"

"Yes Inuyasha." She responded then turned and left the area.

The hanyou wasted no time in leaping from his hole and following after the elder priestess; quickly forgetting about the miko from the future.

Naraku watched this from a tree far enough away to keep from being noticed and smiled in wicked pleasure. He knew the hanyou was weak when it came to the dead whore; and began formulating a plan in how to use this to his advantage so that he could acquire the jewel shards from the miko Kagome's neck.

He knew that the girl would be in her own time for several days; as he heard her tell her companions, giving him just enough time to employ Kikyo in keeping Inuyasha distracted so that he could confront her copy counterpart and take what rightfully belong to him.

xx

"Sesshoumaru-sama, when is master going to come home?" Shingai questioned the demon sitting on the pillow next to her.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl with a blank expression. Everyday she asked him that same question and everyday his answer was the same. "I do not know."

She leaned he head against his arm and let off a heartbroken sigh. "I miss him." She said in a defeated voice.

Gold eyes looked at the top of her head and he responded with a simple; "Hn". That was what he always responded with when they would have this same conversation each day. He didn't know if he missed the hanyou or not. It felt like he did but if he faced that feeling of yearning then that meant he was acknowledging what he felt in effect making what he felt true.

"I don't think he's ever going to come home again." She stated sadly.

It hurt him to hear her sadness and could kill the hanyou for making her sad. "He will return." He stated knowingly.

"But when?" Was her whispered question.

He didn't respond; he couldn't because he didn't know any thing more than she did. He slid his hand over his belly feeling the child kick at the gesture. His fingers then went to his bellybutton where the red scratch marks had vanished. Ever since Naraku left he had stopped scratching at his belly; it just wasn't the same without him there to argue with about the scratching. Maybe he did miss him.

xx

Kagome reached over the well edge and felt a clawed hand grab her wrist. Looking up she saw gold eyes staring at her. "It's about time you returned." He stated snidely.

"Thanks for the warm return Inuyasha." She bit out.

He yanked her from the well and placed her on her feet in front of him and put his hands on her shoulders. "Keh; why do you always have to be gone for so long?"

She stared into his gold eyes and answered. "I do have a life besides this one you know." She pushed his hands off her shoulders and stepped around him heading for the village.

He grabbed her by the upper arm. "No your only life is here gathering the shards to the jewel that you..." He released her arm and pointed an accusatory clawed finger in her face. "broke."

She slapped the finger from her face and glared hard at him. "I am well aware it's my fault the jewel broke; you point that fact out every chance you get." She hissed back at him.

He crossed his arms over his puffed out chest. "At least you admit your screw up."

Kagome ground her teeth together; the hanyou was pushing all her wrong buttons just asking for a big nasty SIT. Following his lead she too crossed her arms over her chest and stared pointedly at him. "Maybe I'll just go back home now." She took a step towards the well intending on doing just that.

Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulder with one hand and sent a fist flying into her stomach with the other.

Kagome doubled over as the air in her lungs whooshed out. "Inuyasha?" She gasped out.

Instead of responding; he grabbed her by the throat and began squeezing, watching as her brown eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fought against the clawed hand around her neck. When he saw her head lull to the side and her body become still he released her letting her fall to the ground. He kneeled down next to her and yanked the jewel shards from her neck. "You know if my mate didn't have so much respect for you I would kill you now." He said as his body slowly transformed back into his human form.

Naraku looked down at her. "When you awaken your trust in your protector will be long gone." He said with a smirk of malice on his lips. Just as he was beginning to leave a small voice entered his ears halting all movement.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Rin ran up to the unconscious girl and looked up at the dark man with pain in her eyes. "What did you do to Kagome?" She questioned with tears in her eyes.

Naraku watched her and began working his mind for a reasonable response and stated the only thing that would make the girl understand. "I wanted to take you to Sesshoumaru but she tried to stop me." He kneeled down next to her; he had to do this fast. The miko's companions were coming; minus one hanyou, and they were coming fast. "Do you want to go see Sesshoumaru?" He questioned as he held out his hand to her.

She looked from the hanyou to her friend and back again. "But Kagome-chan?" She said in a panic trying to decide which was more important to her; Kagome or Sesshoumaru.

He continued to hold his hand out and attempted to put her mind at ease. "Her friends are coming and will take care of her. If you want to go to Sesshoumaru we must go now." He said with a nod trying to get her to agree with him.

She looked in the direction that Sango and Miroku were coming from and decided that the man before her was right that they would take care of Kagome. She reached a timid hand out to the dark man and stood with him. "Take Rin to Sesshoumaru-sama." She said in a whisper then looked down at Kagome. "Bye Kagome-chan." She said as she stood close to the man as darkness surrounded them.

Naraku smiled at the girl when he heard her refer to herself in the third person. _'Just like Sesshoumaru.'_ He thought with a smirk; but soon that smirk faded into a frown. He missed his mate, his home, and the fights between them over the taiyoukai's quirks that were caused by his unborn child. He even missed Shingai; maybe it was time to return home. He had been gone for a long time; almost a month since he was home last. So badly he wanted to go home to his mate but just couldn't; yet now he had the demon lord's ward with him and couldn't exactly tote her around until he decided to go home.

He took his time heading for the castle with the young girl in his arms sleeping against his chest. It was well into the night when he landed on the ledge just below his castle. He looked up at his home and knew that his mate was up there awake waiting for his return; but he couldn't... not yet.

He made his way silently up to the castle, sneaking into the garden, and placed the sleeping girl against the tree in the center with a caress to her cheek. "When you awaken you and Sesshoumaru will finally be together." Then in a swirl of black he was gone.

xx

Sesshoumaru shot upright in the bed; Naraku was there he could feel him, but as fast as he felt him, he was gone.

"Sesshoumaru" A sleepy voice said from his side.

"Return to your slumber." He ordered and was pleased when Shingai rolled over onto her other side and went back to sleep.

Silently he rose from the bed and left the room heading in the direction in which he felt Naraku's presence. He slid the door open to the garden and his gold eyes easily picked out the sleeping form under the tree. "Rin" He whispered as he walked up to the girl under the tree.

Doing his best to kneel down without falling due to his large stomach; he reached down and gently picked her up. She was much heavier than he remembered and he was having a hard time holding her above his large stomach without waking her up. He slowly made his way back to his room and laid her down on the opposite side of the bed from Shingai and took his place between the two girls; laying down and contemplating on why Naraku brought his ward to him, and why the hanyou didn't stay or even announce his presence. He wondered where the hanyou had been, what he's been doing, and where he was going now.

The big question that ran through his mind was; would the hanyou come back before the child was born? He really hoped so; he needed his mate by his side during the birthing, not only because his life could be at risk, but because he just wanted him there when their child came into the world. Two small bodies pressed themselves up against his sides and with the feeling of warmth on each side of him, he closed his eyes and attempted to join them in the land of dreams. 


	8. Chapter 8

He had it finally had the whole thing completed and it was his; his to do with as he pleased.

Naraku stood in the opening of the cave he had been calling a home for the last month holding the completed shikon no tama up in front of his face. He finally had what he so long sought after; but he wasn't happy in the least.

This victory was nothing compared to the loss of being away from his home and mate. How much he missed his mate and every little quirk that came along with the taiyoukai. His child was going to be born in the next month or so and he knew he had to be there with him when that time came; but would the taiyoukai even want him there? He really shouldn't care what the taiyoukai wanted; he was the dominate male and could do as he pleased, but he did care, he cared more than he liked.

He wondered how the taiyoukai felt about finding Rin in the garden; was he happy or angry? Probably happy that he had his young ward with him; but angry that he had brought her to him, thinking that he was attempting to dishonor him by bringing him the young girl. At least Shingai would now have a playmate; someone her own age to bond with and play her silly games with, instead of coercing Sesshoumaru into playing with her.

No it was time to return home and face whatever the outcome of his actions would be. If the taiyoukai never wanted anything to do with him then he would grant him his wishes; no matter how much it hurt, he would do it.

A sigh escaped his lips as his miasma surrounded him taking him home; home to face whatever awaited him there.

xx

Sesshoumaru sat in the garden watching the two girls play. Generally they got along; except when it came to getting his attention. Both claimed him as their own and didn't want to share his attentions with the other.

When they both woke that first morning a week ago; they immediately latched on to one another as a playmate; that is until they tried to drag him into one of their games. Rin wanted to play hide and seek and Shingai wanted to play trap the taiyoukai; which was exactly the same as hide and seek. Then the first ever fight occurred between the two girls; all over the name of a game. He wasted no time in bringing their tiff to a quick end by threat of being punished and sent them to play another game one they both knew and by the same name... tea party.

He wasn't really shocked to find that Rin didn't care that he was with child; her only response was an excited yell of... _'Rin is going to have a sister or a brother.'_ Followed by that big smile of hers as she imagined what she was going to do with her new sibling. She never once questioned how it was that he was able to carry a child as a male and he was glad for it.

He had yet to tell her about Naraku and what part he played in his life; he knew she would question him about it, but would never judge him negatively for it. All that would concern her was if this was going to cause her to be taken away from him; which he would never allow for any reason.

As he watched his two girls play he had to admit to himself that Naraku went about obtaining Rin in a rather remarkable way. Granted from what Rin had said about the day Naraku came to get her; it angered him somewhat. He knew that the hanyou had to do something terrible to the shikon miko in order to take Rin from her but at least he didn't kill her. His methods were rather lowly and disgusted him; yet he also knew that the hanyou did what he felt he had to do, and all for him.

So many things the hanyou did he did just for him; just to please him. No he wasn't out to dishonor him, he just wanted to make him happy, by any means possible.

"Master!"

xx

He was brought out of his thoughts by Shingai's scream of happiness; causing him to cut his eyes over to the other side of the garden where Naraku stood holding an excited young girl in his arms. He watched as Rin also ran up to him; but stopped a few feet away from him smiling hugely, then her voice hit his ears.

"You said you would bring Rin to see Sesshoumaru-sama and you did." She then ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his leg. "Thank you." She said as she craned her neck to look up into his eyes.

Naraku adjusted Shingai so that he was holding her in one arm and placed his free hand on Rin's head with a smile. He then cut his eyes over to the demon lord sitting on the other side of the garden and his smile fell from his lips.

He set Shingai down next to the other girl. "Why don't you two go find Nori and have her fix you some lunch." He ordered and both girls nodded then grabbed hands and took off towards the castle. Rising back to his full height he looked over at the blank faced taiyoukai and began walking towards him.

"You have returned." Sesshoumaru stated when the hanyou was within earshot.

He stopped when he was just a few feet away. "Hai; does this not please you?"

Sesshoumaru looked up into his eyes and blinked slow. He didn't know how to answer that question; yes he was pleased that he had returned, but his pride wouldn't allow him to say it out loud. So he did the only thing he could think of.

Naraku saw it but only barely; had he blinked at that exact moment he would have missed it completely. He held out his hand to the taiyoukai and helped him to his feet.

They entered the bathhouse both keeping their silence as they undressed and slid into the hot waters of the spring. Sesshoumaru took up his favorite spot against the edge of the spring and Naraku stood in the center looking at him. Oh how he missed him, missed just looking at him, but most of all just missed being with him.

He walked up and kneeled down between his legs and placed his hands on the large belly of his mate. The child had grown tremendously since his absence; it was a wonder the taiyoukai could walk at all. As he was lightly massaging the large stomach; something else caught his eye. "You have stopped scratching." He stated just above a whisper. He then laid his head against the part of the large belly that wasn't covered by the water and began listening to his child inside.

"Hai" Sesshoumaru stated as he watched the hanyou place his ear upon his belly.

Naraku kept his ear to his stomach as he stared at nothing across the room. "Are you still angry with me?" He questioned as he waited for the worst; but then again how much worse could it get than the taiyoukai shunning him and sending him away? They were in the hot spring together and Sesshoumaru had yet to make any accusations against him.

Gold eyes stayed locked onto the top of the dark haired male that had his head pressed to his stomach. "Iie" He answered and watched as he turned his head resting his chin upon his stomach and locked his brown eyes with his gold. "You have been gone for some time."

Naraku dropped his eyes closed for a moment then opened them to look into the face of his mate. "I have." He knew that Sesshoumaru wanted to know where he has been and what he had been doing during his absence; but it wasn't time to tell him of what he accomplished, providing he decided to tell him at all. "Do you wish me to leave?"

Sesshoumaru looked deep into his eyes and could see that he was hiding something from him; but above that he was afraid of his answer to his question. He reached out and grabbed a lock of his wavy hair, twisting it about his fingers. "Iie, this is your home." He dropped the hair and began to rise to leave the pool but was halted by hands on his upper arms.

He kept his eyes locked onto the gold of his mate as he slowly slid his hands up over his shoulders, up his neck, and up to the sides of his head locking his fingers into his hair just behind his pointed ears. He slowly pulled him forward until their faces were just a breath apart. "No this is our home." He whispered then pressed their lips together.

It wasn't just a kiss of two beings that hadn't seen each other for a time; nor was it a kiss of anger or rage, or even a kiss of forgiveness. No this was a kiss of passion of two beings who wanted to feel, taste what the other felt for them. It was kiss of two tongues making love to each other, caressing one another, trying to fuse together to become one.

Sesshoumaru placed his hands just under the hanyou's arms on his sides and pulled him closer; which wasn't very close at all, for his large stomach made sure they kept their distance from on another.

Naraku slid his hands from his hair to his neck and began massaging his pulse points with his thumbs; wanting to be closer to him, to feel his heartbeat against his own chest, but knew that because of the child that that would be impossible... for now.

Naraku broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against the crescent moon of his mate's and looked deep into his bright gold eyes. "I want you." He felt his head slightly nod against his own and a very small smile caressed his lips. Sesshoumaru was never one for words; he let him know what he wanted with small physical gestures, whether it be a barely noticeable nod of his head or the slightest movement of his eyes. Naraku could read everything his taiyoukai wanted just by watching him and seeing those slight movements of his body.

He brought their lips together again then surrounded them in his miasma and transported them to their room; landing them on their bed, with Sesshoumaru sitting atop him while he lay on his back. He reached down and began caressing his mates coming to life manhood with long slow strokes, teasing the tip gently with the tip of his finger.

Sesshoumaru dropped his head back and closed his eyes as the long missed intense pleasure flowed through his body at his mate's touch. He placed his hands on Naraku's chest and began caressing his nipples with light flicks over the buds with his claws. He could feel his mate's hard length rubbing against his backside and desperately wanted to feel it inside him. He lifted himself up slightly on his knees until they were lined up and slowly lowered himself; feeling the hard length pressing against him seeking entrance. He pressed down harder and felt the tip slip past his puckered opening and a small groan passed his lips, causing him to press down harder until he could feel his insides being filled and stretched with his hard silky length.

He slowly rose up and slid back down again and when he slid down he felt him hit that spot within him that sent chills of ecstasy up and down his spine. He looked down into brown eyes when he felt the hand around him begin to stroke him faster. Soon he was riding him; matching the strokes of his hand coming close to his release, until that hand stilled.

Glossy gold stared down at him and he could see the question of why he stopped within them. He grabbed him by the hips, removed him from atop him, and placed him on his hands and knees. Taking his position behind him he spread him open and reentered him; grabbing his hips for leverage for each one of his long hard thrusts.

With each drive forward Sesshoumaru pushed back against him wanting to feel his dark hanyou inside him as deep as possible. He closed his eyes as his blood pumped through his body so quickly that he could feel it flowing through his veins; all headed for one central location. He could feel the tightening deep within his belly as the warmth of his impending explosion surrounded his body. He threw his head back and with a loud growl he exploded into oblivion; never wanting to return.

Naraku grinned in delight as his mate had his release but he wasn't anywhere near his; he was holding it off for as long as possible. It had been too long since he felt his mate wrapped around him and he was going to drag it out and revel in the feel of his taiyoukai's body. He brought them both down so that they were lying on their sides and he began using long slow strokes to build the pleasure up within his mate again.

He placed his right hand on his neck tilting his head back against his shoulder then turned it in an almost unnatural position to partially face him. His tongue slipped out and he licked the corner of his mouth and part of his bottom lip. He then released his face and trailed his fingers down his arm until he reached his fingers and locked together. He moved their hands until both were wrapped around his semi hard manhood and began stroking it with their fingers still interlaced with one another. A moan of pleasure entered his ears as the length in their fingers came to full attention and his strokes within him became faster and harder.

Soon he was pounding deep into him getting lost in the feeling of his inner muscles contracting around him. He placed his lips on his shoulder; licking and nipping working up to his pulse point, where he gave a particularly hard nip followed by a good suck, leaving a large red hickey on the silky white skin of his neck. He then kissed his way back down to his shoulder where he sank his fangs deep into his flesh and began sucking his life's blood into his mouth as he continued to pound deep into his mate. Their linked hands stroked him fast and hard matching the thrusts until both were so caught up in the intensity that they exploded in a world of black and white.

Sesshoumaru could feel his mate's seed spilling deep inside him; feeling the twitching of his length as his essence spilled forth. Everything about this moment felt so right, so complete as if this was what his entire existence was meant to lead up to. Yes he did care about the hanyou... his mate and didn't ever want to be parted from him again.

Naraku removed his fangs from his shoulder and licked over the puncture marks. This was his taiyoukai and it would stay that way forever... or so he hoped. He still didn't know exactly how Sesshoumaru felt about him but it couldn't be all bad if he allowed him to mate with him.

He pulled him away from him, turned him so that they were facing each other, and with a kiss upon the blue crescent moon on his forehead, he pulled him atop him, missing the feeling his perfect body draped over him.

Sesshoumaru placed his palm on the tanned chest of his mate where he could feel his heartbeat and closed his eyes letting the exhaustion of their coupling send him into a contented sleep; a sleep that he hadn't had in more than a month.

xx

Sesshoumaru sat on the stone bench in the garden watching Rin and Shingai cooing over their new sister Takara. She held his gold eyes; but Naraku's black hair, she carried his same markings meaning she had his same poison flowing through her veins. It pleased him that she was full youkai but even if she were born a hanyou he wouldn't care; she was his, a part of him, something he had a hand in creating, a being he cared for more than his own life.

He felt her grow in his belly, suffered through every kick, every sleepless night, every craving, everything until the day she was born. Yes he would die for her, he'd even die for Rin and Shingai if he had to, but it would take an act of the Kami to make something such as that to come about. He would never put any of his girls in a position of danger for any reason.

He placed his hands on his flat stomach; only slightly missing that bulge that used to be there protecting the being within. Granted it pleased him to no end that he no longer suffered the pain in his back or legs and he could sigh in relief that he would no longer suffer those mind torturing headaches. Not to mention that now he could sleep through the night comfortably on his own without being draped across his mate; but he still slept that way anyway. For so long he slept atop the hanyou that the first night he attempted to sleep next to him on his back as he used to before all of this came about, he woke in the morning and found himself sleeping atop his mate.

There were so many things he missed about being with child and so many things he could spend the rest of his life without ever suffering again.

"Would you like another one? Possibly a son?" A deep voice asked as hands were placed on his shoulders.

Sesshoumaru curled his lip baring a single fang and in response Naraku chuckled. "I will take that as a not right now but maybe later?" He was received with a grunt in response.

Naraku took a seat next to him and watched his two adopted girls and his daughter. "All girls." He sighed. "I fear the mood swings will make me want to cut the ears from the sides of my head just so I won't be able to hear all the yelling that is sure to come." He put his elbow on his knee and placed his chin in the palm of his hand. "Yes the next years are going to be rather loud."

Sesshoumaru smirked at the comment and agreed with the hanyou. He knew enough about females to know that at some point in their life they become women and along with that change comes about a lot of unpleasant things. Such as their first heat, things growing where there were never things before, and an interest in a potential mate, who would suffer through many tests to prove that they are worthy of what was his. "Hai, and soon we will be killing potential mates just so we won't have to let them go."

Brown eyes cut over to him hard. "Potential mates?" He narrowed his eyes at the taiyoukai next to him. "There will be no potential mates I will not allow it." He bit out as he looked back over at the three girls in the grass.

Sesshoumaru rose to his feet. "We can not keep them forever; someday we will have to let them go." He rose and gave his downtrodden mate a quick glance then left the garden and entered the castle heading for the bath house. That was another habit he couldn't give up; soaking in the hot spring, it just felt so good, having the hot water ease his muscles, especially since he had begun training to get his body back in the habit of fighting.

xx

The moon was high in the sky lighting up the room with a dim white light causing the silver hair of his mate to shine almost eerily. Naraku ran his fingers lightly through the slivery stuff and felt that strange vibrating growl/purr against his chest; causing a small smile to grace his lips.

He held up his other hand looking at the tainted jewel as his fingers continued to massage the head of his mate. He had the completed jewel and had no idea as to what to do with it. It was waiting for him to make his ultimate wish but what did he want to wish for? That dream of having ultimate power was so vague and so far gone that he couldn't remember what it was like to desire that power.

He cut his eyes down to the top of his mate's head and visions of his daughters ran through his mind. Shingai and her strong will, Rin and her complete innocence, and Takara; who knew what she was going to be like. Thus far she mostly cried and slept; but if the high pitch of her voice was any indication as to her future self, she was going to be one very demanding child. In other words she was going to be just like Sesshoumaru.

He had to snort at such a thought; Sesshoumaru was enough Sesshoumaru for anyone, but add to that Shingai and her behavior which was becoming more and more like Sesshoumaru everyday and to have Takara behave like Sesshoumaru as well... it was too much. Rin had a few Sesshoumaru tendencies but for the most part she was uniquely herself. He liked his girls and couldn't imagine life without them or life without his mate as well.

So that brought him back to the jewel; what to wish for? The more he thought about it the more blank his mind became. He felt a clawed hand curl over his shoulder causing him to look down at the being draped atop him. He placed a kiss on the crown of his head and pulled him closer with his other arm. "You and I have gone through some trials and we have survived them. You have given birth to our daughter and we have acquired two more girls as our own." He gave a snort. "So many females; not just our three girls but all of our servants, except the two grounds keepers and the naikai are female." He gave a sigh at the thought of all the mood swings that he would have to endure with so many women. The servants really weren't that big of an issue; they were merely servants and knew better than to impose their wills upon he and his mate; even Shingai and Rin. No the real problems were going to begin when his three girls were grown up and hitting that stage between childhood and adulthood.

Well at least he had his mate to go through all this with and Sesshoumaru was someone who held tight control over Shingai and Rin when it came to their behavior and he didn't doubt that he would hold the same control over Takara. There was just something about him that made the two girls want to do everything he said without argument. Oh what it'd be like to have that same control over them. No when it came to him giving them orders and trying to impose his will on them they either did one of two things; they either laughed at him, or ran to Sesshoumaru to verify that what he had said was what they were suppose to do.

When he pointed this out to his mate; Sesshoumaru's response was rather interesting and petted his ego slightly, but still left a rash in all the wrong places. He had said; _'In their eyes you are their protector; you are the one who makes sure that they will awaken each morning safe and sound. You make sure that the home they live in will always be there for them no matter how much time passes and you are the one who makes sure that every need that may arise will be taken care of by your own hand.'_ In other words he was their servant making sure that their every desire was taken care of at their every beck and call.

He then questioned the taiyoukai about his role in their eyes and upon hearing his answer he was half tempted to lop the heads off the whole lot of them; starting with his mate. The taiyoukai smirked and responded. _'I am the creator of all they see. My hand placed the moon in the sky so that they could see at night, the sun so that they could play in the garden, the stars so that when the moon was sleeping they would have small twinkling lights in the sky to count. My hand created the grass for them to sit upon and the trees for shade...'_ It was too much; he walked away from him mid sentence for he did not want to hear another self appreciating word from the youkai's lips.

Even though he was a mere servant to the girls and Sesshoumaru was the creator of all things good; they were a family, his family and he'd rather die then let anything ever happen to a single one of them. He supposed that this is what ningens call love and if that's what it was then so be it. He loved all four of them and would die protecting them if he had to.

He ran his fingers through the silver hair of his mate and when he felt that strange purring growl sound; he closed his eyes and fell into a deeply contented sleep.


End file.
